


fjölskyldan okkar (Our family)

by Huntress_ApexLegend



Series: Bloodhound and Huntress collection [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress_ApexLegend/pseuds/Huntress_ApexLegend
Summary: It's been a few months since you've last seen Bloodhound. Sexual tensions are high as usual, but with a wedding coming up and a baby on the way your small family will go through some drama and even heartache.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/You
Series: Bloodhound and Huntress collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639699
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Koma Heim (coming home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloodhound's home! You find yourself excited and ready to spend the next few days together, but you have to get ready for your wedding as well.

"Anita? I can't sleep." She groans and turns around.

"C'mon Huntress, Bloodhound will come home as soon as they are done. You have to trust them." She closes her eyes and throws an arm over my waist. Asta starts to caw, much to her dismay.

"Seriously?!" She buries her face in the pillow.

"I'm gonna sit on the porch swing for awhile..." I huff as I roll over to get off the bed.

It's been four months since Bloodhound left. I'm 28 weeks now and definitely showing. Ajay took me shopping for a whole new wardrobe so right now I'm in a maternity bra and some shorts. The heat has been unbearable lately, my feet are swollen and if I'm really being honest I've been sweating like a greased pig. It probably doesn't help that Anita has been staying with me, we end up sprawled across each other most nights. She's been here for over a month to take care of me. 

After Bloth left I fell into a depression. Everyone noticed immediately, all the telltale signs were there that I chose to ignore. I was crying, a lot, and I couldn't sleep most of the time. Ajay was the first to notice, so of course she told Anita. Elliott and Octavio even stopped by a few times just to spend the day hanging out with me. One day, though, Anita came over with a duffle bag and decided she wasn't leaving. I've been able to sleep with her next to me but we've been sleeping in the guest bedroom. I hate the extra flight of stairs for sure but every time I lay on our bed I find myself unable to sleep.

Anita places a cautious hand on my shoulder.

"I'll help you down, come on Killer." I nod as I'm shaken from my daze. She grabs my hand and we make our way to the stairs. Summer is over now and there's a light fall breeze outside, it feels so nice on my hot skin. We sit down side by side on the swing, I rest my head on her shoulder. Natalie and Renee (Wraith) bought it for me and Pathfinder helped them set it up. I'm eternally grateful for everything they've done for me. 

"Asta! Come here!" I hold up my finger and wait patiently but she never comes. It's odd, but I shrug and whistle to try again. She caws but doesn't fly over. I stand up and look towards the nest, I notice she's nuzzling another raven. The eggs hatched awhile ago, most of the ravens left after they grew up. Only one of the five stayed, but I've never seen Asta do this with them. I gasp when the realization hits me.

"Anita! Artur is back, look! That must mean...." I trail off and turn to look at the tree line. I scan it a few times and frown. I can feel the disappointment sink in. I let my head fall and sit back down. 

"Look!" Anita points to a small opening, I follow her finger and gasp. There's a faint silhouette emerging. As they get closer it becomes clear to me it's Bloodhound. Their mask is unmistakable even in the dim moonlight. I get up too quickly so I have to stand still for a moment to let the dizziness pass. I rush to the stairs, Anita follows close behind me and grabs my hand again to help me down. As soon as my feet hit the grass I "run" (it's more of a fast waddle) to them. They finally notice me and tilt their head. Oh how I missed that....

"Vhat are you doing avake elskan mín?" I throw my arms around them without responding, I lean forward a bit so I have space for my baby bump. They waste no time and return the gesture without noticing. I pull away and examine their uniform, there's a few rips in it and scattered bloodstains.

"Are you hurt?" I set my hands on their shoulders and look up into the mask. They shake their head and I raise an eyebrow.

"Let's go inside!" Anita shouts, I call back a quick 'okay' and link our arms. When we get to the stairs I sigh and grumble under my breath. Anita walks up first and Bloth is behind me, they grab my waist to help guide me up.

"Thanks.." I'm panting by the time we reach the top, Bloth chuckles and pats my back as if to say 'good job'.

"Well I'm going back to bed. Just keep it down." She smirks and I blush before pulling her into to a hug as I whisper a small 'goodnight'. Her footsteps fade away and I drag Bloodhound to the bathroom and begin to fill the tub up for them. They turn the light on and I blink rapidly, the light feels blinding. I hear them gasp quietly. 

"What's wrong?" I start to panic.

"Nothing elska. I'm just surprised by how big you are." They start to remove their uniform piece by piece. I turn to look at them after turning the water off.

"You lied! Look at that gash!" There's a long cut from the top of their ribcage to their hip and it looks fresh. They don't respond so I look up, they are just gawking at me. I grab some peroxide and bandages, I set them on the sink for when they are done cleaning up. 

"Why are you looking at me like-oof!" I hold my stomach when a particularly painful kick makes my side hurt. 

"Are you okay?" Bloth reaches out and presses their hands to my stomach. The baby kicks again and I suck in a breath.

"Yeah, the baby is just kicking really hard." I laugh, the excitement is written all over their face.

"I've missed you." They give my bump a kiss, the baby kicks where their lips touched.

"You're going to get hit in the face if you keep doing that." I smile as they stand back up, a look of worry washes over them.

"You look so tired." Their hand caresses my cheek, I sigh in bliss from finally feeling their touch again after all this time apart.

"I haven't been sleeping well.." I confess and shake my head. "Anita has helped a lot though, she's my second favorite cuddle buddy!" I point to the tub and change the subject. 

"A hot bath will help you relax." They nod and step in, I find a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap before tossing a washcloth into the water.

"I'll let you clean up, let me know when you're done and I can dress your wound." I turn back once more before laying on the couch. I change my mind and make my way to the kitchen to make them some tea. The water is boiling in the kettle when they walk in only wearing a pair of gray sweatpants. I notice they took care of their wound so I let myself relax. 

"You look as beautiful as ever elskan mín. I did not mean any offense vhen I called you big." I smile and hold my arms open for a hug. My bump makes it difficult for a normal hug so they give me a side-arm hug instead. 

"I look like a mess!" I laugh and rest my hand on their chest, "I've missed seeing your face. I'm just so glad you're home." The kettle starts to steam so I turn the stove off. I grab a mug from one of the cabinets and set a tea bag inside before pouring the hot water in. I set the cup on the counter and gesture for them to take it.

"Thank you." I nod and stifle a yawn. "Maybe it's time ve go to sleep." 

"Promise me you'll stay in bed with me until I wake up." They nod before resting an arm over my shoulder. When we get to the bedroom I lock the door behind me and strip before opening the window.

"I love Anita for sleeping with me but I'm glad you're back. I can't stand sleeping with clothes on!" I climb on the bed and lay on my side facing Bloodhound. They rest one hand on my hip and I lift my head so they can lay their other arm flat against the bed. I close my eyes and I fall asleep quickly.

*the next morning*

I let my eyes flutter open, I've been awake for awhile but I tried to let myself fall back asleep. 'Oh well...' I wipe the sleep from my eyes and Bloth's shoulders come into view. I look up, their eyes are still closed and their face looks tranquil. I stretch a little and roll on my back. I decide to check the time, I sit up and lean over to the nightstand and grab my phone. It's almost noon already, I definitely need to eat something and I know Anita is up by now. I can feel Bloth shuffling awake beside me.

"Good afternoon Bloth." I emphasis 'afternoon' and they just shrug. Their eyes sweep my body and I blush, I almost forgot I'm not wearing anything. I stand up and stretch my hands in the air teasingly as they sit up. Coming around to their side of the bed, I climb into Bloth's lap and wrap my arms around their shoulders.

"Tell me if I'm too heavy." I smile and laugh while patting the top of my stomach.

"You're fine elska." They cup my breasts and massage them, I sigh and relax. 

"They've been a little sore, that feels so good." I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling as my stomach grumbles.

"Let's go eat, ve can finish this later." I smirk and raise an eyebrow. 

"I didn't start anything." I feign innocence. They growl and carefully push me off and onto my back. They get off the bed and look at the door for a moment while considering their options. Finally they decide what they want and grab my legs to pull me to the edge of the bed. I bend my knees and plant my legs far enough apart to give them easy access. Bloth slides a finger down my slit and groans before shoving it inside. They use their other hand to warn me to be quiet, they point to the door and hold their pointer finger against their lips. They add another finger and I bite my lip to hold back a moan. They remove their fingers and slide their pants down enough to free their cock. They roll my juices over their cock as lube and shove their length all the way inside. I slap my hand over my mouth as they hold my knees to steady themself. They smirk as they begin to thrust quick but deep. I twist my head side to side while keeping my hand over my mouth to stifle my moans. It's been so long since I've even touched myself so I can already feel myself clenching around them. Not long after they follow, their seed mixes with my juices and drip out as they pull out. When I come down from my high I sit up, Bloth is already throwing a shirt on. 

They look through some of the new clothes Ajay bought me and toss me a white sundress with some sunflowers adorning it. I clean myself up and find a strapless bra to go with it before throwing both on. I make my way to the kitchen but Anita isn't here. I walk back out to the hallway.

"Anita?! Are you up?" I holler, she calls back 'downstairs'.

"You hungry?" 

"I'm coming!" I laugh as I hear her heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey you two, I'm surprised I didn't hear any barking last night." She smirks and I groan, my cheeks turn bright red.

"Barking?" Bloth asks, clearly confused.

"Oh man! When she first started having her episodes Elliott stayed the night, in one of the guest bedrooms of course. Apparently, he heard some sexually implicit noises coming from your room. I guess he thought she was having a wet dream." I shake my head and cover my face with my hands.

"No more!" I whine out.

"Nah we're getting to the good part!" Anita slaps my back and Bloth nods at her to continue.

"So the next morning he asked her what time she fell asleep. It was about an hour after he heard everything. He was so embarrassed he couldn't look at her for days." Anita laughs really hard.

"Vhat does that have to do vith barking?" 

"Oh right! Well he heard some of what she said. She called out your name a few times, and some of her exact words were-" 

"So what do you guys want to eat?" I try to change the subject but she is persistent.

"She said," she emphasizes her words, " 'I'm your naughty bitch' and started barking and growling. Then she said something along the lines of 'fill me with pups'." She starts laughing so hard she's gasping for air. I dare to look up but I can't read Bloth's expression at all. 

"Wait I can explain. So it was like 2 weeks after you left and I was missing you in an intimate way. So I bought one of those dildos that can imitate cumming." I stare between the two of them, nobody says anything so I continue.

"And I had this... fantasy, where we fucked like dogs. I dunno sometimes you get feral and it reminds me of a possessive dog and-and this is just making it worse." 

"Wow I kinda wish I didn't hear that." Anita fake gags.

"You brought it on yourself!" I point an accusatory finger at her.

"Vhy did you do it vhen he vas here?" 

"Bloodhound I don't really know..but maybe we can move on? I'm seriously hungry." They cross their arms and stare at me as I turn around to grab some food.

"What's on the schedule for today rookie?" I hum while I think.

"I have an appointment today at 2 for that glucose test and after that you and Ajay are taking me to get fitted for my dress!" I cheer and turn to Bloth. 

"Speaking of, we have everything on stand-by so we can be married by this weekend." I scan their face but they just stare blankly at me.

"Okay. Vhat do you want me to wear?" They sound rather annoyed.

"I thought you could pick, I wasn't sure if you'd want a tux. Elliott is on standby to help you get one." 

"Hmm." 

"Alright feeling some tension..." Anita chuckles nervously.

"Nah we're good. Actually, I just remembered I can't eat before the test." I hand Anita the pop tart I was about to put in my mouth. She takes it and shrugs before devouring it. "Do you want me to make you something Bloth?" They shake their head. 

"Okay well I'm gonna put some underwear on so I don't make the lady at the dress shop stare at my ass." I check the time, it's almost 1:30 so I hurriedly put on underwear and grab the truck keys.

"Are you coming Bloodhound?" They nod and grab the keys from my hand as we head out, Anita sits in the bed of the truck. Most of the ride is spent in silence but I hold one of Bloth's hand the entire trip.

*to be continued*


	2. Koma Heim (coming home) pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloth gets upset with Elliott over the sex incident, but things calm down quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something different and wrote some of it in Bloodhound's point of change things up a little bit :)

Bloth parks the truck and Anita hops out of the bed. She walks to my side and opens the door to help me out.

"Thanks Anita!" I smile and take her hand as I step out. Ajay is waiting at the door for us, Anita gets to her before I can and pulls her into a tight embrace. 

"Hey, you have to share! Ajay! I've missed you!" She pulls away from Anita and pulls me into a much more gentle hug.

"Look whose home! Thank goodness, I dun think I could watch her cry anymore, it was breaking my heart." Bloth wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close.

"Bloodhound is going to the appointment with me so we can meet up when we're done here. Go have fun you kids!" I laugh and wave. They giddily hold hands and head out, probably to the bar if I had to guess. Bloth and I make our way to the doctors office, they keep their firm grip on me. I knock on her door and wait patiently. 

"Oh my goodness! Welcome back Bloodhound!" Dr. Robin greets Bloth excitedly before opening the door and beckoning us inside. 

"Okay I'm going to take a vial of blood and have you drink this 8 ounce glucose solution. We'll wait an hour and recheck. As long as you're good you'll be free to go. We'll do some of the normal tests while we wait." She takes the blood and I drink the liquid, it's sweet but not as bad as I thought it would be. The aftertaste is worse in my opinion.

"So have you told Bloodhound the gender yet?" I shake my head and Bloth turns towards me intrigued. 

"I'm actually going to wait until the baby shower to tell everyone. So for now it's our little secret." She laughs and has me stand on the scale. 

"You've gained about 15 pounds so far. Let's do the heartbeat check." I nod and hold Bloth's hand tight as I sit on the examination chair. She grabs the doppler and presses it against my stomach, she finds the baby but they kick at the instrument a few times. 

"The baby is kicking strong! That's a good sign but I need you to calm down little one." She rubs the spot before readjusting the doppler. The familiar 'ba-dum' plays through the tiny speakers and Bloodhound sighs in relief. It's been so long since they've been to an appointment, I can't imagine how worried they were about the baby. 

"Lets check your blood pressure and you can relax while we wait another, " she checks her watch, "20 minutes to test your blood again." I smile and hold out my arm, I'm already accustomed to the way things work. We get the blood pressure done and she leaves the room.

"I vant to know the gender elska." I look at Bloth and smile. 

"How about you wait until the baby shower? We can do it sometime between Halloween and Thanksgiving." They grunt in disapproval. I wrap one arm around their waist and pull them close.

"We love you." I try to make up for their disappointment and it seems to work a little bit. The doctor comes back and beckons me to the seat to get my blood drawn. 

"Have you had anymore panic attacks?" 

"Maybe two after the last time I saw you, I finally got some good sleep today though." I smile and avoid looking at Bloth.

"I was starting to worry, thank goodness your friends have been staying with you. If you don't keep your stress down we'll have to put you on bed rest."

"Now that Bloodhound is back I'll be okay." I finally turn to them and smile.

"Okay well I'll call you if anything is abnormal, but everything else seems to be good. Don't forget the iron pills I prescribed you, take them daily with the prenatal vitamins."I nod and thank her before we leave. I send Ajay a text to find out where she is. 

'At the bar, yah done?' 

'Yep, we're on the way!'

"They're at Elliott's bar, wanna walk there?" They nod and take my hand.

"So vhat happened vhile I vas gone? I keep hearing about these panic attacks." 

"A couple weeks after you left I had a nightmare about you dying. The restless nights started, then I had panic attacks after awhile. I was so scared you wouldn't come back and depressed from being alone. Everyone pulled through for me though, they took turns staying with me. Please don't feel bad, you're back so everything is okay!" I stumble as I turn to look at them. 

"Careful elska." They help me regain my balance before we enter the bar.

"Tavi!" I throw my arms up and Octavio runs over, I pull him into a tight hug.

"Ay look whose back compadres!" He pats Bloth on the shoulder.

"Heyo! Time to get the party started!" Elliott strides over and bows. "M'lady! I have some food ready for you, courtesy of Ajay." 

"Heck ya, I'm starving!" I follow him back to the bar with Bloth close behind me. There's a plate of fresh fries and a cheeseburger with lettuce, mayo, tomato and bacon. My mouth waters as I sit down. I munch on some of the fries.

"Are yah ready to try on yah dress?" Ajay asks curiously.

"Oh yeah, I hope it doesn't need to be tailored again." I groan at the mere thought of having to postpone the wedding.

"Ah I bet it'll fit perfectly. You'll look fantastic!" Elliott winks at me. 

"Just as long as you don't tear it up perra." I blush and slap Octavio on the back. 

"Oh no, let's not talk about dat again." Ajay sighs and facepalms.

"Agreed. If I ever hear you moan again I might have to hide every time you come around." Elliott wipes his forehead in a nervous manner.

"Then vhy didn't you leave?" Bloth asks, the frustration evident in their voice.

"U-uh I stayed because she needed me. I mean not for t-that, obviously." Elliott retorts.

"Are you mad?" I take a bite of burger as I spin my stool to face Bloth.

"I'm not happy about it. Vhy couldn't you just vait?" I can hear the anger in their words.

"I'm sorry! It's not like anything happened though. Don't you trust me?" I'm starting to get upset. I blew the comments off earlier, but I guess I didn't realize how much it upset them. It's understandable of course but I can't control when my urges take over.

"Of course I do. It's just," they struggle to find the words, "Elliott is alvays telling you how beautiful you are, surely you cannot be ignorant to his advances?" My mouth drops and Elliott takes a step back. Bloth must realize what they said is harsh so they extend a hand out and rest it on my arm.

"Woah." Anita is just staring while Ajay is speechless. Octavio crosses his arms and shifts from foot to foot.

"I'm not ignorant, we're friends. Maybe he compliments me too much but is it so terrible people find me beautiful or attractive. I'm seven months pregnant Bloth. I like when people tell me I look good because I don't feel it. My feet are swollen and I'm huge, I can't even walk without a waddle. You're mad at me because Elliott was here when you weren't and I'm really sorry that you weren't. I know the Allfather is important but four months is still a long time." I stand up and shake their hand off. I hold back the tears threatening to spill. 

"Vait, elska, I didn't mean it like that.." 

"I don't care, " my voice cracks, "I'm not the one you need to apologize to anyways. You better make things right with Elliott. I'll see you at the truck in two hours, I have to go try on a wedding dress I might not get to wear." It's not so much of a threat as it is a plead. I know Bloth isn't normally like this, the time apart obviously affected them in some way.

"First, I have to pee. OUR baby is bouncing on my bladder like a trampoline." I emphasize 'our' as I walk away.

*Bloodhound's POV*

"That did not go well, amigo." Octavio breaks the silence.

"I did not mean it like that. I'm sorry, Elliott. Being avay has left me paranoid. I spent so much time thinking about her, I thought I vould go mad." Sighing, I scan everyones faces. 

"I'm sorry, we didn't even think of how it would affect yah. You're always so composed." Ajay sets a gentle hand on my shoulder, I nod in appreciation. She is by far the most understanding person I've ever met.

"You can't leave it like that amigo, she needs you. You need her too." My thoughts overwhelm me. The speed demon is right, the day I met you I knew you were special. I yearned to be with you everyday when I was gone. I glance back and watch you walk out of the bathroom. 

'How perfect can one woman be?'

"Anita and Ajay, are you guys ready to go?" You brush past me but I reach out before you can walk away. I stand up as you turn and look up at me confused. I rest my gloved hand on your cheek. I silently curse my inability to kiss you with the mask on.

" I love you ____, vith all of my heart. I cannot vait to marry you." You give me the most beautiful smile before setting your hand atop mine.

"I know Bloth, I love you too. I'll see you in a little while." You pull away and turn towards the door. I watch you walk away while thinking about all the ways to make this up to you. 

"Hey, uh, Bloth? You ready to go?" I almost forgot anyone else was in the room.

"Yes, lead the way félagi." I gesture for Elliott to walk in front of me. He leads me to a shop across the street from the bridal shop. I'm tempted to look in, but I know it will be better to see you for the first time walking down the aisle in the dress. We enter the shop and the sales associate instantly recognizes us.

"Ah Mr. Witt, this must be your friend who is getting married. It's a pleasure, my name is Mark and I'll be assisting you today. Mr. Witt says you value your privacy, so I have removed all cameras and will lock the doors. Is that sufficient?" I nod and he gestures to a rack. 

"Let's find something you like first and you can try it on." I scan the rack and push a few to the side. I pick one and gesture to the man, he picks it up and nods.

"Excellent choice, try it on and we'll see what adjustments it needs." I grab it and walk to a dressing room, Elliott waits in the chair for me. The tux has a grosgrain-faced lapel with flat-front trousers featuring a grosgrain stripe down the leg. It takes awhile to get my uniform off, but when I do I grunt as I walk back out.

"You look hot. It's weird seeing you in something so form-fitting though." Elliott's eyes scan up and down my body. I stand in front of the mirror for a moment.

"Do you think Huntress will like it?" I don't really care what I'm wearing, I want the day to be all about you. 

"She'll like ripping it off of you, that's for sure." I glare at him for a moment and sigh. 

"That's my vife, do not think of her like that." He puts his hands up defensively.

"My bad." The tailor comes back in and gasps.

"You look marvelous! Let me get some measurements and I will call Mr. Witt when it's ready to be picked up." I stare in the mirror as he comes over with a measuring tape. I'm not comfortable with a stranger touching me like this but it seems I don't have much of a choice. It takes a few minutes before he's done, Elliott follows him to the counter while I go change back. We make our way outside of the shop and Ajay calls out to us.

"Yah done?" She shouts and waves us over.

"Y-yeah, we're coming!" Elliott and I make our way across the street. I grab your arm and link it with mine.

"How did it go?" We fall behind the others as we walk to the truck.

"Quick and painless, I hope you vill like vhat I picked." I smile, but you can't tell for obvious reasons.

"I bet you'll look sexy." I recognize your lustful tone, I am eager to take you home and please you in a way only I get to. 

"You vill be the center of attention elskan mín." I feel around in my pockets for the keys as we approach the truck. 

"Of course, the pregnant girl marching the father of the baby down the aisle." You laugh at your own joke.

"I'm going villingly." I chuckle as the other three turn around.

"Hey FNG I'm going to stay with Ajay tonight. Will you be alright?" Anita pulls you into a loving hug, I'm honestly surprised how close you've gotten with her, she was always cold to everyone. I guess that was before Ajay got ahold of her.

"Yeah I've got my favorite person to keep me company." You wink at her, she just rolls her eyes playfully. 

"I'll see you tomorrow to get the cake ordered and to buy some decorations." Ajay gives you a hug as well. We wave as they walk away and get into the truck. I grab your waist and let one hand wander to squeeze your butt as you get in. You give me the squeal I love so much. I get in and turn the truck on, we make our way home together for the first time in a long time.

*timeskip to the house* 

We're sitting on the couch, you're cuddled up next to me with your eyes closed.

"Are you asleep?" I try to be quiet in case you are. 

"Nope, I'm just enjoying your warmth." You look up at me lovingly.

"Maybe you can enjoy something else." I whisper as you sit up and turn to face me.

"You wanna play out my fantasy?" You smirk and stand up while offering me your hand. I take it and let you lead me to our room. I watch you undress, I'm unable to take my eyes off of your voluptuous body. Your breasts are swollen and bigger than before. It excites me to know that I'm responsible for the wonderful changes your body is going through. I've never seen a pregnant woman as beautiful as you, your glow is undeniable. 

You tug on my clothes, I take everything off and let you take control. You step into the closet and walk out with a collar.

"Are you sure?" You nod and put the collar on. I watch as you crawl onto the bed on all fours and look back at me.

"I'm in heat Bloodhound, don't keep me waiting." The seductive tone you use keeps me on edge and I can feel my self-control dissipating as I get behind you and grope your breasts. They feel heavier than I remember but just as soft. I squeeze them a few times to elicit a few moans from you. Your moans urge me on, I lean forward and let the tip of my cock press against your entrance teasingly.

"P-please Bloodhound.." I raise an eyebrow and lean into your ear.

"Please?" I nip at your earlobe.

"Fill me with pups..." I can tell you're embarrassed saying it to me like this. I find it quite arousing though and decide to fulfill your desires. I push my cock in and moan at the sensation, I feel you tremble in anticipation. I move slowly but I can hear you huff out in frustration. I grab your hips and speed up a little bit. 

"Bark." I command, you don't hesitate to let out a few weak barks. I pull out and snap my hips forward, your barking immediately gets more intense. 

"You are so eager to let me fill you up." I growl out as I feel your walls clench around my cock. I slow down to avoid cumming right then and there. You whine and lift your head up.

"Please don't stop.." I grit my teeth and keep going, but I quickly become undone. I push as far in as I can and cum. I pull out and you roll onto your back. I lean over you but I'm careful not to put pressure on your bump. I press a hard kiss to your lips before I lay next to you and face you. 

"You look so beautiful pregnant. Your body is perfect." I smile while resting a hand on your stomach.

"I like it if I'm being honest, it makes me feel close to you." 

"Vell tomorrow is another busy day, let's rest my love." You roll onto your side, your back is facing my torso. You scooch over and I let my arm drape over your hip.

"I love you." I press a kiss to the back of your head and smile.

'Only a few days until you are my wife...'


	3. Slysið (The accident)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is going well, you finalized some wedding preparation but misfortune strikes. Will you and your unborn child be alright?

"Elska..your phone..." Bloth grumbles, I sigh and sit up. A few grunts and wheezes later I've got my phone in my hand, Ajay's name and number pops up on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Gooood mornin'! Yah ready to go shopping?" She asks cheerfully.

"I mean, I'm naked and need a shower right now. I'll meet you in an hour, bring breakfast pleaseeee!" I beg, I know she's always willing to help me out when she can.

"I'll see yah then!" She hangs up and I stretch out.

"I'm going to take a bath." I pinch Bloth's cheek, they slap my hand away and nod. I stand up and make my way to the closet. I decide on some shorts and a plain black short sleeve maternity shirt, my feet aren't as swollen as they normally are so I also grab my favorite knee high black boots. I walk out the room with the outfit in my arms and set it down on the couch before making my way to the bathroom. I fill the tub up and step in carefully, I grab a fresh washcloth and my favorite sweet pea body wash and shampoo. I lather my hair and rinse it quickly before setting some conditioner in while I wash my body. I finish up and rinse the soap off before turning the water off. I huff in frustration when I try to pull myself up, if I try hard enough I know I can do it but I decide it's too much effort.

"Bloodhound! A little help?" I'm met with silence. I sigh and try again before successfully getting up. I throw my arms up in a celebratory way before drying off. I walk out and notice Bloth drinking something in the kitchen.

"Thanks asshat." I fake a glare in their direction.

"Vhat?" I throw on a bra and the t-shirt. 

"Nothing." I shake my head and laugh while pulling on the shorts. I get my boots on afterwards. 

"I love you, I'll be back later." I give Bloth a kiss and they pull me in for a hug. Even sitting down they are almost as tall as me, their head rests over my heart.

"Be safe elskan mín." I nod and give them one last loving kiss. I grab the keys and head out, I drive downtown and meet Ajay at the superstore.

"Huntress! I already found someting I think you'll like!" She holds up a lace flower maternity gown, it's long and beautiful.

"I'm definitely getting that for the honey moon." I wink and she laughs before putting it back in her cart. She hands me a breakfast sandwhich and I smile.

"Okay, we need the invitations and maybe some table top decor." I nod and eat as we walk to stationary section of the store. I flip through some cards and grunt, I'm dissatisfied with most of the choices. I keep looking and find something perfect for us, it's a rustic fall design of a tree with strings of lights on it. The writing will go right underneath the branch and the back is an open field with another tree on the edge of the paper. I show Ajay and she nods in approval, we take the sample card up to a help desk. I order one for each legend, my parents and an extra for Bloth and I to frame.

"Can I get 14 of these with 'Huntress and Bloodhound Saturday October 3rd' on them. Here is the address to add to the bottom." The lady behind the counter nods.

"They'll be ready by tomorrow miss, can I get a number to contact?" I give her my phone number and we move on to pay for the dress before heading to the florist. 

"So what color are you thinking for the flowers?" Ajay tries to strike up a conversation as we enter the shop.

"Hello ladies, how can I help you?" The man behind the register smiles politely and unknowingly interrupts our conversation.

"I'm looking for purple flowers for a wedding this Saturday." 

"Are these for centerpieces or a bouquet?"

"I need both, actually."

"For the bouquet I recommend the purple Iris, it's a dark purple. Are you looking for darker or lighter colors?"

"I think lighter colors might work better but there isn't really a theme." He nods and contemplates our options for a moment.

"The purple moonlight carnations will be a good flower for the bouquet, we can add some roses and baby's breath if you'd like. This is what they are." He walks to a row of flowers and points it out.

"That's perfect!" I nod enthusiastically.

"So if you want to do centerpieces we can go tall with some purple dendrobium orchids paired with some calla lilies and roses. I don't have any in the shop right now but I can have some ready in time. Here's a picture." he pulls out a book and points to said flowers.

"I think that's beautiful." Ajay gushes, I nod in agreement.

"How many tables will there be?" 

"We'll probably only need two centerpieces, it's a small wedding." 

"That will be easy, just leave me your name and number. The flowers will be ready the morning of, you can come pick them up or we can drop them off."

"I'll pick em up for yah, we'll have to pickup the cake that day as well anyways." I beam at her and nod.

"Thank you so much!" 

"Here's my numba, my name is Ajay Che." As we walk out the clerk bids us goodbye.

"Okay, almost done. Just need to pick a cake _____." 

"Sounds good to me, I could use something sweet." We walk a few blocks to the same cake shop Anita and I went to for the banquet. The bell chimes as we walk in and the sweet aroma of frosting wafts through the air.

"Hello! How can I help you?" The same lady is behind the counter. 

"I need to order a wedding cake for this Saturday." She frowns slightly and pulls out a book.

"This is a little last minute so I can only make up to a three tier cake, is that okay?"

"That's fine!" She hands me the book and I sit with Ajay and scan the pages. I finally find something that catches my eye, it's a 3 tier white cake with a cascade of fondant purple ombre flowers.

"What do you think about that?" I point to it and Ajay nods enthusiastically.

"That will match the flowers too!" I take the book back up to the counter.

"I'd like this cake, please. My friend Ajay will be picking it up Saturday afternoon." I give her the number and pay for the cake up front.

"That works, see you then and congratulations!" I smile and wave as we leave the shop.

"That wasn't so bad, it's only 3 o'clock. Wanna stop by Elliott's bar and grab some food?" 

"Mhm, let me text Anita and we'll go. When are you doing the reception by the way?" We walk to the bar and I think about it.

"I think I want to host a dinner the night before instead, I'm going to invite my parents too." I give her a nervous laugh.

"That's brave of yah." I nod in agreement and open the door for her.

"Hola amigas!" Octavio beckons us over.

"What'll it be?" Elliott is polishing a glass and turns to face us.

"Nothing really sounds good, maybe just some water." My stomach growls and I give them an embarrassed smile.

"Let's shake things up, how do onion rings and chicken fingers sound?" I nod and give him a thumbs up. Anita walks in and waves towards us.

"Long time no see." She chuckles and throws one arm around my shoulder and the other over Ajay's shoulder.

"So what's happening?" She pulls away and sits down.

"I almost have everything together for the wedding, I'm actually going to text my folks and email Caustic." She raises an eyebrow but says nothing as I grab my phone out of my bag. I open up my email and use my address book to find his email.

'Caustic

It has been awhile since we've talked but my invitation still stands. My wedding is this Saturday at my house, I'll add a link with the address and some easy directions. I'm also hosting a dinner the night before, you're welcome to stay at my place if you'd like. I really hope to see you there.

High regards,  
Huntress'

I scan it over a few times to make sure it doesn't seem desperate or annoying before sending it. Caustic can be cold but I think it's mostly a façade to drive people away. His research is the most important thing to him so it makes sense he avoids most people he would consider distracting. I can understand if he doesn't come but I'll still be a little disappointed. I shake the thoughts out of my head and send a text to my mom and dad. My mom responds immediately and I can tell she's over the moon with joy. She has always believed in marriage and encouraged me to buckle down, I guess her wish is finally granted. My dad, on the other hand, is curt and replies 'I'll be there'. He's always been distant, he blames himself for my bad upbringing. In a lot of ways it is his fault but I've learned to forgive him so I don't hold it against him. He can't forgive himself though and drinks alcohol to drown the pain. I just hope he decides my wedding is an occasion he shouldn't be completely shitfaced for. 

"Here you go m'lady." I smile and thank him before taking a few bites. Anita and Ajay are having a conversation, I decide to listen in out of curiosity.

"Obviously, I'm wearing a tux." Anita's arms are crossed and she's staring Ajay down.

"Don't yah tink it will be weird if the maid of honor is in a tux?" Ajay replies, she's clearly feeling exasperated by the conversation.

"Well, ____ has final say." I look between the two of them and swallow my food.

"You can wear a suit but it has to match the color of the bridesmaid dresses. Speaking of which, we should get in contact with Natalie and let her know."

"What color are the dresses?" Anita asks curiously.

"Lilac!" I smile.

"You really like purple, huh?" Ajay nudges my shoulder.

"Actually (f/c) is my favorite, but some Norse traditions favor purple flowers. I even read somewhere that for courtship a guy would pick a bunch of purple flowers and slap their love interest in the face with them." I laugh, I'm not sure I believe it but I wasn't there so I can't deny it's a possibility.

"That's actually hilarious, I might pay to see that." Elliott jokes.

"I'll definitely let Bloth know. Hey, uh, Elliott..I was wondering if you, Octavio, and Pathfinder would be up to do something with Bloodhound. Y'know like typical bachelor party stuff the day before we host the dinner."

"I would be honored!" He bows and Octavio fist pumps.

"Strip clubs for the win!" I just shake my head and laugh.

"As long as Bloodhound doesn't touch anybody I'm cool with it." I finish up the chicken left on my plate and start on the onion rings.

"So do you know what dresses we should wear or are you letting us choose?" Ajay changes the subject back.

"You can pick, just make sure Anita gets the right color for the tux. I'm actually going to send Natalie a text about that, maybe you can take her shopping with you?" I tilt my head towards Ajay and she nods. "Cool, I'm going to finish up here and go home. I'd like to spend more time with Bloth before the wedding."

"Okay, I'll get the invitations tomorrow and distribute them to the legends. Do you want me to mail the two for your parents?" 

"Nah I'll give it to them the day of as a keepsake." I finish up my food and give Ajay a hug goodbye. 

"Bye guys, love yoou!" I call out as I exit and head for the truck. I get in and sigh, I'm just ready for some cuddles. 

I turn the radio on and set it to a rock station to jam out. I'm just about home and singing along to some Metallica when a doe jumps in the way of the truck. I glance to the side and see a fawn following close behind her. I'm about half a mile up the road from our driveway when I swerve off the road to avoid hitting them, I panic as my head slams into the steering wheel. The passenger side of the truck slams into a tree and the window shatters, I can feel a few small shards slice through my right arm. I'm dizzy and barely conscious as I try to find my phone. I notice it's on the floor by my feet. I open the door and fall gracelessly out of the truck, I turn my body just enough to avoid falling flat on my stomach. My shoulder pops as I hit the ground and I cry out. I muster the little strength I have left to crawl on my knees back to the door and retrieve my phone. I quickly pull up Anita's contact and press call. I lay on my back while breathing heavily with tears streaming down my face. 

"Hello?" She is obviously confused as I sob.

"A-accident...help?" My vision fades to black as I finally give in. My body is tired and the pain is searing, the last thing I hear is Anita yelling something into the phone.

*Anita's POV* 

"Hello?" I answer the call and stiffen up, I can hear you crying.

"A-accident...help?" is all you say, but you don't hang up. I can hear the distress in your voice.

"Where are you? What's wrong?!" I turn to Ajay and grab her shoulder.

"We need to go, bring D.o.c. Does anyone have a car?!" 

"Take mine, does somebody have a way to contact Bloodhound?" Elliott chucks his keys to me and I nod in appreciation.

"I do but they usually don't answer." Ajay pulls out her phone and grabs my hand to pull me out of the building. 

"Take me to the apex building, I'll run in and get d.o.c and some extra medical supplies. I'll let the doctor know something has happened so she can meet us at the hospital if need be." I click the unlock button on the key fob, a gray four door sedan beeps and we run towards it in a rush. We hop in and I hit the gas, I stop at the building like she asked. She hurries inside, I tap my foot impatiently until she returns. When she gets in I wait for her to buckle her seatbelt before pulling away. I can hear the phone ring a few times but Bloodhound never picks up. 

I'm driving way too fast but I'm doing my best to be careful.

'I just hope you are okay...'

*Bloodhound's POV* 

I hear a faint noise in the distance and I can't quite distinguish what it is. Artur flies into the house and caws incessantly. I can tell something is wrong so I stand up and follow his lead. He flies to the driveway and follows the road, I run close behind him and see smoke in the sky. Asta joins Artur as we keep going and my truck comes into view. My heart drops, it's slammed up against the tree and smoking. I run faster, when I finally make it I walk around the side and notice you laying on the ground. There's shattered glass and blood on the ground surrounding you, I quickly kneel beside you and check for a pulse. I'm careful not to move your body in case something is broken. I suck in a breath when I finally find a pulse, it's faint but noticeable. 

"You're going to be okay!" I try to keep myself composed but the tears well up in my eyes. I finally notice the phone beside your body, I pick it up and realize you're in a call with Anita. I quickly put it to my ear.

"Hello? Are you there!?" 

"Hello?" Elliott's voice comes through the other end.

"Vhere is Anita?" 

"She took my car and left in a hurry with Ajay. I think she was looking for Huntress." I growl out in frustration.

"She needs medical attention asap. Call the hospital and see if we can get a helicopter out here, an ambulance vill take too long." I hang up without waiting for a response as a car comes flying up the road. It stops abruptly and Ajay hops out followed by Anita.

"Move." Ajay checks her again as I back up. She grabs some alcohol and gauze. She checks the wounds on your arm for any glass before cleaning them. She sets d.o.c. up and attaches the cords to your arm.

"She is probably going tah need blood. We need tah get her to the hospital or the baby definitely won't make it." I don't even realize I'm crying as Anita kneels beside me. She throws her arm over my shoulder and pulls me close.

"Is the baby still alive right now?" The silence that follows is piercing.

"I don't know." She lifts your shirt and applies a small amount of pressure and sighs as a small weak kick pushes her hand up. "The baby is okay for now." 

The whirring of a helicopter erupts over the sky, it lands in the most open part of the road it can and two emts jump out with a stretcher. They make their way over and set you carefully on it, Ajay follows them back. 

"Get in the car." Anita helps me up and guides me to the passenger seat.

"I'm going to take you home to grab whatever you need, you can stay at the hotel with us when you're not at the hospital with her." I don't speak but start whispering prayers.

"Allfather, protect my beloved and our child." I close my eyes as the car starts moving.

'I don't know what I'd do without you...'


	4. Bed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the hospital with Bloodhound by your side. You slept through the night but you and the baby are alright, the doctor puts you on bed rest as a precaution.

I groan and turn my head, I peek one eye open and a blinding light comes into view. I shut it and try to roll on my side, but some IVs stop me from moving.

"Elska?" I recognize Bloodhound's voice, it sounds weak and weary which is very unlike them. I finally let my eyes open and slowly search the room. 

"She's awake, I'll go get the doctor." I watch Anita walk out of the room swiftly. Bloth squeezes my hand and I look up at them.

"Are you okay?" Their hair is disheveled and the bags under their eyes tell me they haven't slept in quite awhile.

"I am now..." They place a few lingering kisses on my hand. I'm awake enough now that memories of what happened flood my mind. 

"Is the baby okay?" I rest my hand on my stomach and feel some movement.

"The baby is alive and well." Ajay walks to the other side of the bed and pushes my hair back.

"Ah, goodmorning Miss ______. How are you feeling?" Dr. Robin enters the room with a clipboard in her hand. I muster the strength to sit up.

"Slow and easy, you're going to be on bed rest for awhile. After your accident there was a placental abruption, which just means the placenta started to detach from your uterus. Strenuous activity can make things worse. Luckily, you didn't go into premature labor but it is very possible you won't make it to full term. Any contractions, even Braxton hicks, and bleeding can be worrisome. If you do experience either you must call me right away." 

"Oh thank you Allfather.." Bloth squeezes my hand and smiles at me.

"If the problem gets worse we're going to have to do an emergency caesarean section. Everything is looking good now though, so you'll be able to go home once I get the paper work done." I frown as she leaves the room, Anita re-enters and stands next to Ajay before grabbing my other hand.

"How long was I out?" 

"All night. It's about noon now, they did run some tests but the meds kept you pretty ditzy so you were awake for awhile but barely." Anita pauses and gives my hand a squeeze. "I'm just so glad you're okay."

"So vhat happened?" Bloodhound interjects.

"A doe jumped into a road and there was a fawn following her. I didn't want to hit them so I panicked and drove off the road." I feel stupid for putting our lives at risk.

"Your baby is more important than a deer." Anita crosses her arms and I frown.

"I know! I love my baby so much but I panicked. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm so sorry...I feel like an idiot." 

"You're here and alive and so is the baby. That's all that matters now..." Bloodhound rests a hand on my cheek and kisses me passionately. I don't hesitate to return it and try to pull them close. When they do pull away I turn towards Ajay.

"What about the wedding? Will I be able to walk down the aisle?" Ajay looks around at everyone before responding.

"I think so, it will be good for you to get up and walk around but you have to limit your activities. No lifting anything except food to your mouth, yah hear me?" She wiggles her finger at me.

"Yes, mom. Seriously though, thank you so much, I don't think everything would be okay without you." 

"Elliott let us borrow his car and we got to you as soon as we could but Bloodhound was already there. How did you tell them you were in trouble?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Artur alerted me actually. He made me follow him to you." I smile and laugh.

"So we have to buy him some more treats, huh?" They nod and kiss me again.

"We should pay Elliott a visit too. I guess you're not down to have a bachelor party, are you?" I look at Bloth and they shake their head.

"I haven't slept since you left yesterday. I'm exhausted." 

"I'm so sorry Bloth, about everything. I owe you a truck." They frown and grab my hand again.

"I don't care about the truck elskan mín." I squeeze their hand as the doctor enters the room.

"Sign these and you'll be free to go. Just remember to be careful, no strenuous activities and that includes sex. Some people think of sex as a natural way to induce labor and that is not what you want right now." I can't hold in a sigh of disappointment as I sign the papers. The doctor removes the IVs, Ajay and Bloth grab my hands and help me off the bed. 

"You're about to get a full moon if you don't move Anita." I laugh and she blushes while grabbing a bag with clothes in it.

"We threw out the clothes you were wearing but this should be good enough to get you home." I nod and grab the bag, my back is incredibly sore so I wince as I stand up.

"I'll help yah." I smile appreciatively as I slip the gown off, Bloth turns away and I laugh.

"All it takes is one look, huh?" I throw a blue sundress on and a pair of light blue panties. Ajay grabs the tennis shoes and kneels down, I lift each foot to help her while holding the bed for balance. Bloth turns back around and smiles, we link our arms and slowly make our way to the nearest elevator. 

"I'm going to stop in to see Elliott. How are we going to get home anyways?" Bloth nods as we walk out of the hospital. 

"I vill buy a car vhile you visit him." I just eye them carefully.

"Get something safe for the baby or at the very least a full-size truck with an extended cab. It has to have a backseat." I wink and they nod in acknowledgment before giving my arm to Anita. 

"Please keep her safe." Anita and Ajay nod as they start to walk away. We stop every once in awhile to rest on a bench as we make our way to the bar but we eventually make it.

"Oh my god!" Elliott runs over and Ajay holds her hand out in front of me.

"Careful now." She warns him and Elliott nods before I pull him into a gentle hug.

"Thank you so much Witt." I let him linger for a moment before pulling away.

"We're just so happy you're okay. Everyone is here to see you." All the other legends are piled up in a corner by a pool table. We make our way over and they all cheer happily. Natalie comes up and hugs me, as I wrap my arms around her I notice that Revenant is here as well. Literally everyone is here, even Caustic is smiling at me.

"So the question we all have been wondering...is there still going to be a wedding?" Caustic asks and walks over, he pulls out a chair and helps me sit down. 

"Hell yeah!" I smile up at him and open my arms, he leans down and gives me a gentle pat on the back. I wince in pain but smile anyways.

"Thanks everyone for being here, it means so much to me that you all care." I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Of course! Anything for you, brotha!" Makoa's boisterous voice echoes as everyone agrees with him. Revenant comes up and offers me a glass of water, the confusion is clear on my face as he grunts.

"Just take it, skinbag." I smile at him and grab one of his robotic hands. He is much thinner than Pathfinder, the sharpness of his fingers only solidify his scary nature. Still, I rub my thumb on the back of his hand a few times and let him go, he doesn't seem to pull away immediately. I finally take the glass and he goes back to being a wallflower, I'm just glad he finally gave up his crappy attitude towards me. Caustic is still standing next to me protectively until he sees Revenant walk away. He rests a hand on my shoulder before going back to his game of pool against Natalie, I watch curiously. Natalie is ahead by a landslide, she only has the eight ball left to pocket. My attention is diverted to Pathfinder as he makes his way over to me while waving.

"Hi friend! I got you something!" He holds out a plushie, it's a kitten holding a ball of yarn. I take it and smile.

"Thank you! It's so cute! I'm going to keep it in the baby's room." I think about it for a moment and a realization dawns on me. I won't be able to help Bloth decorate the room, not to mention we don't have anything for the baby. I make a mental note to remind myself to ask Ajay to help me plan a baby shower so I can start buying stuff for the baby.

"No problem friend, I love you!" The little heart icon pops up and I smile. He is such a sweet robot, he doesn't always seem to understand what he's saying but there's never any bad intentions with him. It's comforting to be around him. I let the chatter drown out my thoughts as Octavio runs over with bowl of oatmeal for me.

"You have oatmeal in a bar?" I question him but take it anyways. It's apple and maple cinnamon, I can feel my mouth watering as I take a bite.

"Elliott has a secret stash for when he forgets to eat breakfast." I laugh and thank him before turning my focus to the food. I savor each bite. 

At least an hour goes by before Bloodhound walks in, they still look worse for wear and I frown as they approach. 

"Let us go home and rest my love." They hold out their hand and I gladly take it. They help me up and we say our goodbyes to everyone. 

"Hold up, let me drive yah. You're too tired and she's hurting, it's safer this way. Me and Anita can help watch after her 'til the wedding." I look at Bloth and they nod begrudgingly. Bloodhound does not like to admit weakness but I know they care too much to risk letting anything happen again.

We walk outside and a brand new truck is waiting. It has a cab, just like I asked, but I still laugh. Bloth must really love trucks but for a hunter it is probably the most convenient vehicle. Anita and Ajay sit in the front, Bloth opens the door to the back seat and beckons me in, they grab my waist to steady me and help push me up. I groan as some pain shoots up my spine.

"Sorry." I just huff out and sit, they get in and we put our seatbelts on. I lean my head on Bloth's shoulder and close my eyes for awhile. I'm having anxiety about being in a vehicle again but just sitting next to Bloodhound eases my fears.

"You know I'm really glad I'm okay and so is the baby. It just really freaking sucks we can't have sex, I mean we're about to get married!" Anita laughs and looks back at me.

"Nothing wrong with foreplay though!" She winks and I hum. I have to agree, something is better than nothing. Ajay drives carefully and slowly so it takes a bit longer to get home. As we pass the wreck I shudder, Bloth notices this and kisses my head to comfort me. 

We pull up into the driveway, as I step out of the truck Asta and Artur land on my shoulders. Asta nudges my face with her beak until I scratch her neck. Artur flies off of me and onto Bloth's finger, they lovingly kiss his beak. Artur nuzzles into them in response. Asta and Artur fly away together back to their nest after the display of affection. 

Ajay and Anita start to make their way to the stairs, I groan and follow close behind them. Bloodhound does their best to lift me up with each step without losing their balance. It feels like an eternity before we get up the stairs, I smile apologetically at Bloodhound.

"We're going to go lay down, will you guys be okay?" I ask, Anita nods and smirks at me.

"We're gonna go shoot some pool, maybe make-out a little." Ajay slaps her shoulder and I laugh.

"Just don't have sex on the table, we haven't had the chance to yet." They both shake their heads as we all make our way into the hallway. I give them one last wave before Bloth opens the door and ushers me inside. I sit on the edge of the bed and remove my dress. I look down and examine my body, my right arm is bruised as well as my side. I kick my shoes off and decide not to worry about the panties, it would be too much effort. I scoot up to the pillows on the bed and lay on the side I didn't fall on, Bloth lays in front of me and smiles lovingly at me. I get as close as I can until my bump is resting against their stomach. They gently put one hand on it and subconsciously rub circles as the baby kicks a few times.

"Be still and let us relax little one." I laugh and they look up at me.

"You know some people say a baby can learn to recognize voices they hear often." Their eyes cast back down and they scooch down until they're face level with my stomach. They back up a little bit to avoid being hit and I can't say I blame them.

"My child..." They run their hand back and forth over the bump. "I love you very much. I love your mother too. Please do not give her trouble." Bloth kisses my stomach a few times before cuddling it. I sigh happily and close my eyes, I fall asleep with Bloth still cuddling my bump.

*timeskip to the next morning*

"fjandinn (fuck)..." Bloth groans out in pain, I open my eyes and look down. They must have fallen asleep cuddling my bump and sometime in the night they pressed their cheek against it. I laugh as they pull away and rub their face.

"Goodmorning Bloodhound, morning jelly bean.." I yawn and pat my stomach before resting my hand on Bloth's head. "Can you help me sit up?" They nod and get up themself before extending a hand towards me. I grunt as I get up and stretch as Bloth pulls me into a hug. 

"We need to shower." I laugh as they rub my back.

"I agree, I'll make breakfast vhile you shower elskan mín." I throw on a robe and make my way to the bathroom. Ajay and Anita are on the couch talking quietly to each other.

"You're awake, Goodmorning!" I give Ajay a tired smile before walking towards the bathroom.

"Wait let me help, I don't want yah to fall." I nod, I just hope the hot water will calm the pain in my back. She grabs my arm and opens the door for me, I walk in and remove the robe and panties as she turns the water on.

"It's almost like having my own personal nurse." I laugh and she just puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Can't be too careful ____." She grabs my hand and steadies me as I stand in the shower, the water relaxes my tense muscles. I turn around and let it hit my back. I groan in satisfaction and Ajay hands me some soap. I clean myself up quickly and let her help me out. She hands me a towel and I thank her quietly before wrapping it around my body. I walk out and notice Bloth and Anita aren't in the living room, I shrug as I go to the room while Ajay looks for them. I decide since it's just us I won't even bother with a shirt. I throw on a maternity bra and some shorts before making my way out of the room. I hear talking in the kitchen, upon walking in the smell of eggs wafts into my nose and the familiar 'beep' of the waffle maker goes off. Bloth is at the stove while Anita and Ajay are at the table. I sit next to Anita and she grabs my hand.

"You look comfortable." I laugh and nod.

"You've seen my boobs before so I think this is alright." Ajay raises an eyebrow and Anita shrugs.

"It was an accident." She puts her hands up defensively. "Her boob popped out while she was sleeping." Ajay laughs and shakes her head as Bloth drops two plates on the table. I grab their hand to stop them from grabbing the other two and pull them into a quick kiss.

"Thank you my love." I grab the fork and start eating. They come back and sit beside me. We eat quietly and occasionally share a joke in between bites of food. I finish up and grab myself some more juice before holding Bloth's hand.

"Oh shit.." A look of horror passes over my face.

"Vhat is it?" I look at Bloth dead in the eyes.

"My parents are coming tonight for dinner." I groan and sit back.

"The others are coming too. Yah gonna need a bigger table." I hum in agreement before standing up.

"Go rest elskan mín. Ve vill take care of everything." I sigh and look at them.

"I'm not tired." I know I'm fighting a losing battle but it's worth a try.

"Just lay in bed and watch some TV or read a book." Ajay suggests, I contemplate it for a moment.

"Fine, you guys suck." I stick my tongue out and retreat to the room. I know I'm supposed to take it easy but I already know I'm going to get bored fast. I lay down and Bloth pops in to change into their uniform.

"Ve're going to town, ve von't be too long." They grab their phone and make it a point to show me it before resting it in their pocket. 

"If you need anything, call me." I smile and pull them into a hug.

"Of course, I'll see you soon." I lay back and get comfortable as they leave. Almost immediately my phone buzzes and my mom's name pops up.

'Can't wait to see you tonight!' I realize I haven't told her about the accident, if and when I do she's going to freak out. 

'Yeah me too, love ya'

I put my phone down and pick up a copy of 'A Farewell to Arms' by Ernest Hemingway. It's probably one of my favorite books. I've read it a few times but I still enjoy going back to re-read it. After about half an hour my eyes feel heavy, the constant reading almost gives me a headache. I set it back down on the nightstand and rest my eyes for awhile.

I'm nervous but patiently awaiting the party tonight, hopefully everything goes well.


	5. The Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You host a dinner for everyone, and your parents, the day before the wedding. There are some rough moments, but nothing keeps you from enjoying your time with you family.

I hear the truck pull up outside and someone beeps the horn. Slowly and cautiously I stand up and look out the window. Two more cars and a van are parked in the driveway along with the new truck. I saunter towards the closet and ponder what is appropriate to wear. I decide on my favorite maternity dress, it is a lace ombre babydoll dress with a fitted v-neck bodice. I kneel down and search the closet for some black flats. I grunt in pain before I stand back up and slide them on. I walk out of the room and open the door to the house before standing out on the balcony. I watch most of the legends pile out of the cars. Natalie is the first to notice me and waves.

"Hey! You look beautiful!" She blows me a kiss and I laugh while pretending to catch it. I rest my hand on my cheek afterwards.

"Thanks, do you wanna do my hair?" She nods enthusiastically and basically skips up the stairs. I watch for a moment as Bloth, Elliott and Pathfinder grab two large tables and chairs out of the van. Ajay and Renee are carrying a few bags each into the house but instead of following Natalie they go through the garage and up the first floor stairs. Natalie grabs my arm and we make our way to the bathroom, I let her run a hand through my hair a few times.

"What would you like me to do?" She tilts her head, adorably I might add, and looks at my face through the mirror.

"You can keep my bangs side-swept and curl it all. I think that would be cute and simple." She nods and I open the drawer with a curling iron. She grabs it and plugs it in before brushing my hair. After it heats up she gets to work, I try not to talk and break her concentration. It takes about 30 minutes for her to finish, all the while I can hear the shuffling of furniture outside of the door.

"Zhere you go, all finished!" I smile and turn around to give her a hug. We walk out and the living room is entirely rearranged. There are two tables connected together, Bloth and Elliott are setting chairs down around them while Ajay is setting a plain (f/c) table cloth over it. Octavio is the first to notice us approach. He wolf-whistles at me.

"Damn amiga you look hermosa." I blush and push my bangs off my face a bit. 

"I would twirl for you but I don't think my back can handle it." I laugh as everyone else looks up at me.

"Hey we're almost ready, are your parents coming?" I check my phone and notice a few texts from my mom.

"Yeah my mom said she's on her way, what did you guys bring back for food?" I walk into the kitchen and start unpacking some styrofoam and plastic containers of food. There's plenty of fresh vegetables, already steamed, and chicken breasts. A giant container of mashed potatoes sits on the snack bar along with a plate of biscuits. Lastly, there are two smaller containers of potato salad and macaroni salad. I check the fridge and freezer out of curiostity as well.

The fridge is stocked full of beer and wine, a couple bottles of sparkling cider made their way into the mix. I laugh and notice some red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting. I lick my lips and move on to check the freezer, there's an ice cream cake inside with congratulations written in purple icing. 

"Vhat are you doing?" I jump and turn around but hiss out in pain. I'm also embarrassed that I got caught snooping.

"I was just curious, I promise I wasn't going to eat it." I laugh as Bloth stands in front of me. They put a hand under my chin and tilt my head up. I wrap my arms around their neck and feel my face heat up. My heart is racing, it's as if I'm touching them for the first time. I lean up slowly and press my lips to theirs, they kiss back with just as much fervor. I pull away to breathe, my cheeks are flushed and my eyes are closed. I can feel their lips on mine again and I moan softly against their mouth, it feels like a jolt of electricity runs through my veins. Someone clears their throat in the doorway, I pull back quickly as my face heats up worse than before.

"Found them." I poke my head around Bloodhound's body and give Caustic a small smile. "Your parents are here." I nod and pull away from Bloth. 

"I need to get ready elskan mín. I'll meet you in the living room." 

"Okay, be quick!" They walk away and I go to greet my parents. My mom and dad are at the door scanning the room full of legends.

"Oh ___! Look at you!!" My mom runs inside and doesn't even bother to hold the door open for my dad. She rubs my bump and grins up at me. 

"Come on, let grandma feel you move!" She pokes me a few times before I grab her hand.

"You have all night to feel the baby kick," I whisper this next part," everyone is staring and it's making me uncomfortable." 

"Oh sorry!" She takes a step back and my father walks up to me. 

"You're looking well." We shake hands for a greeting in a very formal way. All I can think is 'at least he's not drunk' as Bloodhound walks into the room in a black pair of slim fit formal dress pants and a white tuxedo formal shirt. There is a long black tie and a pair of silver cufflinks with a riveted edge patterned frame to go with the shirt. A pair of black cap top lace up dress shoes finish off the outfit, I let my eyes wander over them a few times. Their muscles and broad shoulders make the shirt a tight fit. I stay composed on the outside but on the inside I'm melting. They look absolutely sexy.

"_______?" My mom rests a hand on my shoulder and I fake a cough.

"Yes?" 

"Should we bring the food out now?"

"If everyone's ready then sure!" I motion for everyone to take a seat.

"We'll bring everything out, you guys get comfortable." I hear a few words of agreement before Bloth and I go to the kitchen together. I grab a few bottles of wine and bring them to the table. I pour a glass for anyone who asks before switching over to the beer. I'm back in the kitchen, Bloth brought out most of the food already. They come back in and I catch myself staring again, they notice and smirk at me.

"Can I help you?" I clear my throat and shake my head.

"I wish you could, trust me." They realize what I'm implying and laugh.

"Maybe ve should join everyone else." 

"Yeah you're right." I take a bottle of sparkling cider with me to the table, Bloth and I sit next to each other. My mom is on our right, my dad is directly across from her. Anita, Ajay, Natalie and Renee are sitting on my mom's side. Caustic, Makoa, Elliott and Octavio are on my dad's side. MRVN is milling around, he's unable to eat so he occupies his time by engaging different people in small talk. As we eat the conversation is loud and lively. Laughter echoes through the house as everyone gets more and more drunk. 

"Alright! I want to propose a toast!" My mom stands up and raises her glass. "To my beautiful girl who is marrying one hell of a person. I mean I don't get the tattoos but I'll be damned if I don't say they have a muscular build." Some of the legends laugh at the comment.

"Mom that's weird!" I groan and she continues anyway.

"I've always wanted you to get married and now it's finally happening. Maybe you shouldn't be 7 months pregnant but oh well! To you my baby girl!" Everyone cheers and raises their glass. Bloth doesn't say anything but plants a quick kiss on my cheek. I can smell the alcohol on their breath, they aren't quite drunk like everyone else but they aren't completely sober either. 

"I'd like to say a few things as well." My dad stands up but his posture is stiff. "I can't believe how quick you got pregnant, I mean you weren't even gone a month!" It becomes clear to me he reached his limit of booze.

"And now you're dragging the poor bastard down the aisle. Goodluck to you, whoever the hell you are." He abruptly turns away and stumbles to the door. The room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I shake my head and follow him.

"You don't mean it, you're drunk and you cannot drive home right now." I try to grab his arm but he pushes me back. I cry out as I stumble, my lower back is still incredibly sore.

"You vill not put your hands on her again or I vill do something ve'll both regret." Bloodhound's voice is quiet but threatening, it makes me shudder. I'm just glad it isn't directed at me, Bloodhound terrifies me when they are angry. 

"Leave me alone. Enjoy your crappy life together." Bloth makes their way over to help me regain my balance. They guide me to a nearby chair and help me sit down. If Bloodhound didn't have to help me I'm almost positive they would have punched him in the face.

"Dad, please just calm down." I plead while trying not to cry. I should have expected this when I poured him that first drink. He slams the door shut and I can hear him stumbling down the stairs.

"Forget him elska, tonight is about us." Bloth squeezes my shoulder to comfort me.

"Someone needs to drive him back to town and I don't think it should be me." Bloth is skeptical to leave me but they finally agree to take him. I promise to entertain the others while they are gone. 

"Let's forget that happened and enjoy ourselves!" Everyone cheers and I stay silent as the others start up a conversation. I just listen in and enjoy the company while I wait for Bloodhound to get back. I make sure to pour more drinks for everyone and even sneak a cupcake for myself before they get back.

I'm not going to let my dad ruin this for me, it's been such a wonderful evening so far.

When Bloodhound walks back in the door everyone claps and shouts 'cake'. I laugh and grab their hand before dragging them to the kitchen. They don't say anything but back me into the wall carefully. With both hands on either side of my head they nuzzle into my neck. They place a few small kisses on it and I bite my lip to suppress a moan.

"A-are you alright Bloodhound?" They move one hand down my body and rest it on my hip.

"I am fine." I let them stay there for awhile and enjoy the warmth from their body.

"Hound we need to get that cake before there's a riot." I laugh as they pull away.

"Sorry." They don't say anything else before grabbing the cake. We make our way back to everyone together.

"Hell yeah that looks good!" Elliott stands over the cake as I begin to cut it up. I give everyone a piece and we all eat in blissful silence.

"So where are we all staying tonight? You know the bride can't spend the night with the groom, right?" My mom is the one to finally talk.

"That's just a silly superstition. There's no way I'm not getting some alone time with them looking like that!" I laugh and take another bite of cake. Bloth fixes their tie and smirks at me.

"Ve have two guest rooms and ve can move these tables to make more space." 

"Yeah, but the night is still young! Who wants to shoot some pool?" Anita stands up.

"Let's do it!" I stand up and she looks at me confused.

"You know how to play?" 

"I bet you a foot massage that I'll kick your ass." I smirk confidently, a loud cacophony of 'oohs' follow.

"You're on FNG." we shake hands and Bloth helps me down to the first floor. Everyone gathers around the table as I rack the balls. 

"You wanna break?" She nods and chalks up her stick. I watch carefully as she pockets the solid number six. She takes another shot and misses before sighing in frustration. I determine my approach before taking a shot. The balls are scattered, most of the stripes are blocked from the pockets by solids. I attempt a jump shot and successfully get the number nine in. I get a round of applause and curtsy in response before I make my next shot. 

*timeskip to the end of the game*

All I have left to sink in is the eight ball, Anita has the two solids left. I call the top left pocket and go for a bank shot. I'm concentrating hard, even sweating a little, as I take the shot. I miss it and sink the cue ball in which results in an automatic win for Anita.

"Fuck..." I sigh in defeat and Bloth rubs my back.

"That was a hell of a game, all I want is a kiss on the cheek." I smile and grab her face in both hands.

"Ajay, I swear I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend!" 

"What-" I give her a quick sloppy kiss on the lips and make an audible 'muah' jokingly.

"Oh my God." Ajay facepalms.

"That was k-kinda hot..." Elliott blushes.

"No more kissing anybody else." Bloth states firmly and pulls me close. I grab their tie and yank it to bring their face close to mine.

"I promise to save my kisses for you and our children for the rest of my life." I close the space between our lips and wrap my arms around their neck to deepen the kiss. I pull away and scan the room.

"We're going to set the living room up for some of you to sleep in, you guys can keep playing and hanging out but we're going to bed." 

"I'll take care of it, brotha. Go have fun." Makoa gestures to the stairs.

"Thanks Gibby." I hug him and grab Bloth's hand.

"Goodnight everyone!" I don't wait for a response before dragging Bloth up the stairs and to our room. Once inside I push them to the edge of the bed, they sit down and stare at me.

"Ve cannot make love elskan mín." I sigh and nod. 

"That doesn't mean we can't be intimate." I pull my dress down and kick my flats off. Their gaze is intense as I take off my panties and bra off. 

"Take your tie off, please." They listen and remove it. I undo the buttons on their shirt and run my hands over their chest. I inch my way up to their shoulders before grabbing the edge of the shirt to pull it off their arms. They stand up and kick off their shoes before sliding their pants and boxers down. I stand in front of them, our lips are barely touching as they set their hands on my sides. My heart beat is speeding up yet it feels like everything is moving slowly. I rest my hands on their shoulder as we kiss, it feels like our surroundings disappear. It's just us together holding each other close in this moment. I part my lips just enough to let their tongue snake inside. I don't fight for dominance, I simply submit myself to them. I pull back for air after awhile and smile, my cheeks are flushed.

"Let me please you?" I stare at them and wait for consent. They nod and I motion for them to move closer to the edge of the bed. Once they get comfortable I kneel in front of them. I lean forward to give the head of their penis a kiss before swirling my tongue around it a few times. I use one hand to hold myself steady as I put about half their length in my mouth. I let the other hand rest on their balls and fondle them gently as I bob my head over their length. I'm sitting at the perfect angle where I can glance up at them and they can watch as I pleasure them. I look up and notice their eyes are closed as they bite their lip. A low growl escapes from them and I moan out. Knowing I am the cause of their pleasure is satisfying to me and only urges me on. 

They rest a hand on my head and grab a handful of hair as I move my hand from their balls to my breast and massage it. I speed up and moan out a few more times. I look up once again, their eyes are now open and the lustful gaze they give me makes me shiver. I can feel their cock twitching and feel their warm seed on my tongue, I wait until every last drop is out before removing my mouth. I swallow it all and almost gag at the salty, bitter taste of it. They sigh in a highly satisfied manner before sitting back. 

"Vhat is it you desire from me elskan mín?" I smile as they move up the bed. I sit in their lap and let my legs sprawl out behind them with my palms flat on the bed a little bit behind me to hold myself up.

"My breasts are sore." They don't say anything before they grasp both breasts and start kneading them. I exhale loudly and close my eyes. They find a gentle rhythm and occassionally use their thumbs to rub my nipple. 

"Is that normal?" I look at them confused before bending my head forward. A clear/yellowish fluid is leaking from my nipple. I let out a small laugh and nod.

"That's the first time it's happened but the doctor did say it could happen. It's called colostrum, it's what I'll produce before my breast milk comes in." They tentatively put a finger over my nipple to clean it off. 

"Is it okay if I use my mouth?" They sound unsure.

"You might end up tasting some if you do." Bloth contemplates that for a moment and shrugs. They attach their mouth to the nipple they cleaned off and swirl their tongue around. 

"That feels so good..." They continue for a minute or two before switching breasts and give the other one the same treatment. I can tell they are getting tired after awhile and grunt. I move off their lap and lay on my back beside them.

"Thanks." I smile and they hum at me.

"It didn't taste like much, just a little bitter." I blush and laugh.

"Sorry." They shrug and lay down too, I roll onto my side to face them.

"Can I ask you something?" 

"You just did." I playfully slap their shoulder and they turn over to look at me.

"Did you have a name? I mean, who were you before you became the Allfather's Bloodhound?" They think for a moment.

"Yes." 

"Are you going to tell me? I mean, do I get to change my last name? We are getting married." A look of surprise crosses their face.

"You vould vant to take my name?" 

"Of course, I feel like that's a symbol of unity in marriage." The don't say anything and close their eyes. I assume they've fallen asleep.

"Kristoffer Johannson. But ve do not really have surnames. My father vas named Johann. So the literal translation is 'son of Johann'."

"Oh." I can't hide my disappointment.

"How about you take Hundur as your last name?" 

"Wouldn't that be weird?" I sigh in frustration.

"It is up to you elskan mín. I vill be happy either vay as long as you are mine forever."

"Hundur it is..." I place one last loving kiss on their lips before falling asleep cuddled up beside them.


	6. The wedding pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is finally here! Everyone is busy setting up and preparing for your wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm splitting this into two parts, but the second part will be out asap. I've already started writing it! :)

"Sweetheart! Wake up!" My mom is banging on my door. I almost jump up out of excitement but due to...physical limitations, I sit up painstakingly slow and grunt a bit.

"I'm coming mom!" I yell back, Bloodhound is already gone from the room so I don't bother being quiet. 

"Well hurry up and get ready, we have to go to town and pick everything up." She calls through the door, I put on a sweater and some maternity jeans. I slide into a pair of flats, I'm too far along to bother bending down to tie sneakers. We walk into the kitchen together and Ajay is waiting for us at the snack bar with Bloth and Anita.

"Where do yah think you're goin'?"

"Well I'm taking my daughter to town." My mom crosses her arms over her chest.

"She's supposed to be on bed rest. Don't worry I'll get everyting we ordered." I shrug and sit in Bloth's lap.

"Why is she on bed rest?" Shit! I forgot we didn't tell her what happened. I sigh and rub my temple, I'm ready to be bombarded with questions and/or affection. 

"There vas an accident." Bloth kisses my shoulder and wraps their arms around my waist.

"Oh my God, what happened!?" 

"It's okay, the baby is fine. There was a placental abruption so the doctor told me to take it easy." Her eyes widen in horror and I feel bad for telling her. She comes over and rests her hand on my bump.

"My poor grandbaby." The baby kicks as she moves her hand around and she squeals in excitement. "Awe I love you too!" I rest my hand on top of hers. 

"You guys should get going, me and Bloth will set up everything outside. By that I mean I'll watch them do it." 

"Okay, just don't let her lift a finger, yah hear me? I'll kick your butt if something happens."I laugh at her protective nature, it's very endearing but I know Bloodhound won't let anything happen to me.

"You have my vord." I stand up and give them each a hug goodbye before walking them to the balcony. As they descend the staircase I sit on the porch swing and watch them leave. 

After awhile Asta rests on my shoulder. I enjoy the fall breeze and scratch her neck while waiting for everyone else to get up. I can hear Bloodhound in the garage, I presume they are getting the chairs together to set up on the lawn. A couple of months ago I also bought a tent canopy to set over the chairs to help shade everyone from the sun. Pathfinder helped me put it in the garage for safe storage while Bloth was still away. 

I hear the door swing open and heavy footsteps approach me.

"Goodmorning Caustic!" He grunts and sits besides me. "Do you want me to make you some coffee?"

"Elliott is brewing some actually, but thank you. I wanted to talk to you about your father." I frown, I almost completely forgot about my dad's outburst yesterday.

"What's up?" 

"I would like to accompany you down the aisle, if he does not plan on attending." I beam at him and rest one hand on his shoulder.

"Caustic-"

"You can call me Alex." He interrupts.

"Alex," I correct myself before continuing, "I would love that." 

"Excellent." 

"Will you dance with me too? I-I've always dreamed of a father-daughter dance, but if that's too much-" I stutter, I'm nervous about his reaction to my seemingly silly request.

"That will be no trouble at all. Have you picked a song?" I shake my head and we brainstorm together before deciding on one. Alex gets up and bids me a soft 'farewell' before going inside for coffee. My heart is overjoyed from the whole conversation, I almost can't believe how much he seems to like me. 

I hear Pathfinder greet Bloth down in the garage, the scratching of chair legs follows and they both walk out carrying a few chairs. I walk down the steps with a tight grip on the banister and follow close behind them.

"Hello friend!" Pathfinder doesn't turn around as he greets me so he can keep following Bloodhound.

"Hey pathy! Where are we setting up?" I ask, the question is directed at Bloodhound.

"I vas thinking somevhere in the field to the side of the shed." I hum in agreement and survey the open land. I've been here for quite some time and have never ventured out too far. An idea pops into my head, we haven't really talked about a honeymoon yet but I think a romantic night under the stars would be the perfect end to what I hope is a perfect evening.

"Ve vill go get more chairs, maybe you can line them up. If it becomes too much just rest my love." 

"Why don't you just pack everything in the back of the truck and drive it over, it will be a lot easier." I suggest.

"That is a good idea. Ve vill be back beloved." I nod as they go and open the chairs up for me. I set up two chairs side by side and leave a few feet in between for an aisle. I sit on one of the chairs and wait patiently for Bloth to bring some more over. I start humming to myself, the song is something special that I plan on surprising Bloodhound with later.

I hear the truck engine roar to life and watch as Bloth carefully drives on the grass in reverse. Pathfinder is in the bed of the truck to keep the canopy secured (as well as a few other chairs). Once Bloth turns the truck off they both hop out and begin to unload everything. By the time they finish they've laid out eight more chairs and successfully set up the canopy. A small bead of sweat travels down Bloth's cheek but they quickly wipe it away with their sleeve. I sigh and stand up before resting one hand on my hip and the other on my bump as I make my way over to the two sitting on the tailgate.

"Is there anything else you need to bring over?" I ask, genuinely unsure.

"Ve vill bring the tables for the cake and flowers and the other for your stereo." The stereo is a little bit older, my dad gave it to me quite some time ago but it still works. The speakers connect to the back of it, one is almost blown out though. There is a cassette player and a rotating CD player with four slots, as well as an aux cord slot. I love the hell out of it so I was adamant that we use it for the wedding instead of paying for something new.

"Okay, I'm going to set up the rest of these chairs." I turn around and walk towards the pile of chairs on the ground. I bend down to grab one but my pathetic attempts leaving me huffing. 

"Hey pathy, can you stay behind to help. I think I need to sit." I groan out and plop on one of the chairs I previously set up. I bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut as a wave of pain passes through me. Bloodhound immediately runs over and kneels in front of me.

"Vhat hurts?" I can tell they already know the answer but the discomfort in my stomach didn't last for more than a few seconds.

"I think it was just a cramp, maybe a braxton hicks contraction. My back hurts though, I should probably go lay down until it's time for me to get ready." 

"Of course, I vill call the doctor." They attempt to help me up but Pathfinder interjects.

"Let me help friend!" He places one hand under my knees and the other around my back before lifting me up. I quickly throw my arms around, what you could consider, his neck and laugh. Bloodhound watches us carefully as Pathfinder walks me back to the house, once we make it safely up the steps they drive the truck back into the garage. I can hear their boots thumping on the stairs as MRVN tucks me into bed. I give him an appreciative smile as Bloth grabs my phone from the nightstand to call the doctor. Elliott walks in with a look of concern.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" 

"Some tea would be great actually, and maybe some company." 

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." I nod as Bloth comes back in.

"Someone should stay here vith you, if you feel any more pain ve vill take you into town." The concern is apparent in their voice.

"Elliott is getting me some tea, he'll be back in a few minutes. I promise everything will be alright, now go finish up so we can get married." They sit beside me on the bed and pull me close.

"I'm bringing my phone, don't hesitate to call me." 

"Of course." I lean against them as they hold my hand and press a gentle kiss to the back of it. They get up and glance back one more time before leaving, I shut my eyes as I wait for Elliott to return. There's a soft knock on the door so I sit up.

"Come in." To my surprise, Renee comes in followed by Elliott.

"Heard you weren't feeling well." She states with worry in her voice.

"Just some back pain." I smile at her reassuringly as Elliott moves into the room and sets the tea on the nightstand.

"Well drink up and I can give you one hell of a massage." I contemplate his offer for a moment.

"I don't know if Bloth will be okay with that but it sounds really good..." I carefully pick up the cup and blow on the tea before taking a sip. 

"I might have a heating pad in the closet." Renee walks over and opens the door to check around, she eventually finds one. There's a light pink blush on her cheeks as she sets it up for me and I look at her apologetically but I'm honestly unsure what exactly made her blush.

"Thanks guys, I think I'm going to try to nap for awhile."

"No problem." Renee rests a hand on my shoulder and gives me a small smile.

"Alrighty, we'll be right outside if anything happens." Elliott bows before they leave together. I close my eyes as the warmth from the heating pad relaxes my tense muscles. I fall into a dreamless slumber.

*timeskip to after your nap*

"Hey FNG, you up?" I stretch out as I hear Anita's footsteps coming around the side of the bed.

"I'm up." I yawn as she sits beside me.

"Time to get ready, we're almost done setting up." I sit up and rest my forehead on her shoulder.

"I'm nervous." As I look up at her the door opens again, this time Ajay enters with my mom trailing close behind.

"Come on wit yah, go get cleaned up. I'll help yah." I nod and sit up, she takes my hand to help me stand up. We make our way to the bathroom, I do the normal routine of washing my hair and body with Ajay close by.

"I'll go get your dress and gather the bridesmaids to your room. We'll get the dresses out and ready." I nod and she helps me out of the shower before leaving the room. I dry off and examine myself in the mirror while lightly tracing the marks on my neck. I brush my hair back before wrapping a towel around my body and make my way to the room. Natalie, Ajay, Anita and my mom are waiting for me with the dresses laid out perfetly on the bed. There are two lilac chiffon bridesmaids dresses with ruffle-framed spaghetti straps. They're both ankle length with a skirt slit as well. Instead of a dress for Anita there's a lilac tuxedo jacket with matching dress pants and a black bowtie to top it all off. For footwear, Ajay and Natalie will be wearing black flats while Anita has a pair of black dress shoes. 

My dress is a long sleeve double-layer white lace maternity dress. It has a v-back and a short bridal train on it with a lace over-lay. I grab it and remove my towel before slipping it up my body, my mom holds my arm to help me keep my balance. Ajay zips up the back for me and I slide my feet into a pair of white flats. 

"Oh my baby..." A few tears well up in my mom's eyes as I throw my arms around her shoulder to pull her close. I look at the others when I pull back, they're all dressed and ready to go. Anita is having some trouble with the bowtie so she leaves the room to get Elliott's help.

"What do you want to do with your hair?" My mom asks curiously.

"I don't want to go crazy, I think a half up half down hairstyle will work. We can just curl it again, that won't take too long." This time Ajay grabs my arm as Natalie walks out first to make sure none of the guys are nearby. She calls back 'all clear' and we hurry to the bathroom. The whole process of curling my hair and putting it up only takes about 35 minutes. When Ajay is done we walk through the living room together. Anita and Natalie are waiting for us, they gesture to the door but I stop and glance through the open window. My jaw drops as I see what they did while I was asleep.

Strings of light are hanging around all the edges of the canopy. The chairs are lined with white streamers with bows tied on the back of every chair. There's a white metal arch lined with silk vine hanging garland consisting of leaves and long hanging lines of purple flower petals. The two tables from last night are set up a little further behind the chairs, the cake is set up in the the center of one table surrounded by silverware and small plates. A few wine glasses are lined up on the table as well. A red cooler is hidden underneath the table, I presume it's filled with the drinks to go with the cake. The other table has my stereo on it, a thick extension chord runs from the shed to said table for power. The design is rather simple but perfect to me.

"Are yah ready?" I gulp nervously but I can't deny I'm excited as well.


	7. The wedding pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is as perfect as you hoped it would be!

"Are yah ready?" I gulp nervously but I can't deny I'm excited as well. 

"I think so.." my voice is barely above a whisper as Anita hands me the bouquet. I clutch it close to my body as she links our arms together. We walk outside and very cautiously make our way down the stairs, Natalie keeps a close eye on the train of my dress to make sure it doesn't get caught on anything. As we approach the hushed whispers come to a halt, all eyes are on us. Pathfinder, Makoa and Octavio are sitting on one side of the aisle. Renee is on the other side sitting alone, my mom joins her when we get close. Ajay and Natalie line up front next to where I'll be standing. Bloodhound is waiting patiently, their eyes are locked on me and a small smile graces their face. Elliott, previously standing next to Bloth, makes his way to the stereo to plug his phone in. Alex, who was waiting patiently, links our arms and I nervously clench my bouquet. The wedding officiant nods to Elliott, he plays Felix Mendelssohn's wedding march and runs around back next to Bloth. 

Alex nudges me forward, I take a few deep breaths and move. I lock eyes with Bloodhound and smile, focusing on them makes every fear I have seemingly dissipate. Alex lets me go and sits down beside my mom. Bloth takes my hands and gently rubs my knuckles with their thumbs.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of _____ _____ and Bloth Hundur. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow _____ ______ and Bloth Hundur to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.

Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners.

Will you, Bloth Hundur, take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

"I vill." They state it firmly without hesitation.

"Will you, ____ _____, take them to be your wedded spouse?" 

"I will." I smile and squeeze their hands.

"Two people in love do not live in isolation. Their love is a source of strength with which they may nourish not only each other but also the world around them. And in turn, we, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. By our steadfast care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new family they are creating today. Will everyone please rise?

Will you who are present here today, surround ______ _______and Bloth Hundur in love, offering them the joys of your friendship and supporting them in their marriage?" A chorus of 'we will' breaks the silence following the question.

"You may be seated. We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love—which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance—will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume. If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any religious or civic law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another person fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility. Please now read the vows you have written for each other." The officiant gestures for me to speak.

"Bloodhound, before we met I thought I knew what I wanted. I joined the games to be someone people could be proud of but I wasn't expecting to fall in love, especially with you of all the people in the outlands. I've always admired your grace and composure on the battlefield.The first time we met something was there, maybe it was just curiosity or lust. I remember hearing your accent and I thought I might just throw myself at you right then and there in the lunchroom." I laugh, I'm sort of embarrassed for admitting it. Bloth chuckles and smiles at me in a way that makes my heart beat faster.

"That first night we spent together was perfect. I remember how the moonlight illuminated you sitting on the rock, you were like an angel in the night sweeping me off my feet. The weeks that followed were rough though, I trained harder than I have my whole life trying to get you out of my mind. I was afraid of breaking my heart over something you might have seen as just a mistake. So when you came back to me and we found out I was pregnant...well the amount of joy I felt was immeasurable. Then you asked me to marry you and I knew no matter what you would always have my back through thick and thin. I would give my last breath for you and our child. My heart is full as long as you're by my side. I can't wait to see what our future holds." I let the tears welling up finally spill. I try to calm down, I sniffle a few times and notice a stray tear on Bloodhound's cheek too. I'm surprised but reach up and wipe it away quickly for them. The officiant nods and and gestures towards Bloth this time.

"I vas intrigued by you the moment I laid my eyes on you. I thought you vould be a worthy opponent and everyone seemed to agree. You fit in so vell, you belonged there vith us. Our fates were intertwined from the moment we met. I prayed to the Allfather for a sign. The night we spent together vas the answer I got and nothing more needed to be said. I vas determined to have you and vhile I did back off for avhile I kept a close eye on you. I lost focus thinking about you so after you von the first match I gave in and made my intentions known. The baby vas a surprise but I have no regrets vhen it comes to us. I love you." This time they wipe my face and use their thumb to caress my cheek.

"The Allfather blesses us both, now and forever." I want to kiss them but I wait impatiently to.

"May I have the rings, please?" Asta and Artur fly in, both are carrying a ring in their beaks. "Please repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

"I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you." I take the plain sterling silver ring from Asta before grabbing Bloth's left hand. I slide the ring on their finger and smile up at them for a moment.

"I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you." They grab a beautiful sterling silver ring with a (favorite gemstone) it the middle with smaller diamonds on either side of it from Artur. They slide the ring on after grabbing my hand and smile back at me.

"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss each other!" Bloth trails one hand to my hip and uses the other to pull me close, I wrap my arms around their neck in response and tilt my head up. We close the space between our lips and loud cheering erupts from the others. We stay intertwined for what feels like forever and when we finally pull away I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me. Every kiss we've shared up until this moment is incomparable. I don't waste any time after catching my breath to pull them down again for one more loving kiss.

Anita, who has been dutifully standing next to me, pulls me in for a hug after we pull away from each other. 

"That was beauitful!" Ajay joins in by throwing her arms around our backs. Elliott walks over and slaps Bloth on the back.

"So it's official, congratulations are in order." He scans the rest of the crowd and raises his voice. "Let's get this party started!" He makes his way to the stereo and puts on a playlist for dance music. 

My mom approaches me with tears in her eyes. 

"I'm so proud of you, you never needed to do anything for me to be proud of you. I love you!" I embrace her and cry against her shoulder.

"I know, I know..." We stand there together for awhile before Bloodhound makes their way to my side.

"Shall we dance elskan mín?" They rest their arm over my shoulder.

"Actually I have a surprise for you." I grab their hand and guide them to a chair. I beckon Elliott over and whisper in his ear, he nods in understanding. He runs to the house and comes back with an acoustic guitar. He pulls a chair in front of everyone and sets the guitar down. Ajay turns the music off and everyone except Elliott gives me a curious but confused look.

"So I've been preparing something for the last few months. I promise it will not be perfect, but I hope my message gets across. I dedicate this song to you my love." I sit down and find a comfortable position with the guitar in my lap. I rest the curve of the body on top of my baby bump and ready my fingers. I tap my foot to get a steady tempo and start strumming.

"Merrily we fall out of line, out of line  
I'd fall anywhere with you, I'm by your side  
Swinging in the rain, humming melodies  
We're not going anywhere until we freeze" 

I bit my lip and focus on my playing before the next line.

"I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not afraid" 

I smile up at Bloth.

"Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side"

I exhale nervously.

"Carefully we're placed for our destiny  
You came and you took this heart, and set it free  
Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me  
I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are"

I look up again during the pause and notice my mother is crying.

"I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not afraid"

"Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all"

"You so know me  
Pinch me gently  
I can hardly breathe"

"Forever is a long, long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all"

There's a round of applause after I finish up. I feel lightheaded as I stay seated to try and catch my breath. I return the guitar to Elliott before Bloth stands up and walks over, their cheeks are flushed.

"Did you like-" I'm cut off by their lips pressing against mine. 

"That vas beautiful my love. I did not know you could sing." I laugh and shake my head.

"Barely, trust me I practiced a lot." They shrug and pull me close again

"It vas perfect." I shut my eyes and rest my head on their chest.

"I think you owe me a dance, Huntress." Alex walks up and I smile, Bloth is reluctant to let me go. Alex extends a hand out towards me and I take it, we walk a few feet away. I tell Ajay to play 'Patience' by Guns N' Roses as Alex places both hands on my hips and I rest my hands his shoulders. We sway to the song, Anita and Ajay copy our movements. I smile over at them as my mom somehow convinces Bloth to dance with her as well.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Alex's voice is unusually soft.

"It is what it is, don't apologize for his asinine behavior. You've done more than enough to make up for it, Alex. I'm truly grateful."

"Out of curiosity, are your parents...together?" I smirk at him and shake my head.

"Are you asking for permission to talk to my mom?"

"Perhaps." I think about it, Alex has been known to be ruthless. However, he's been nothing but kind to me so I make a decision.

"Go for it." I pull away and beckon Bloth over as the song ends. Bloth and my mom walk over together quickly.

"Mom, this is Alex. He's one of the participants in the games."

"Oh he looks familiar, it's nice to meet you." I grab Bloth's arm as my mom and Alex strike up a conversation.

"Let's cut the cake and sneak away together." 

"If that is vhat you vant elskan mín." I nod and we announce we're cutting the cake. We walk up to the table, I hold the knife and Bloth rests their hand on top of mine. We cut out the first piece and set it on a plate. We set it aside to enjoy together and everyone cheers.

"Hey Ajay, can you give everyone cake? We're going for a walk." We cut a few more slices together.

"Of course, but rememba what the doctor said." I roll my eyes playfully and nod.

"Thanks, Ajay. You're awesome."

"I know!" We exchange one last smile before we grab our piece and walk away from the group. I take a few bites as we walk aimlessly together.

"It is official." I swallow another bite of cake and look up at them. They don't say anything but smile, I scoop up some cake and lift the fork towards their mouth.

"Try it." They shake their head and I furrow my brows. "You don't like anything sweet, do you?"

"Vell I love you." I blush and throw my arms around their shoulders, the cake drops to the ground but I couldn't care less.

"You make this whole 'not able to have sex' issue a lot harder when you say things like that." I whisper and rest my forehead against their chest. The sexual tension that follows is unbearable. I take a step back and exhale while trying to focus on something more positive. It almost seems impossible. 'It's for the baby' I remind myself over and over again, but when I look at Bloth I start to give in to the temptation. 

"Elska vhat are you thinking? You have that...look." They raise an eyebrow at me and I smile deviously.

"Everyone is distracted, Ajay won't tell them where we went.." They cross their arms and take a step back.

"No." Their voice is firm and their stare is unwavering. 

"Fine." I huff out in annoyance.

"I'd like to go back and dance vith my vife." I take their hand, everyone is finished eating and just chatting with one another. 

"Honey, are you ready to dance? I want to record it!" My mom beams and I nod, she sets up her phone and everyone gathers around to watch. The song starts and Bloth holds me close, one hand is around waist while the other intertwines with my free hand. I set my other hand on their shoulder and rest my cheek against their chest.

"What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time"

We sway side to side slowly.

"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"

I lift my head up and we stare into each other's eyes. It feels like everything around us disappears, the only thing that matters is their hold on me. I almost forget to breath, I'm awestruck with how handsome Bloodhound is.

"All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here"

Their smile is mesmerizing, I find myself unable to focus on anything else.

"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"

My face heats up as I look back into Bloth's eyes, their gaze is intense but full of admiration and love.

"There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right"

They rest a hand on my cheek and use their thumb to caress it, I let a few tears of joy slide down my face. I've never felt so loved and needed by anyone in my entire life. The baby kicks, it feels like butterflies fluttering around. I can tell Bloth feels it to as they glance down at my stomach. It only makes the moment more special.

"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
And me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive"

As the song ends Bloth pulls me into a kiss. My whole body ignites and every part of me is oversensitive to their touch. When they pull away the emptiness is insufferable, I desperately cling to them as I press our lips together again. They kiss back with an equal amount of passion. We reluctantly pull away as everyone cheers for us.

I don't ever want to forget this night.


	8. A Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bloth decide to go camping for your honeymoon. But you run into someone you never expected to meet.

"That is the north star." Bloodhound points up to the sky, I follow their finger and smile. I scoot closer to them, the air is cooler at night and my sweater doesn't quite fit over my bump. Everything from the wedding is still set up but everyone else is inside sleeping, watching TV or playing pool. Bloodhound and I brought out a blanket and a few pillows to star gaze. 

"Can you hand me that blanket please?" They silently throw it over me, I laugh and poke my head back out. 

"Thanks." The whistling of the wind is all that can be heard, occassionally a loud cheer erupts from somewhere in the house but it's mostly quiet and calm.

"We picked the perfect day to get married." I roll over and face them, their focus is still on the stars.

"It vas a perfect vedding." They finally speak again and turn their head. Our eyes lock and I reach a hand out to their cheek. 

"There's only one thing that can make this better." I smirk and they sigh in frustration. 

"Elska you know vhat the doctor said. Do you vant to have the baby now?" I think for a moment.

"Mind blowing sex to consummate our marriage might be worth it." They look at me and shake their head.

"The baby needs time to grow strong and healthy elskan mín." I sigh in defeat and sit up.

"Doesn't it bother you even a little bit?" I bite my lip as they rest a hand on my shoulder.

"I enjoy the time ve have together no matter vhat ve do." 

"Hmm."

"Vhen everybody leaves, I vas thinking ve could go somevhere together." I can tell they are just trying to make me feel better.

"I like it here. I spend most of my days on the porch swing listening to music and reading, it's relaxing."

"I'm not used to being home often." They admit to me. I look back at them and smile.

"Yeah I imagine you don't have a lot of free time. When do you think you'll go on another hunt?"

"I do not plan on leaving until the baby comes." I nod, I'm grateful I won't have to be alone for the rest of the pregnancy.

"You better pick up a hobby then, we still have a few months." They hum in acknowledgement and I lay back down. I stare up at the sky and readjust the pillow under my head. The baby moves around a bit, I subconsciously rub my stomach and sigh.

"The baby is restless?" Bloth asks curiously.

"Yeah, I like to talk to h--... them... when they get this way." I catch myself before I accidentally 'spill the beans'. They don't seem to notice as they move closer and rest their head on my chest.

"Sofðu þig núna, ó barn mitt (Sleep you now, oh child of mine)  
Sofðu þig í jötu þínum (Sleep you in your manger)  
Sofðu meðan vetrarvindar munu væla (Sleep while winter winds will whine)  
Sofðu þér öruggur fyrir hættu (Sleep you safe from danger)

Sofðu þig þegar myrkur ísinn stynur (Sleep you when the dark ice groans)  
Frost og eldur nálgast (Frost and fire nearing)  
Sofðu þig þegar þögnin grætur (Sleep you when the silence moans)  
Sofðu þig án ótta (Sleep you with no fearing)

Sofðu þig vel og sefur þig lengi (Sleep you well and sleep you long)  
Því að lífið mun láta þig þreytast (For life will leave you weary)  
Sofðu þig kyrr og sefur þig sterkan (Sleep you still and sleep you strong)  
Til að þú heyrir ekki lengur í mér ('Til you no longer hear me)

Þú heyrir ekki lengur í mér (You no longer hear me)" Bloth speaks softly, their words are calm and soothing. I have no idea what they said but I recognize a few words I've heard them use before. My best guess is it's a lullaby because of the repetition but I don't bother asking. I run my hand through their hair soothingly.

Between the calmness of the night and their hand rubbing circles on my stomach in a steady rhythm I find myself unable to keep my eyes open. I fall asleep feeling completely relaxed.

*timeskip to the next morning* 

"Good morning friend!" Pathfinder is standing over me but I can tell I'm no longer on the ground. I slap my hands down and run them over the fabric underneath me, I recognize it as the couch cushions and sigh as I sit up.

"Morning, Pathy. How did I get here?" 

"Bloodhound asked me to carry you in last night, you must have fallen asleep on the ground." I nod and grab his hand. He helps me up and I give him a long hug.

"You're a good friend, Pathfinder." I hear the crackle of the monitor on his chest as it flashes a few hearts.

"Thank you! I love you!" 

"Good morning, ____." Ajay and Anita make their way into the room with us.

"Hey guys, is everyone else gone?"

"Nah they are just getting their stuff together. Your mom is also waiting for you to say goodbye, we're gonna hit the road too." I frown and throw myself at Anita, she wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"You should enjoy some alone with your spouse." Anita chuckles and I hide my disappoint from her, we still haven't made any plans for a honeymoon.

"You're right." Elliott and Octavio walk in as I pull away from Anita. 

"Don't look so sad amiga, you should be celebrating!" I examine the ring on my finger and smile up at him.

"Trust me I'm thrilled but I can't do the things I want to do because of the accident." Elliott holds my hand and smiles.

"Just spend time together, at least you don't have to be lonely anymore." I squeeze his hand. I feel bad for complaining so much. He's right though, I'm not alone and we can still do lots of things together to pass the time.

"Thanks, Witt." I hug him as Bloodhound enters the room. Elliott steps back quickly and I almost lose my balance, I stare up at him surprised. Anita holds me steady as Bloth walks closer.

"S-sorry, we should be leaving." Elliott fast walks out of the room, Octavio shrugs before following him.

"Sweetheart! I'm leaving!" My mom comes bouncing into the room and holds me close. Alex follows close behind her, I notice his hair is disheveled and he seems out of breath. I focus back on my mom and realize her lipstick is smeared. I put two and two together before letting go of her.

"I guess Alex is going with you." She blushes and says nothing else before gently patting my stomach. 

"I'll see you soon, let me know what's going on with the baby from now on." I nod at her and she leaves the room with Alex trailing close behind.

"I will see yah at your next appointment, ____. We can hang out afterwards." 

"Yes! I would love that!" We finish up with our goodbyes. One by one the cars leave until the truck is the only vehicle left in the driveway.

"I vould like to go camping elska." I'm staring out the window when Bloth wraps their arms around my waist from behind.

"Okay but I'm not sleeping in a bag on the ground. I'm lucky I didn't hurt my back last night after falling asleep outside." 

"That is fair, I have an air mattress ve can bring. I'll load up the truck vith everything ve'll need." They kiss my shoulder before moving away. I decide to take a bath while they do that. I make my way to the bathroom and strip before running some lukewarm water to fill the tub. I carefully step in and sit down, the cool ceramic of the tub makes me shiver as I try to relax. I let myself sink underwater to wet my hair, when I come up I push a few wet strands off of my face.

"Everything is ready elskan mín." I gasp in surprise, Bloodhound is standing in the doorway with their arms crossed.

"If you keep sneaking up on me like this I'm going to make you wear a bell." They laugh, it's obvious they are amused.

"Help me up?" I hold my hand out and use the other to grip the side of the tub. Bloth takes it to pull me up, I smile appreciatively and step out before letting them go. I try to step around Bloth but they block my movements. I stare up at them and raise an eyebrow, their gaze is intense as they tentatively reach their hand forward. Starting at my breast they trail their hand down to my hip and close their eyes. They growl out in frustration before turning around and walking away. I dry off and make my way to the bedroom, Bloodhound is gathering a few days worth of clothes and packing them in a small suitcase.

"I'm sorry you're frustrated." I drop the towel and come up behind Bloth. "Let me help you." I whisper the last part and step back to let them turn around.

"That is not fair to you."

"It would be my pleasure to tend to my spouse's needs." I trace my finger over a scar on their cheek. They place their hand over mine and nod.

"I have an idea though, we can do it when we're camping and make it a romantic evening."

"That sounds vonderful, let's get going soon so we can set up and eat before dark." I throw on some comfortable leggings and a black thermal shirt. I add another short sleeve maternity shirt over the thermal shirt and slide into some weather resistant boots. I grab a jacket to bring with me and throw a few more outfits together, I make sure to sneak the white lace dress I bought with Ajay in the suitcase.

"I'm ready!" Bloth takes the suitcases, I follow them out of the room and hold the door open once we make it down to the garage. They tilt their head forward as a thankyou before throwing the bags in the backseat. I feel them stand behind me as I get in, I presume they do it to make sure I dont need any help before they climb in and start the truck.

"I vill not take us far out in case you need to see the doctor." 

"I love you!" I randomly blurt, but they don't seem to mind as they intertwine one hand with mine while keeping the other steady on the wheel.

An hour or two passes before we stop in a small clearing near a small waterfall. As I step out of the truck I find myself staring in awe at our surroundings. The aforementioned waterfall is surrounded by rocks and lush foliage, the leaves on the trees are vibrant hues of red and yellow. There's a few birds chirping in the distance as I turn towards Bloth excitedly.

"This view is captivating!"

"This is my favorite spot to relax after a hunt." I nod and sit on a nearby rock as Bloth grabs the bags out of the truck. The tent they pull out is surprisingly big, it has three separate "rooms" and is meant to fit ten people. It looks like it's never been used before as they begin to pull pieces out to build the frame. 

"Why is it so big Bloth?" They smile at me before continuing to set it up.

"I needed a new one and I thought about you. It vill be big enough for us and all of our children so we can go on family trips." I blush and make my way over to help them. 

"That's so sweet." I pick up a few of the metal pipes and click them together. They take the pieces from my hand and push me aside but they make sure I don't fall.

"I vill take care of this, perhaps you should gather sticks for the fire. Don't vander far beloved." I give them a quick kiss before walking towards a small opening to the vast forest. I pull on a few low hanging branches, the snaps and cracks as I break apart a few larger sticks fills the silence. Once I'm cradling an arm full of sticks I start the trip back to our campsite. I'm a few feet away from the treeline when an arrow shoots past my leg, a small 'thump' follows when it embeds itself into the skull of a white rabbit. I yelp out in surprise, Bloodhound's head shoots up. They drop everything and stare past my head, I slowly turn around and scream again. A mask, very similar in design to Bloodhound's mask, is inches from my face. The person keeps their close proximity as they begin walking around me. The tilt and jingle of the beads is the only indication that they are scanning me, although it's unclear if it's bad or good judgement. 

They step back to retrieve their kill so I take the time to examine them. They are wearing an ankle length linen under-dress with a strap dress over it, the straps are fastened by two iron brooches with intricate designs. Everything is dull in color, ranging from light shades of brown to dark gray. A small cloak rests on their shoulders, but it's hanging on loosely.

"Þessi er vífrinn(This is the woman?)" Their voice is feminine but the respirator makes it seem a little huskier than I imagine it really is. They reach their free hand towards my stomach and press against it gently.

"Answer me Blóðhundur." Their accent is thick but when they say Bloodhound's name I turn my head back to face them.

"This is my vife Móðir (mother)." The masked stranger moves their hand to the small of my back and guides me back to the campsite. I drop the sticks at Bloodhound's feet and nervously back away from the two, I'm unsure of what is about to happen.

"The Allfather blesses this union?" 

"Of course, Móðir." 

"Introduce us then, ve are family now." Bloth nods and grabs my hand. 

"_____, this is my mother." They gesture towards her and hold my hand out, she sets the rabbit on the tarp that extends out past the bottom of the tent. She takes my hand and guides it over her heart.

"You are very beautiful. My Blóðhundur is very blessed to be vith you." I smile and lean towards Bloth.

"It's an honor to meet you! We're very lucky to have Bloodhound to protect us." Bloth wraps an arm around my waist as she lets go of my hand.

"Vould you like to join us for dinner Móðir?" 

"Of course, I hope ve can become better acquainted, ____." I smile and nod as Bloth builds a small firepit, they get a fire started as their mother cleans the rabbit up to be eaten. I retieve a drawstring bag from the truck filled with a few canned goods and utensils. I also grab the foldable camp grill and bring them over to the fire.

"Do you know how to forage for fresh ingredients?" I blush and shake my head as their mother hums.

"I'm a little inexperienced when it comes to this sort of thing, my parents preferred the comfort of home."

"You are vith an expert tracker and hunter, and I'm sure Blóðhundur can teach you a few things as vell." I laugh, I'm pleasantly surprised by her relaxed personality.

"I would love that." I beam at her, Bloth shakes their head and chuckles.

"It can vait until the baby comes, you should relax for now and let me take care of you." 

"I'm sure she can handle herself, you vorry too much. You are acting just like your father vhen I was pregnant vith you." 

"I am nothing like that coward." Bloth growls out angrily, their mother 'tsks' at them. I'm startled by the anger seeping through, Bloth is normally in control of their emotions. I rest a comforting hand on their shoulder and smile encouragingly at them.

"You need to forgive him, you are about to have a barn of your own. Carrying that anger and frustration into fatherhood vill not benefit you." They don't respond, instead they rest a hand on top of mine and kiss my stomach. I move away to open a can of green beans as their mom starts to cook the rabbit meat over the fire.

"It is harder to forgive him now. I have no inclination to leave my beloved or my child behind, vhat kind of a man doesn't vish to protect and cherish them?" I set the green beans in a small pot and set them over the fire before glancing between the two of them.

"You're mine until we die, even then I'd stay with you but I don't think I'll make it to Valhalla." I say it confidently, the surprise is written all over their face as their mother pats my back.

"They are quite the varrior." Their mom agrees and continues, "But I am truly surprised you know so much of our beliefs."

"I studied a lot of Bloth's books when they were on their hunt. I figured the person you marry shouldn't be a total mystery."

"Vhen did you get married?" She flips the rabbit meat and I stir the green beans. I'm not really sure what level of communication these two have. Hell, I didn't know anything about their family until today.

"Yesterday." Bloth states nonchalantly.

"Okay then, I vill remove the mask. You are family." She lifts the mask off carefully, I try not to gawk at her but she is absolutely stunning. Her ginger locks curl perfectly past her shoulders, the freckles adorning her face go across both cheeks and her nose. Her poreclein skin is clear, with the exception of one scar across her cheek that leads down towards her chin. She has heterochromia iridium, meaning her eyes are different colors. One is a bright green, while the other is grayish blue similar to Bloodhound's eyes.

"Is there something on my face?" I blush, I'm embarrassed I got caught staring.

"I'm sorry you're just s-so...beautiful. I see where Bloth gets it from!" I laugh nervously while hoping I didn't offend her. She takes a plate from the bag and rests a few pieces of meat on it along with a few scoops of green beans. She hands me the plate and smiles, I gratefully accept it as my stomach growls.

"Vhen I vas pregnant I craved squirrel meat, all the time, so their father spent most of his time hunting for me." Bloth gets visibly stiff at the mention of their father. I take a bite of the meat and sigh in content.

"This is delicious," I swallow another bite, "I haven't craved anything in particular for the most part."

"You are pregnant vith a girl then?" I don't react because I can feel Bloodhound's eyes scanning my face.

"Vell?" Bloodhound inquires, they are keen on finding out for themself.

"It's a surprise, Hound." I chuckle as they grab some of the food for themself. We finish eating in silence. I occasionally catch Bloth's mom staring at me for prolonged periods of time but I don't question it. She stands up and takes my hand.

"I vill leave you two alone to enjoy each others company. If the Allfather permits it I vill stop by the house so we can spend some more time together. May I?" She gestures to my stomach, I nod hesitantly as she kneels down.

"Þú eru going til munu mjök loved með mang (You are going to be very loved by many)." She rests her forehead against it and places a soft kiss over the fabric of my shirt.

"Stay strong, Blóðhundur." She strokes their cheek before putting her mask back on. She walks to the treeline and glances back before disappearing into the forest. The sun is setting as I crawl into the tent, I grab the air pump and start filling up the air mattress. Bloth fans the fire and throws on some more sticks before going to the truck for the remaining bags. They drop them in an empty room before sitting beside me. 

"You never mentioned your mother roams the forest near our house." I look at Bloth and crawl into their lap.

"I'm sorry beloved, I vasn't sure she vould come around. Ve are close but ve both keep busy honoring the Allfather." I'm curious about their father but I don't mention him. I'm afraid of upsetting Bloth.

"Are you ready to spend an amazing night together?" I stand up and make my way over to the suitcase. I undress and pull on the white lace dress before going back to Bloth. I gesture for them to lay on the mattress but they shake their head.

"Let me take care of you first elskan mín." 

"U-uh okay..." I lay down and scoot to the edge of the mattress, Bloth carefully parts my legs and nestles themself between my thighs after pulling the dress up. They caress my inner thigh on one side and trail a few kisses on the other. I shudder and moan quietly as I anticipate their next move. They lick up and down my slit deliberately slow, I grunt out in frustration.

"Do you vant more?" 

"Y-yes please.." They move their head back and slide one finger inside while rubbing my clit with their thumb. I lift my hips up as they add another finger, they twist their fingers around to find the perfect angle. When I gasp out in pleasure they repeat the motion. They thrust their fingers at a steady pace while not pressing too hard against me.

"I want m-more.." I squirm as my orgasm approaches, my thighs squeeze against them as I ride it out.

"Ve are not supposed to..." They sound desperate, it's like they are trying to convince themself more than me.

"I want you inside me... I want to be filled with your warm seed, please Bloth Hundur..." They growl out and give in, I move up the bed and spread my legs wider for them. They crawl up the bed and position themselves at my entrance.

"If it becomes too much I vill stop." I nod as they slide inside and I exhale loudly.

"Fuck, it feels like it has been forever.." I close my eyes and bite my lip as they thrust slowly and carefully.

"I must confess I've missed this too.." They stare into my eyes while focusing on keeping a slow and steady rhythm. I pull my dress up and over my breasts. I knead them and throw my head back.

"B-bloth.." I moan out and slide my hands over their chest. I can feel my juices dripping out as they hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Did you squirt?" I blush in embarrassment as I choke out another sob of pleasure.

"Is t-that bad?" They don't respond, but I can tell they are getting close. Their thrusts are sloppy as they lean forward without putting pressure on my bump.

"You are mine forever." They growl as their warmth releases inside me. When they pull out and lay beside me I lay on my side to face them. I kiss them and caress the scars on their cheek lovingly.

"Thank you." 

"For vhat?" 

"Thank you for loving me and taking care of my needs. I can't believe of all the people in the outlands you chose me." 

"Fate vas on our side, félagi. I love you." They grab a blanket and pull it over me.

"I love you too, Bloth."


	9. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just another celebration, another day of your life with Bloodhound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter, but I will be working twice as hard to make the next few chapters more plot driven and interesting.

October 31st - 28 days after the wedding

"Are yah seriously wearing that?" I look in the mirror and glance back at her.

"I think it's cute!" I'm wearing an orange beret with a curled green stem poking up. My shirt matches the color of the beret with a pumpkin outlined in black covering the entirety of my baby bump. I just add some black leggings and flats to go with it, as well as a pair of pumpkin earrings. I even let Ajay put a little orange eyeshadow on me to top it all off.

"It matches that strange Jack-o'- lantern uniform Bloodhound is wearing." Anita chuckles as I nod in agreement.

"Are we ready to go to the party now?" Ajay is in her Green Widow uniform while Anita is in La Catrina, a very unusually bright uniform for her. It took way too long to get Ajay painted green and she was weary about dying her hair, even if it is temporary. 

The aforementioned party is being hosted by the director of the apex games so all the legends are required to wear a special uniform. The next season doesn't start until March but to get continued sponsorships the legends have to participate in holiday events.

"Let's do this!" Anita links our arms and guides us to the ballroom. We arrive late, most of the guests and all of the legends are intermingling. The director greets us at the door while holding it open for us.

"Goodevening, ladies! You all look spectacular. Huntress, it's so nice to see you again." 

"It's nice to be back! Did Bloodhound come through yet?" 

"Yes actually, they walked in a few minutes ago." I nod politely as I search the room.They aren't hard to pick out of the crowd, the glow from their mask in the (mostly) candlelit room is a dead giveaway. 

"Hey we'll meet you over there, we're gonna grab some food." 

"Bring me something please!" I beg half-heartedly, I already know Ajay planned on it.

"Of course, go on now." She waves her hand to 'shoo' me away, I laugh and make my way over to Bloth. They're deep into a conversation with a young lady in a dress suit, she's using her hands very animatedly as she talks.

"We would just love to sponsor a legend as strong-willed and courageous as you, Bloodhound. We can offer very special perks if you're interested." She winks flirtaciously.

"I am alvays open to new opportunities." Bloth states nonchalantly while ignoring her advances. As I walk up to them the lady turns her attention towards me.

"Oh, this must be your-" 

"Wife and mother of their child, so nice to meet you!" I cut her off and extend my hand forward almost aggressively. She shakes it and smiles nervously. She knows I understood her intentions with Bloodhound.

"You are absolutely glowing! We're eagerly awaiting the baby, they could be great for publicity." I'm stunned by the notion of using my child to boost Bloth's popularity. Up until this point I hadn't even thought about what would happen after the baby is here. Will we let them be seen public or is that too revealing? What if the baby takes after Bloth more than me? The questions surge through my head at a mile a minute. I'm startled when Bloodhound wraps a protective arm around my waist.

"I think I'll have to pass on your offer. I do not vish to use my child for my own personal gain." I lean into them and smile, they always know the right thing to say in these situations.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I assure you I didn't mean it like that but here's my card if you change your mind." She gestures for them to take it. Bloth grabs it to be respectful but as soon as she walks away they throw it out.

"I think you look adorable, but I can't see how she could flirt with you when you have a pumpkin on your head." 

"I agree, what a bitch!" Anita exclaims as she joins us and hands me a plate with some buffalo wings and fries on it.

"Everybody knows about you two by now, she was just pushing buttons." Ajay chimes in and beckons us to a nearby table. "Sit and eat, I also got yah a plate of oatmeal cookies. They are frosted to look like a mummy." I beam at her and take a seat before digging in. I'm a little bit disappointed with how the food tastes. Bloth's mother stopped by a few times after we met at the camp and each time she brought me a new type of fresh game meat. The first time was squirrel, then she brought over some venison and made me a pot of chili with it. Needless to say, I've been spoiled on fresh meat so the frozen meats like this lacks in comparison. 

"So has anyone offered you a sponsorship Huntress?" I stare at Anita confused.

"I'm not part of the games anymore, remember?" 

"I overheard someone from Hammond mention you when we were up at the buffet."

"He's coming this way!" Ajay adds, her whisper comes out more of a shout. I turn to the side and watch an older gentle in a button-up vest approach, Revenant (dressed as the Egyptian Deity Thoth*) is following close behind him. 

"Just the woman I've been looking for, can we talk for a moment?" I nod and wipe my hands on a napkin before standing up to shake his hand.

"Is it okay to talk in front of your friends?" 

"Of course." Bloodhound is watching his every move carefully. 

"Hammond would like to offer to train you to perform maintenance and repairs on Revenant when the season begins. We will give you a laptop to complete some online courses, if it would be more convenient for you."

"I'm not very tech-savvy, if I'm being honest with you."

"I understand, but we have plenty of resources to help you learn what you'll need to know." He leans forward and whispers, "Revenant has requested you specifically, every other person we've sent to help has quit out of fear from his constant threats. Some never even made it back. You would really be helping us out but I understand if you don't feel comfortable doing it." I send a surprised glance towards Revenant, who simply grunts in response.

"I'm willing to try but I want to hear him say it." I point to Revenant. He crosses his arms over his chest.

"No." The man is sweating and swears under his breath, he's obviously frustrated by the situation.

"Why?" I question as Revenant grunts again and steps in front of me, all eyes are on us both curiously.

"I'm not doing this for you." His optics flash a dark orange as he rests a hand on my stomach. "I can protect them when that fleshbag isn't around." He jerks a thumb towards Bloodhound and I stare up at him thoroughly surprised.

"You want to...protect... us?" As soon as the words fall out of my mouth he turns to walk away. The older gentleman stays in a stunned silence for a moment.

"I'll do it." I offer my hand again, he takes it gratefully before handing me a manilla folder with the information for the classes. I sit back down and continue eating, the silence is piercing as everyone continues to stare at me.

"What?" I wipe sauce from my mouth and scan their faces.

"I thought he hated you." Anita asks, I can only shrug in response.

"He was kind to me after the accident, too. I think this works out perfectly though, if he's okay with me having the baby while I work I can see you guys everyday and take care of them."

"I think you made the right choice. I vill love being able to see you both everyday." 

"I think I'm going to grab a drink." I change the subject quickly, I don't want to dwell on the thought of going back to work with a new baby.

"Stay, I vill get it for you." 

"Thanks Hound." I squeeze their hand and turn towards Ajay.

"So, I want to start planning a baby shower soon. I'd prefer to set a date before Thanksgiving." 

"Don't yah worry bout a thing, Anita and I will take care of it."

"I'm kind of panicking, there's not much time left before the baby gets here and I still have to decorate their room." I bite my nails, it's a nervous tick I rarely indulge in (especially in front of other people).

"Stressing will only make things worse, just enjoy the party today and we'll worry bout the rest later."

"You're right." I grab a cookie and bite into it as Bloth returns to the table with a bottle of water. I take it and smile at them before taking a few sips. I can feel my shoulders relax as I focus my attention on Elliott as he approaches the table.

"Heyo! What's going on guys and gals?" I stand up excitedly. I haven't seen, or heard from, Elliott since the wedding. I think it's strange, but everyone has a life to live so I haven't dwelled on it.

"It's been awhile, can I get a hug?" My smile falters when he hesitates. 

"No, s-sorry." I blink back a few tears.

"Uh, okay. I'll be back soon." I turn and walk away quickly. I'm suddenly feeling very hot. The relaxed atmosphere turns tense, it's suffocating me. I run into Octavio when I exit the ballroom, he notices the tears running down my face and throws an arm over my shoulder. 

"What's wrong, amiga?" 

"It's nothing, I just really need some air right now."

"Of course, I'll walk you out." 

"You know I can't walk fast, right?" I give a small laugh and gesture to my stomach.

"It's okay I can always run in place if I need to." We walk in tandem, the 'clink' of his metal legs reverberates down the empty hallway. The air is cold and the sun is setting when we finally make it outside. I lean against the wall and close my eyes as the fleeting rays outline my figure.

"Rough night, I'm right there with ya. I hate these events."

"Yeah, it was going alright. You're close to Elliott, right? Why is he avoiding me like the plague?"

"Nobody told you what happened the night of your wedding? Sheesh..." I tilt my head in confusion. 

"When Bloodhound came inside to ask Pathfinder to bring you in Elliott was talking about you. Of course, he was in a drunken stupor, but he really struck a cord with Bloodhound. They eventually just told him to leave you alone." I can feel my blood boiling, why the hell would Bloth think it's okay to tell him we can't be friends? I clench and unclench my fist to try to alleviate the stress that's building up.

"What did he say?" 

"..."

"Tavi.."

"He was just saying how pretty you are." I narrow my eyes and he throws his arms up defensively. "I wouldn't lie to you, chica."

"What should I do?" I hold my head in my hands and slump to the ground. I exhale loudly, I'm unsure if I should be angry or confused.

"How about we get some hot chocolate and hand out candy to some niños." 

"I'd like that, but I'm gonna need a hand." 

"Aye, no problemo." He helps me up easily. On our way back to the party we run into Bloodhound and Anita.

"We were worried you got lost, FNG."

"I'm fine, I'm just going to hang out with Tavi for the rest of the night. I'll see you later." I walk by them without saying another word.

"Hold up, amiga, maybe you should talk. I'll go grab the coco and candy." I sigh in frustration, I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with this right now.

"I don't know what to say. Why did you tell Elliott to stay away from me? And why didn't you tell me about the situation?" My question is met with an uneasy silence from both of them.

"We didn't want to stress you out about it. It really wasn't that bad, I think Elliott is just trying to be respectful of you both." Anita tries to explain.

"I don't need you to protect me from everything. I appreciate that you care, and I know you'd do anything for me, but stop acting like I'm an incapable little kid. I'm going to go enjoy the rest of my night, don't expect me home tonight. I love you both, jerks." While I'm still upset, I'm not comfortable leaving without telling them how I feel (in case something were to happen). 

Octavio comes back with two covered to-go cups and a bag of candy under his arm. I take a cup and we walk back to the front of the building. Sitting side by side, we drink our coco quietly as we wait for kids to come to the door. The reception area has two large windows that we watch and scan for anybody passing by. 

About an hour passes before a group of about 40 people arrive to the doors, it's a mix of parents walking with and holding their toddlers as well as a few teenagers. Tavi and I share a glance, he motions for me to stay put as the director walks in the room followed by all of the legends. I make eye contact with Anita and look away, a feeling of guilt swells up inside. 

"Ah Octavio, we were looking for you! This group paid for a special meet and greet with all of you, we've set up a separate and private room for the ocassion. Huntress, if you would care to join us you can give out some candy." 

"Sure!" I stand up excitedly with the bag of candy in my arms. I know I probably don't have much of a following anymore but I'll still be excited if I have even one fan in the crowd.

"Alright," he opens the door and lets everyone inside, " Welcome honored guests, if you would follow me we can get started." A few shouts of glee and some ear shattering squeals erupt as we follow him. I stand in the back of the crowd of legends, beside Revenant, with the group directly behind us. 

"We'll be taking the stairs since there is such a large crowd, if anyone would like to use the elevators I will have Huntress guide you the rest of the way there. Huntress, we'll be going to the conference room." He turns to me and I step forward to wave my hand in the air, a very pregnant woman approaches me. The director continues to lead the others as I press the button to call the elevator.

"When are you due?" The question breaks the silence, I look at her and smile before answering.

"December 18th, I have to admit I'm nervous." I laugh.

"Wow, you look so good! I'm due in a couple weeks. When my husband found out we were having a girl he insisted we should name her after you." 

"You're going to name her after me?" I can't contain my surprise.

"Yeah, when he saw the exhibition matches he fell in love with you. Not literally, of course, but he'll be so excited to meet you!" The elevator dings and I set my hand over the door to make sure she has ample time to get out. I walk with her to the conference room, Bloodhound is waiting at the door for us to arrive. I stop in front of them when she is inside. My mood has improved significantly since I've last seen them.

"You ready?" They nod as I hold their hand up to my face. I kiss their palm, they caress my cheek in response.

"Let's go." We walk in side by side, the director is introducing everyone. It's most likely a formality before he invites everyone to intermingle. They have a small table with a few pizza boxes stacked up and a couple of 2 liter bottles of soda with cups in the back for the guests. The woman from the elevator finds me again, this time with her husband in tow. 

"Oh my goodness! The website didn't say you'd be here." The husband extends his hand forward, "I'm Samuel, you've already met my wife Debra." I take his hand and shake it gently.

"I'm so honored you will be naming your daughter after me!" He blushes and rubs the back of his head.

"She told you, huh?"

"Of course I did!" I laugh as she smacks his shoulder playfully.

"Would it be okay of I took a picture of you with her, maybe you can put your hand on her baby bump."

"Only if she's okay with it." She nods enthusiastically as Bloodhound backs up to give us space. I have a hard time finding a comfortable position, every time I try to turn to hold her stomach my own bump gets in the way. With her permission I finally decide to kneel down with my hand over her bump. 

"Thank you so much, Huntress. Maybe you can give me your email and we can send you some pictures when she's born." 

"I would love that!" I give them my email account from the games instead of my personal one. As they walk away a group of teenagers approach us.

"BLOODHOUND!"

"Hello félagi." The girl swoons dramatically.

"Look, Josh! Oh my gosh I can't believe it!" The boy wolf-whistles and scans my body, I self consciously lean into Bloodhound.

"You're looking good, babe." The girl smacks his arm agressively.

"Can I get a picture, please?" She makes puppy-dog eyes at Bloth and hands the boy her phone.

"Of course." I step aside so they can pose together. I'm certain Bloth is uncomfortable as she scoots as close to them as possible

"Maybe we can be mindful of personal space?" I suggest, she snorts and takes a small step to the side. I guess it's better than nothing. When he takes the picture she bounces happily back to his side and I try to cut the conversation short, I'm already exhausted from the social interaction. I let Bloth have time with their fans and find the bag of candy I had earlier. I walk around and give each kid a few pieces of candy. 

By the end of the night I'm exhausted but being able to make the kids smile and laugh makes it all worthwhile. I'm currently sitting down beside Ajay, all the guests have left for the night so I've discarded my beret. Most of the legends have gone home too, only Anita, Ajay, Bloodhound, Elliott and I are left. I'm avoiding eye-contact with Elliott as he makes his way over with the other two in tow.

"How are yah feelin'?" Ajay throws an arm over my shoulder and I lean into her.

"I'm alright, I just want to be cuddled right now." 

"Maybe it's time to go home, you can be mad all yah want but make them earn your forgiveness. When Anita pisses me off I make her the little spoon." I laugh and close my eyes, Elliott's voice interrupts our quiet conversation.

"H-hey, uh, ___?" I sigh and crack one eye open.

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry, but please don't be mad at them. I, uh, I definitely had some feelings for you and I was drunk. I was being stupid, but I also don't want to get in the way of your happiness." 

"It's okay, but do you think I would let you get in my way? I married Bloodhound because I love them more than anything, I wouldn't do anything to mess that up. So if you feel like you can't be around me, then you don't have to. I'd rather have my spouse and my friend, but as long as you're happy..." I trail off and stand up before brushing past everyone as I make my way to the door. 

"Come on, Hound, you owe me some extra attention tonight." 

"Anything for you beloved." 

"Bye guys, I'll see you soon! I expect to hear about the baby shower plans!" I wave before Bloth and I make our way home.

*timeskip*

"Calm down Asta." I scratch her chin as she rests on my stomach. I'm currently laying down on the couch while Bloth is taking a shower. Asta has been clinging to me since we got home, she's bouncing around excitedly and cawing endlessly. 

"Artur! Come get your girlfriend!" I laugh as he flies through the window and lands next to her. Bloodhound comes out of the bathroom in just a pair of lounge pants and pulls my legs on their lap as they sit down.

"Are they bothering you elska?" I shake my head and smile up at them.

"They're just being extra needy today." The nestle together comfortably on my stomach before falling asleep. Bloth starts rubbing my legs and hums quietly. The baby kicks, it startles both ravens and they fly away as they caw angrily. I grunt in discomfort and sit up, Bloth moves closer and holds me. One arm is behind my back as the other rests on my bump, they sit their head on my shoulder and place a few kisses on it.

"You like a lot of attention too." I put my hand over theirs and laugh.

"I can't disagree with you but I only like it when it's from you. You're great at satiating my needs." 

"I know." They stand up and offer to help me up, I accept it gratefully. Bloth guides me to our shared room and gestures for me to lay down.

"I think I owe you a massage." I hum in agreement as they stand at the foot of the bed. 

I'm laying on my back with my head propped up on some pillows. They start on my feet by pressing their thumbs into the middle and start a circular motion. I pick up a bottle of lotion from the nightstand and toss it to them. Once they put some on my feet they trail their hands up my leg. They crawl over my legs and straddle my thighs because they are unable to comfortably reach my hips. I lift my tank top over my stomach and frown, they lightly trace over some of my stretch marks with their pointer finger.

"I hate them." I sigh and add another pillow to tilt my head up further so I can see their face better.

"Vould it help if I said I think your gorgeous? You are a sight to behold, elskan mín." I flush, but sigh in frustration.

"You can't mean that, I'm swollen and leaky... I must look like hell on wheels." 

"All I see vhen I look at you is a beautiful voman who is amazing and strong enough to carry my child vithin her perfect body." 

"Perfect?" I stare lovingly into their eyes as my heart is beating wildly in my chest. Bloodhound has always been eager to praise me but the way they said perfect this time makes me burst with joy. It's exactly what I needed to hear. A few tears well up in my eyes and I try to cover my face in embarrassment.

"Perfect, my love, absolutely perfect." 

"Come here.." They sit beside me long enough to plant a few loving kisses on my lips before lifting my shirt further up and over my breasts. They start massaging them with both hands, they are careful not to squeeze them because of how sensitive they are. Bloth does their best to clean off the leaking fluids before attaching their mouth to one nipple. I rest one hand in their hair as they swirl their tongue over my bud to distract me from the dull ache. 

"Ve don't have to take this any further elskan mín." I close my eyes as they detach themself from my body. I sit up and scoot myself into their lap before pulling my hair to the side and slouching forward.

"Just my back and we can sleep." Bloth pulls off the tank top to keep it from getting in the way. They start with my shoulders and use their thumbs to apply a bit of pressure on them. I exhale as the stress slowly vanishes from my, unusually, tense shoulders. 

"Vhat troubles you?" They press their chest to my back and wrap their arms around my torso.

"We don't have much time left to get the house ready for the baby and I am already having a hard time standing for too long. I really want to be able to help.."

"Of course you're going to help, you need to tell me vhere you vant everything. I vill put everything together, please don't fret anymore beloved. Just focus on keeping the baby safe." I turn around to repostion myself in their lap as I nuzzle my face in their neck. The position is uncomfortable for how big I am but I don't care in the slightest.

"I'm still trying to figure out what I did so right to have you by my side. I won't question the Allfather, though, I'm just so thankful you are mine." 

"Ve both deserve this happiness." 

"I love you both, so much." I lay on my side after climbing off of their lap. They cuddle up behind me and whisper a few things in their native tongue until I can hear their breathing slow down. I glance back one more time before letting myself fall asleep with them.

I will be sure to pray to the Allfather and thank them for the blessings bestowed upon me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thoth is an Egyptian God with the body of a human and is usually seen as having an Ibis(bird) head


	10. The Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the day eating and receiving gifts from everyone. Then you enjoy a quiet Thanksgiving with Bloodhound and their Mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put a *timeskip here because I wanted to do something for Thanksgiving but didnt want an entire filler chapter for it either.
> 
> ALSO I HAVE SOME REALLY COOL IDEAS FOR A NEW STORY WITH THIS NEW LORE ABOUT BLOODHOUND, and I am so excited for this event coming up! If you haven't seen it ---> https://www.ea.com/games/apex-legends/news/the-old-ways

November 21

"I'm going to smack you into next week if you keep touching me!" I slap away Octavio's hand as he reaches out for my stomach.

"It's so weird but cool!" He whines out while making one last attempt to touch the little foot imprint as the baby moves around. 

"Tavi, I'll pull your leg off and shove it in your ass, I said quit it!" I'm sort of joking but the constant pokes and prods have left me rather irritable. The baby shower started about an hour ago and so far Ajay, Octavio, Natalie and even Renee have been pawing at me. Although I think for Renee her curiosity was peaked, she kept asking me what it felt like and if I enjoyed being pregnant so I wasn't totally bothered by it. She tends to have an inquisitive nature to unknown feelings and emotions, something she explained to me as we exchanged stories of our past awhile back.

"Sorry amiga." He rubs the back of his head, I smile and beckon him over for a hug.

"I get it, just ask next time tonto." I stand up with his help and check up on everyone. Bloodhound and Anita are in the kitchen preparing the food to be served, a few others are wandering around and having casual conversations. Crypto is here too which is surprising because I haven't seen or talked to him in quite some time. He's outside on the porch swing, alone of course, with only his laptop and drone to keep him company. I decide to join him, he doesn't look up from his screen as the swing creaks under my weight when I sit beside him.

"It's a little chilly out here." I turn to look at him, he glances up momentarily before typing something up. After about a minute he carefully closes the laptop and directs his attention towards me.

"I didn't notice. Do you want my jacket?" 

"Oh I'm okay, thanks though. Are you going to come eat?" He nods and stands up before offering me his hand. I take it and smile up at him, I grunt as I get to my feet.

"I'm really glad you're here, but if you feel uncomfortable you don't have to stay."

"I'm fine, I'm just not used to social situations. I usually don't come to parties but I heard what happened with the old man. I thought you could use an extra friend right now." My smile falters momentarily but I quickly recover so he doesn't worry.

"I really appreciate it. I can't say I don't miss him but I have a lot to keep me occupied." I cross my arms and lean my elbows on the balcony overlooking the yard. Crypto stands beside me, he leaves ample space between us and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sure Elliott will eventually come around to being friends with you, for now enjoy today." I send another smile his way and beckon him to follow me. Once we're back inside the table, previously filled with gifts, is loaded with different platters of food and drinks. 

"Alright, lady of the hour is here, let's eat!" Ajay cheers happily and makes her way over. I lean into her as she puts an arm around my shoulder. Bloth is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Hound?" 

"They said they had to finish something for yah, do you want me to find them?" I contemplate her offer momentarily.

"No, Bloodhound will come out when they are ready." I stand at the head of the table and scan its contents before grabbing a plate. I decide to be healthy so I grab a large portion of fruit salad and a bottle of water. I'm a little jittery and nervous, after we eat I plan on revealing the baby's gender. The fear of disappointing Bloodhound is all I can focus on as I sit down and stare at my fork.

"What has you upset mon ami?" I feel a comforting hand on my shoulder as Natalie sits beside me. I look up as I pop a few grapes in my mouth.

"I'm just a little nervous but I know what would help. Tell me about you and Tavi, Natalie." I smirk at her as she blushes.

"I think you already know, oui? We're going on a date tomorrow!" She gushes, her eyes sparkle with excitement and her smile widens. I pinch her cheek with my free hand and laugh.

"You are such a cutie! If he tries to touch you inappropriately call me, I'll kick his butt for you!" Bloodhound walks down the stairs and eyes us curiously. Natalie stands up and motions for them to join us. 

"Take a seat Bloodhound, I'll just go talk to Octavio..." Natalie skips away before I can tease her.

"Hey gorgeous, come here often?" I wiggle my eyebrows horribly and nudge Bloth with my elbow.

"Ve're here because I came, you know that better than anyone." They smirk as my jaw drops. I put the plate down after a moment and burst out laughing once the shock wears off. Bloodhound is almost too serious but they can be hilarious when they want to be.

"One of the many reasons I love you..." I sigh dreamily, they push our chairs together and the other legends gather around us. We eat and share stories for awhile. I lose track of time but before I know it Pathfinder is bouncing up out of his seat.

"Is it time to share the gender yet, friend? I think the baby will be a boy." 

"Alright, but I want to hear what everyone thinks before I tell you." I clap excitedly before they all form a semi-circle. 

"I stand by what at said at the party, the baby is going to be Anita Jr!" Anita exclaims and gives me a confident thumbs up.

"Go on wit yah, they are gonna be a boy!" Ajay playfully slaps her arm.

"I agree with you brudda, the baby will be a boy." Makoa let's out a boisterous laugh.

"No, no, no, the baby is a niña." Octavio interjects and nudges Natalie.

"Oui, I agree with Octavio!" She beams at me and winks.

"Definitely a girl." Wraith is quiet but there is enthusiasm in her response.

"Boy." Crypto adds to the conversation, he's currently a few feet away on the couch by himself but evidently he's listening to the conversation as he turns his attention away from his laptop once more. We all anticipate Bloodhound's guess, they stop and stare at every individual in the room before smiling at me.

"The barn vill be a girl." They grab the popper from the table and hand it to me. Without another word I pull the tab back slowly to build the suspense. I point it up and it 'pops', pink and white confetti shoots out over everyone.

"I knew it!" Anita jumps up and points at Ajay. "I told yooou!" Ajay blows a raspberry at her and folds her arms over her chest. Bloodhound kneels down and kisses my bump. I throw my arms around their neck before pulling them up for a kiss.

"Your mom said something to you, didn't she?" I pull back to read their facial expression. They almost look guilty but they are still smiling.

"Ve talked but I'm glad I know for sure...I'm so ecstatic, elskan mín." The excitement bubbles up inside of me, I giggle and pull them in for another kiss.

"Congratulations, friend! I am very excited for you!" Pathfinder rests a robotic hand on my shoulder, I turn around and smile at him. 

"She's going to beautiful, just like her motha!" Makoa sends me two thumbs up. I can hardly contain my excitement as I stand up to give everyone a hug. Even Crypto makes his way over for a congratulatory handshake. When we all calm down I scan the room while staring in awe at everyone.

"You guys are the best family I could have asked for," tears well up in my eyes as I continue, "and I just want you to know how grateful I am to be surrounded with so much love." I let them spill and sniffle, it takes a minute before I collect myself.

"I'd do anything for you, all you have to do is ask." Anita pulls me close as Ajay and Natalie hum their agreement.

"You and that baby girl are always gon' be well taken care of." Ajay joins the hug, I fight the urge to cry again.

"Now letz brighten the mood and open gifts!" Natalie smiles as Octavio throws an arm over her shoulder. 

We decided to go with a gender neutral theme for the baby to make buying gifts easier, plus I wanted to let Bloodhound have a little fun with it. So for everything we requested anything animal related, it's a lot easier to find safari animals like giraffes and elephants but we aren't limited to it. In fact, the first onesie I bought her happens to have a plethora of birds flying around. They aren't any kind in particular but I did make sure they were black to have some resemblance to Artur and Asta. I haven't shown Bloth yet. I'm sure they will absolutely love it though.

"Zhis one is from me, mon ami!" Natalie hands me a white bag filled to the brim with black tissue paper. I peek inside after removing most of it and pull out a small push blanket. I remove the plastic and unroll it, the design is of a white wolf standing on the edge of a cliff. It's depicted to be howling at the moon, a few dark shaded trees reside in the background with the purplish black sky scattered with stars. I turn it around so everyone can see, when I show Bloth they nod in approval.

"It's perfect Natalie, thank you!" 

"Of course! You'll have to keep the baby warm!" She smiles and I pull her into a quick hug.

"Me and Ajay went in on this for you!" Anita places a medium sized box at my face as I stare at her quizzically.

"There's no way I'm bending over to open that." I do my best to kick it over to Bloth before eventually giving up. Ajay laughs and picks it up to hand it to them. They take a knife that is resting on their hip and use it to cut the top open carefully. They pull out a three-piece crib bedding set. The set is tan and grey, each piece has an owl, a racoon and a fox on it (the three pieces being a quilt, a fitted bedsheet and a dust ruffle).

"It's perfect, c'mere!" I hold them both close.

It takes some time to get through everything, some of the other gifts include a baby monitor(courtesy of crypto), a few onesies and footsie pajamas as well as a few blankets to wrap the baby up in. We ate some cake and hung out for awhile longer before the others decided to head home. With everything clean already I make my way to the couch to rest my body. My feet are swollen and the pain is my back is searing, it's as if I'm laying on a pile of hot coals. Bloodhound is brewing up some tea, the water is boiling as they add some logs to the fireplace. The light glow of the embers illuminates the room dimly with the only sound being the crackle of the fire. The kettle squeals out, Bloodhound puts a hand up to me so I don't get up before they make their way to the kitchen. When they come back out they set two cups down on the coffee table before cuddling up beside me.

"How are my girls?" I lay my head on their lap and sprawl my legs out to get comfortable.

"Definitely tired, I'm ready to pop." I sigh and close my eyes. 

"Patience is a virtue my beloved." 

"Oh Hound..." I trail off and look at them, their eyes are focused on my stomach as they hold my hand.

"You should rest, ve vill baby proof tomorrow and start on the baby's room. Maybe ve can work on a list of names too." 

"I'd love that! I want to stay out here tonight though, the fire is so comforting." 

"Okay but I'm not sure ve'll both fit on the couch." I frown and nod.

"You're right, let's just go to the room."

"No I vill take the floor. I vill be alright elska, just sleep." They carefully hold my head up and place a pillow down as they stand up. As soon as my head hits the pillow I close my eyes and stretch one last time. I can hear Bloodhound shuffling around, the last thing I feel is their warm lips on my forehead.

"Sleep vell, my loves." 

*timeskip to Thanksgiving*

Bloodhound was true to their word, we've spent the last four days fixing up the house for the baby's arrival. We relocated the glass furniture to the storage room. We've also added extra locks to all the doors besides her bedroom, as well as gates for every staircase and the main doorway. There are outlet covers over all the unused sockets even though it will be awhile until she can crawl. My sword that was previously sitting on the mantle is hanging in our shared room above our dresser.

After we finished the safety precautions we started on her room. Bloth built the crib and painted the walls yellow, the normal gray of the room seemed too gloomy to me. They also gifted me a rocking chair that they made by hand. It's a simple design and made out of oak with an added cushion, when they were setting up the crib I fell asleep in it a few times. We decided to use the bedding set Ajay and Anita bought us for the crib. I hung up all of her clothes in the small closet and stored a few boxes of diapers and wipes in it too. On the wall behind the bed we added animal decals that include a few rabbits, a deer and a doe as well as some birds. Of course we added two ravens to represent Artur and Asta but we also added a few owls and (my personal favorite) a bluejay perched on a large tree. A few shrubs were thrown up there to fill in some of the empty space. It looks like a picture of what you might see if you were to walk in the forest outside of our home.

I was also adamant we bought a swing for her in case we were too tired to rock her. It has a monkey themed seat pad and newborn head support. A mobile with a few toys and small mirrors is attached to it. It can also play songs and ambient noises for her. The monitor Crypto bought for her is set up on a small dresser beside the bed, we tested it to make sure it worked. The last major addition to the room is a changing station, I stocked it with diapers, rash cream and wipes as well as a few extra onesies. 

Everything is ready and looks perfect, at least in my opinion. I constantly find myself lingering in her room just to scan it over. I happen to be in here now rocking in the chair and humming to myself. I can hear heavy boots pounding on the staircase as I'm pulled from my trance. Bloth waits in the doorway a moment before walking over to me. They kneel down and smile as they hug my waist and kiss my stomach.

"Dinner is ready, Móðir is vaiting for us." I perk up and let them help me up, I'm positive this will be the best Thanksgiving ever. She insisted on a traditional feast, not so much to celebrate the holiday but to spend time with us. I didn't invite my family so she won't be uncomfortable. 

When we enter the kitchen she looks up from lighting a candle and smiles at us. Bloodhound guides me to a chair across from her, they sit at the head of the table as she finishes the final preparations.

"I vould like you to lead us in prayer, Blóðhundur." I shift my eyes from the food to Bloth, they bow their head slightly.

"The Allfather blesses us vith a successful hunt to nourish our bodies. Ve are grateful for this, for our food and our time together. The blessings bestowed upon me and my family are bountiful as the year nears its end. May ve continue to honor the Allfather to receive more blessings and may the safe arrival of our Dóttir bring fourth a new honor to Them." Bloth's voice is confident and steady, their mother repeats a few phrases under her breath as they finish up. I wait patiently for the two of them to start eating. 

A few dishes are scattered about the table, the main dish is something Bloth referred to as Rökt Fisk (which just means smoked fish according to their mothers translation). They were out most of the morning hunting and fishing together so I trust that everything on the table is fresh. I grab a plate and everytime I point to a dish they explain to me what exactly it is although I'm not too picky. Being pregnant has made my appetite grow so I've been eating pretty much whatever anyone hands to me. I fill my plate with the fish and some honey glazed root vegetables with a side of Nässelsoppa (Nettle soup). 

"Are you ready for the barn yet?" Their mother breaks the silence and I lift my head to look at her, I'm unsure who she is talking to.

"Ve have everything in order Móðir. Ve must be patient and avait her arrival." 

"Have you picked a name?" This question peaks my interest, I already have a name in mind but I'm curious what Bloth is thinking.

"I've thought of a few, vhat about you elskan mín?" I nod and swallow a bite of food before replying.

"I was thinking Kára? Like in that story with the girl Sigrún, where she becomes a valkyrie." I'm met with an astonished look from both of them. "Is that stupid? I'm sorry, some of the translation was hard-"

"It is perfect, I can train her to fight as I do for the Allfather." I've never heard Bloth so ebullient before, their excitement almost overwhelms me.

"I agree." Bloth's mom leans over and grabs my hand. "As per usual, the Allfather made the right choice by choosing you to bear children for Blóðhundur. You are smart and very beautiful, your children vill make fine hunters and warriors." I sit up and blush, I'm still not used to her compliments but I'm proud nonetheless. We finish up the meal in silence, I occasionally share a smile with Bloth when I look up from my food. I grab the empty dishes and take them to the sink while they have a quiet conversation together. All eyes are on me as I come back out to gather up more dishes to wash, I raise an eyebrow in confusion at Bloth.

"I vas vondering how you would feel if Móðir stayed vith us for avhile. She can help keep you company-" 

"Are you leaving again?" I can feel myself choking up as I say it.

"It vill be a short hunt, just a veek or so." 

"..." I don't know what to say, but I can feel a little bit of anger rising within me. They promised to stay with me, I know for a fact I won't be able to do this on my own.

"Elska I'm truly sorry but I need to do this. You know I vouldn't leave unless it's important."

"I know.. listen I'm tired I think I'm going to go lay down and listen to some music. When do you leave?" 

"The first day of December but I promise it vill only be a week." 

"Goodnight." I turn away to hide my frown and grab my headphones. Instead of going to our room I decide to go back to the baby's room. I grunt and heave all the way up the stairs after turning down both of their offers to help me up. I push the rocking chair close to the window and turn on a playlist of all my favorite songs, it's a jumble of rock, metal, and alternative music. "Invisible" by Linkin park starts up as I lean back and let out a nervous sigh.

I have to trust they will be home when it's time for the baby to come. It's so hard to have faith when fear is such a strong emotion, sometimes I wonder how Bloth handles themself so well in these kinds of situations.

"This is not black and white  
There are no clear solutions  
I'm just trying to get it right  
And in spite of all I should've done

I was not mad at you  
I was not trying to tear you down  
The words that I could've used  
I was too scared to say out loud  
If I cannot break your fall  
I'll pick you up right off the ground  
If you felt invisible, I won't let you feel that now"

I close my eyes and let the soft melody lull me to sleep.


	11. Kára Hundur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come to welcome your baby girl into the world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: Yes, I've had a child, but not a home birth. I tried to be accurate, and I realize the details might not be perfect but I really like the way this turned out. 
> 
> I was induced with my daughter so I had a relatively painless and quick birth story, but I wanted this to feel a little bit more epic than that.
> 
> ALSO, this is not the end of the story! I plan on writing probably until the end of another season of games to show what their (or your) life is like following the birth of the baby.

December 11th

"Shouldn't Bloth be home by now?" I fidget uncomfortably at the kitchen table as Móðir prepares lunch for the both of us.

"Do not fret, they left a few days late. I'm sure they'll be back by the end of the day. Now eat up, the baby can come any day now. You must keep your strength up." I sigh but nod as she sets a bowl of soup in front me. I stare at it confused before she laughs.

"Kjötsupa, lamb meat soup. I must admit I vent to the market for the ingredients."

"That's okay, thank you for this and thanks for staying with me." She pats my hand before handing me a spoon.

"Anything for my family, Bloodhound rarely asks for much so I knew they vere vorried about you." I smile before tasting the soup. The meat is a little tough but delicious nonetheless.

"They are protective of me. I don't mind though, if I could keep them from harm I would." I finish up the food, she eats a bit as well before we relax in the living room together. I can feel myself falling asleep but a cramping sensation in my lower belly jolts me back up. I ignore it and assume it's a Braxton hicks contraction. I stand up and walk to the door nervously.

"Are you okay?" 

"Oh yeah, just a little cramp. Do you have any way to call for Bloth?" She stares at me and shakes her head.

"I can look for them if you vish, vill you be okay by yourself for a few hours?" 

"I'll be okay, I'm just going to rest up." I let her pull me into a hug and smile. She spares one more glance back before walking outside. When I see her disappear into the forest I make my way to the room. I lay down and close my eyes. I fall asleep easily without interruption this time.

*small timeskip*

I check the time when I wake up, it's been about three hours since I've fallen asleep. I move around to get comfortable again, I'm hoping to be able to relax awhile longer. Another mild cramp starts up, it only lasts a few seconds so I begin to wonder if I'm just imagining it. 'Just nerves' I think and stretch out a little. 'Maybe a hot shower will help' I get up and make my way to the bathroom. I strip down and climb in, the warm water relaxes my muscles as I rest my hand on the wall and exhale loudly. I take my time to lather my body to the best of my ability before washing the soap off. As I get out and wrap the towel around my body I feel another, still relatively painless, cramping sensation. 

"This is real." I can feel myself begin to panic but the fact that they aren't painful keeps me calm. It's still early labor so I should have a few hours or so until I should worry(according to the books I've read but the time varies for every pregnancy). When I'm back in the room I pick out a comfortable outfit that is easy to slip on and off that consists of black sweatpants and a maternity bra. As I clip the bra I'm reminded of the soreness on my chest.

I silently beg for Bloodhound to come home soon but until then I decide to keep myself distracted. 'A walk might help' I throw on one of Bloth's jackets and a pair of sneakers. The air is brisk and the sun is low in the sky, it's only 5 o'clock but daylight savings time ended last month so it won't be long before it's dark. I hold on tight to the banister and make my way down slowly. I walk out into the field where the wedding took place and reminisce. It was only a few months ago but time seems to jumble together when you've got a baby on the way. 

I groan and bend forward, the cramp is a little bit worse than the others this time. I sit on the ground and Asta flies over to me. She perches on my shoulder and nudges my cheek with her beak.

"I'm okay Asta." She caws again as another familiar raven flies into view. I laugh as her caws attract Artur over, the sun is beginning to set when Bloth and their mother walk out of the forest together. 

"Over here!" I call out and wave my hand at them. It doesn't take long before Bloth is jogging over to check on me.

"Is it time?" They kneel down and rest a hand on my stomach carefully.

"Definitely not but I am in labor...I think?" They stare at me momentarily before helping me up.

"Vhat are you doing out here? It's getting dark." I huff out in annoyance as I hold their hand in mine.

"I took a walk to entertain myself." They squeeze my hand as we meet back up with Móðir. 

"Vhat should ve do for her?" Móðir grabs my other hand as we make our way up the stairs together.

"There's nothing ve can do but vait." We make it inside and I immediately discard the jacket and shoes. Móðir doesn't seem to mind but Bloth tsks at me. I scowl at them and pull away to sit on the couch. 

"I do not mind, let her be comfortable Blóðhundur." They ignore her but don't press the matter anymore.

"Let me get you vater, dear." I nod at her as Bloth sits beside me. 

"Go ahead and clean up." They give me a skeptical look and I shrug. "It's up to you." They nod and rest our foreheads together.

"I vill be back quickly." 

"Okay Hound." I smile at them and press a soft kiss to their chapped lips before they get up. Móðir comes back with the water and sits beside me while staring inquisitively at me.

"How many contractions have you had?" I pause and close my eyes to think.

"Four, but they are irregular. The last one only hurt a little bit."

"I vill get some candles to help you relax." She doesn't wait for my response before walking away once again. I lay down on my back and exhale nervously. Waiting for more contractions is daunting, not knowing what or when to expect something to happen is starting to make me feel irritable as well. I try to calm my breathing and listen to the sound of the shower running. It's not long before Bloth is done, they rush to the room for fresh clothes as Móðir brings in a honey suckle candle.

"That's definitely out of season!" I laugh, I briefly forget that I'm in labor.

"Bloodhound told me these are your favorite. I didn't think a peppermint scented candle vould help and you don't have much more of a selection."

"Yeah I really need to get some more..." I stare thoughtfully at her as she prepares the fireplace after lighting the candle. 

Bloth joins us so I move my legs to make space for them. An hour or so passes, Móðir is sitting on the floor muttering a few prayers and speaking in her native tongue while Bloth lets their hands roam over my legs(but they don't travel higher than my knees). I begin to shift around impatiently before giving up on trying to rest. As I go to stand up another contraction comes on, I hunch over and exhale loudly. The pain is easy to manage but I'm caught off guard. Bloodhound doesn't waste a beat to stand up and hold my arm to steady me.

"It's fine..I'm fine.." I close my eyes and relax my shoulders. Bloth hands me the cup of water and I take a few sips. "I need to keep busy, can we play a game?" My face heats up in embarrassment, neither of them come off as the type to play board games or cards but I'm sure they would do it for me.

"Vhat did you have in mind?" 

"I'm not sure I have any actually. I do have a few puzzles though." Bloth nods. "They're in the back of the closet somewhere.." I sit down next to Móðir and wait for them to return. About fifteen minutes pass before I feel another contraction, I suck in a sharp breath, I can tell the pain is increasing. 'I can do this' I remind myself as Bloth comes back out and shakes their head.

"I could not find anything." I sigh in disappointment and shrug.

"Thanks for trying, Hound. Come sit with us." I pat the spot next to me.

Another two hours pass, my contractions are about 8 minutes apart. The pain becomes nauseating so I find myself kneeling on the floor in the bathroom with Bloodhound holding my hair back.

"Maybe it's time to take you to the hospital." They suggest, I shake my head rapidly and sigh.

"I don't think s-so..." It has only been seven minutes since my last contraction, I groan and lean forward while holding my stomach. Móðir is standing in the doorway, when I meet her eyes she turns away to hide her concern.

"Blóðhundur is right my dear." I shake my head once more in refusal.

"I'm going to have the baby here..." 

"Absolutely not! You are at risk from the accident. There's no doctor or midvife here to help you either." I scowl and motion for them to help me up.

"Call Ajay, she's a physician at least..or Dr. Robin if it will make you more comfortable. I'm not leaving, Hound." They sigh in frustration and I walk past the both of them.

"Vhy are you deciding this now?" 

"Your mom told me," I grunt and call out an obscenity as another contraction starts up but I grit my teeth and continue," that babies should be born in the home with the father present to accept them into the family." They shake their head and tsk.

"That is outdated, I vant you both to be safe." They are stern as they follow me to the bedroom.

"Call Ajay and the doctor, now Bloth Hundur!" I make direct eye contact with them and poke a finger to their chest. "We're doing this my way okay? I can't do it without you so please..." I plead with them, my anger is replaced with anxiety. They guide me to the bed before grabbing my phone off the dresser to make the calls. Móðir comes in quietly, she walks to my side and holds my hand. Bloodhound gets off the phone with Ajay and returns to us.

"She's on the way but she agrees vith me elska. I really think you should go to the hospital but ve vill stay here if it's vhat you truly vant to do." I smile but my face quickly scrunches up in pain.

"F-fuck.." I whimper and squeeze Móðir's hand. She holds on until it passes before letting go.

"Bloodhound you should be the one to hold her, I vill vait for this doctor to arrive outside." I crawl up the bed and lean against the headboard. Bloodhound comes quickly to my side and rests one arm over my shoulders. They use their hand to hold mine, I try to calm my breathing down as I wait for the next contraction. They lean forward and whisper in my ear, they speak in both languages but I can hardly focus on what they are saying.

"Do you think they'll make it here on time?" They sigh and place a small kiss on the top of my head.

"Maybe, it's almost an hour drive but I am unsure...the contractions are coming faster." 

"I-I'm sorry Hound-" They cut me off before I can finish.

"Focus, beloved. Listen to your body, it knows vhat to do." 

"R-right...I love you..." Sweat is glistening on my forehead as the pain intensifies, a few strands of hair are sticking to it. I use my forearm to wipe at it, I only do it to occupy myself. My attempts are unsuccessful but I keep trying anyways. I laugh and bring Bloth's hand to my lips to kiss their knuckles.

"I'm supposed to be comforting you my beloved." 

"Y-yeah I- urgh...I know...fuckin' hell." I hold on to them for dear life as the next wave of pain surges through me. "H-hound..." I whimper, they rub my arm in response and whisper in my ear.

"Þat munu munu okay..." I let out a small laugh again.

"You know I don't understand you.." 

"It vill be okay. This pain vill be vorth it.." I nod weakly and smile. We stay together and they hold me as a few more contractions come and go. They are about five minutes apart by the time Ajay and Dr. Robin arrive. 

"Oh thank the Allfather..." Bloodhound mutters as they enter the room, their mother follows close behind.

"You are a stubborn woman ___. Yah lucky you have us tah help!" Ajay scolds.

"No time for chit-chat. We need to check her for dilation. Honey you need to strip from the waist down, scoot to the edge of the bed and spread your knees with your feet firmly in place." I feel faint and the nausea returns, I turn to Bloth and smile weakly. They seem to understand as they help guide me(basically pull me) down to the edge. I lift my hips so they can slide my pants off and huff out. Bloodhounds sits behind me to support my body as I open my legs and plant my feet apart for her.

"She's almost seven centimeters, it could still be a few more hours before she's ready to push." I groan and throw my head back against Bloth's chest, they grunt as they begin to massage my shoulders. I tense up as the pain from another contraction ripples through my stomach. My lower back begins to ache as I squeeze my eyes shut. It lasts about a minute, halfway through I begin to lose my patience due to the intensity of the pain. I grab a fistful of their shirt and and growl at them before murmuring a slew of curse words.

"You need to take deep breaths, it will help manage yah pain." 

"Shut up." I grit my teeth as I endure the rest of the contraction. Once it's over I glance at Ajay apologetically. "I'm going to apologize to all of you in advance, for the awful things I might say..."

"We're here to help, just let it all out if you think it will help." I nod at Dr. Robin.

"My b-back hurts.." I pull myself off the bed, everyone backs up to give me some room. Bloodhound moves over and I crawl onto the bed on all fours. I read somewhere that moving into different positions can help with the pain.

"I-I'm sorry you have to see all of this.." I direct it towards their mother before I realize she's standing beside me.

"I promise I von't look." I give her a quiet laugh and shift a bit, Bloodhound trails their hand up and down my spine while ocassionally pressing down. It doesn't necessarily help but it does feel good in a strange way. 

*timeskip of two hours*

My contractions are about three minutes apart now and my water has broken. It wasn't a gush but more like a small trickle. Every contraction is extremely painful and intense now, my voice is strained from yelling out a plethora of profanities(mostly aimed at Bloth). Bloodhound is behind me again as back support as she checks my dilation once again.

"Almost nine centimeters now!" Dr. Robin informs us with a hint of excitement laced in her voice.

"Won't be much longer now." I muster up the strength to give them a thumbs up as the familiar pain shoots through me.

"F-fuck..." I pant, out of breath, " I- ugh..errrr!" I can't even formulate a word, I furrow my brows and try to focus on breathing in and out. I lean forward and fall back several times while Bloth holds both of my hands. I squeeze as hard as possible. I'm hoping they get to feel some semblance of the pain I feel.

"You are doing so vell elskan mín." I snort and shake my head agressively.

"This fucking h-hurts... I can't do it!" I cry out as the pain begins to lessen. 

"Yah got this.." Ajay walks over with a small bucket and a washcloth. She dabs at my face, I've been sweating profusely for the last hour. The temporary relief is enough to instill a bit of confidence in me again so I nod at her. I feel Bloodhound place a few quick kisses on my head and I smile lovingly. Once this is all over I will be sure to thank them, they've been incredibly supportive even when I go off on them.

"I can do this...I love you, Hound.." They nuzzle their face in my neck.

"I love you ____. Just avhile longer until ve hold our little girl." 

"Just a little longer..." 

I power through another hour of contractions before I'm ten centimeters dilated and ready to push. Bloodhound's arms are wrapped around my upper torso with our hands locked together.

"I'm gonna count down from three and you're going to push for 10 seconds, you can have a small break in between every push to catch your breath." I nod nervously.

"3, 2, 1, push." I scrunch my face and bare my teeth while grunting in agony. 

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10..take a deep breath." I do as I'm told and Bloth praises me for doing so well.

"Alright, ready?" I nod shakily. "3, 2, 1 push." I grit my teeth and stay quiet while concentrating on pushing. 

* another small timeskip *

Two grueling hours of pushing and I'm absolutely exhausted.

"P-please...just a few minutes..." I beg, the doctor sighs and tries to sympathize.

"Ajay can you grab her some water?" She nods and leaves the room swiftly.

"Hound.." my voice is hoarse from screaming and growling in pain.

"Vhat do you need beloved?" I burst into tears and they shift themself so they can see my face.

"I don't know if I can do this.. I don't want to keep going!" I close my eyes as they rest a comforting hand on my cheek and rest our foreheads together.

"My love, you are stronger than you know." 

"I am not-" They cut me off with a passionate kiss. I pull back quickly, I'm already breathless from pushing for so long. The way they look at me makes me burst with joy. The love I feel for them in this moment is enough to keep me going. Ajay comes back with the water and clears her throat. Bloth repositions themself behind me as I drink, I give the glass to Móðir and nod at the doctor.

"3, 2, 1, push!" I lean forward and use both hands to hold one of Bloth's hands. I grunt, it feels like I'm straining myself but I give it my all. A wave of relief crashes over me as most of the pressure is gone.

"Her head is out! Just one small push for her body and one for the placenta." I sigh out as her cries fill the room.

"Time and date of birth: 2:16 a.m. December 12th" Ajay writes this down somewhere while Dr. Robin cleans the baby's face off. She wraps her in a small blanket before placing her in my arms. She quiets down when I hold her and begins to crack her eyes open, as with all newborns they are a grayish blue in color. I'm mesmerized as I look at her, she has a small tuft of red hair on the top of her head, it's surrounded by peach fuzz similar in color. I caress her cheek with my thumb and smile at her. She squirms around as she tries to look around. I follow her gaze and realize she's staring at Bloodhound, they have her full attention for the moment.

"Hi beautiful, it's your mommy. Welcome to the world." I coo as she diverts her attention back to me. She gurgles a bit, I take it as a sign of acknowledgement even though I know she has no idea what's going on. 

"Take her, Bloodhound..." I shift my body over to let them grab her, every move they make is careful as they hold her close.

"My sweet Kára..." I watch as a few tears pool in their eyes, I wipe up the ones that fall and lean my head on their shoulder.

"Is it okay if we get her height and weight?" Bloodhound reluctantly hands her back to the doctor, Ajay and Móðir congratulate us before they help clean up a bit. Bloth takes the cool washcloth and cleans all the sweat off of me like Ajay did before. I smile appreciatively and pull them in for a kiss. 

"She's 20 inches long and weighs 7 pounds 2 ounces. She seems to be in perfect health but I'll be back in a few days to do a few more tests. Until then I suggest resting as much as you can. I'll set up a six week check-up for you. One more thing though, do you plan on breast feeding?" 

"Absolutely, if I can."

"Unclip your bra and I'll show you how to get her to latch properly." I nod and blush, I'm feeling slightly embarrassed. She hands Kára back to me, I hold her close as she appears to be sucking on her tongue. It's cute in a weird way, but I learn quickly it's an indication that she is hungry.

"Grab as much of your breast as you can and hold it tight," I nod and do so, "now let her know the breast is there, when she opens her mouth stuff your nipple in as best as you can into her mouth. She'll do the rest." I hiss out when she latches on but after awhile the soreness fades.

"I recommend switching breasts every time you feed her, if she starts to fall asleep tickle her feet to make sure she finishes eating. Her stomach is small, so she'll feed every few hours or so. I also recommend buying cream, your nipples can crack and bleed easily as you breast feed." 

"Okay then, ve'll leave you two alone to enjoy your daughter's first day here. I'll be back in a few days to spend some time vith her." Móðir bows before leaving the room, doctor Robin follows close behind her.

"I'll wait in the bathroom with a small basin so we can give her a bath. She's too small to submerge so until that stump falls off you'll have to use a washcloth on her." She gives me a one arm side hug before leaving. 

"Do you want to go wash her? I think I need to relax for awhile." 

"Of course elskan mín." I let her finish eating as Bloth stands up beside the bed. I hand her over and lay down. I don't bother covering myself as I listen to their footsteps fade out of the room. After a few minutes Bloodhound comes back in the room with Kára.

"Ajay left and our Smár mær (little girl) is fast asleep. I'm going to lay her down, vould you like to accompany me?" They whisper so they don't disturb her. I sit up and notice she now has a fresh diaper on. I do my best to stand up, my legs are a little shaky but I am able to steady myself.I discard my bra, it was the only piece of clothing still left on me anyways. I walk behind Bloth until we get to the staircase. I struggle to climb up, so I let them take the baby up before coming back to help me.

"It's chilly, make sure you put her in a pair of footsie pajamas before you lay her down." They only nod in response. It only takes a few minutes before they come back, Bloth picks me up bridal style and brings me to the upstairs bathroom. 

"I vill be back in a few minutes vith some clothes for you. Ve can stay in the guest bedroom until she sleeps through the night." 

"That's a good idea." I turn the shower on with cold water. My body is still sticky with sweat and very overheated. Bloth helps me in before leaving again, I hum to myself and let the water cascade down my body. When Bloodhound comes back they set my clothes on the sink and join me. We stand under the water in a long, sweet embrace.

"You were amazing tonight." I murmur against their chest, it rumbles as they chuckle.

"You did all the work yet you give me praise." 

"You did take a pretty heavy verbal beating. I can't believe you didn't try to leave after I threatened to shove the sword up your-" 

"I do not need to be reminded elska, let bygones be bygones. I know you didn't mean any of it."

"I really love you. Although I'm a little jealous, I think she's going to look more like you."

"She is perfect, no matter vhat or who she looks like." A piercing cry from the room interrupts us. It's going to be a restless few weeks(or months), but it will be entirely worth it.

For now, everything is perfect with our little family.


	12. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bloodhound finally get the night off after nearly 3 long weeks of taking care of the new baby. It's just alcohol, dancing, and a fun time! (And sex, of course!)

"Are you sure ve'll need all of that?" They raise their eyebrow and gesture to the overflowing diaper bag sitting on the table.

"Honestly Hound, I have no flipping clue. I'm just trying to make sure we don't forget anything." I sigh, the distress is clear in my voice as I rest a hand on my cheek.

"Kalm niðr (calm down), Móðir vill be vith us to help take care of the barn." They pull me into a hug and I wrap my arms around their waist.

"I know... I should probably pump before we leave so she has extra milk." I remove myself from them and smile before making my way to the bassinet in the living room. Standing beside it I sigh happily and stare down at our beautiful sleeping bundle of joy. Her hair isn't long but it somehow still looks messy. She makes a small noise, like a whimper, and turns her head to the side. Bloodhound makes their way to my side silently and reaches their hand out to caress her cheek. She lets out a few more whimpers and whines as she opens her eyes, her lip quivers as her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay." I coo and gesture for Bloth to pick her up. They unwrap her blanket and she stretches her arms out. They pick her up when she's done, as soon as her cheek is resting against their chest she calms down.

"Minn dóttir...so precious." 

"She is! Barnabarn mitt er fullkomið(my granddaughter is perfect)!" Móðir comes up the stairs after entering from the garage below and opens her arms wide. "May I hold her?" Bloodhound nods and carefully transfers Kára to her arms. Kára just continues making cute and happy noises while occassionally waving her arms around.

"Okay I'm going to go to the kitchen to pump, I'll let you know when I'm done." Before I leave the room I manage to sneak in a quick kiss on Kára's head. I set up my machine and pull my shirt off carelessly along with my bra. It takes a few minutes before I'm finished, the whirring of the pump is a soothing background noise. Sometimes I find myself thinking about it when I'm restless. As soon as I'm finished I clean up the mess and properly store the milk in a small cooler for the ride, Bloth and Móðir(who is still cradling Kára) enter the kitchen together after I put my clothes back on.

"Are ve ready? Anita is blowing up your phone." Bloth chuckles and tosses me the cellphone, I scan the messages and write a short reply of 'on the way' as we gather the bags up. We plan on staying at a hotel for the night since we'll be out late at the party, which makes me even more reluctant to go. Kára has been to the city once thus far, only for a check-up, and she hasn't met any of the other legends either(except Ajay of course, but she hasn't seen Kára since she was born). Bloodhound can sense my discomfort and pulls me aside after strapping the baby in. Móðir is sitting beside her in the back seat.

"Ve don't have to go if you're not ready." I shake my head and smile.

"I want to go, I just don't want to overwhelm Kára." 

"Ve'll vait until the morning to introduce her to everyone. Let's just enjoy a night of fun together, ve both deserve it." I nod as they open the door for me. I jokingly curtsy before climbing in, Bloth laughs before walking around to the driver's side. They settle in the drivers seat before backing out of the garage. 

Anita and Ajay planned a "New Year's Eve Bash" and excitedly called me up a week prior to today, both of them begged incessantly until I agreed to come. When I told Bloodhound they seemed just as enthusiastic as the others about the party. Staying at home with the baby is definitely something they are trying to acclimate themself to but I can tell they are getting antsy. Besides the exhaustion and migraines, I've thoroughly enjoyed taking care of her. On my down time(basically whenever Kára naps) I've been studying Revenant's wiring and how to do some basic body repairs. It's been confusing and complicated, to say the least, but Bloodhound is always there to help me out(they almost understand it better than I do sometimes).

"____?" Móðir gently taps my shoulder.

"Oh, uh, sorry. What's wrong?"

"Can you grab that bag by your feet? We're almost there, Bloodhound and I need to vear our masks." I nod and grab the bag, I quickly skim through it to find both masks. I hand Móðir's mask back and hold onto Bloth's until we park. I lean over and give them a quick peck on the cheek before handing their mask to them. I get out and open Kára's door, I undo the straps on her carseat as Móðir grabs her diaper bag. I pick her up and cradle her, when Bloth secures their mask they join us at the front door to the hotel. I use a thin blanket to cover Kára's head(I make sure to leave an opening for her to breath properly) and we walk into the lobby together. 

"Welcome guests!" The concierge smiles kindly and waits for us to approach. "Do you have reservations?"

"Yes, it should be two rooms with a door between them under the name 'Hundur'." I smile and bounce Kára a bit as she starts to get fussy.

"Ah yes, I see your name. Just give me one moment to check you in and I'll get your keys." Bloodhound nods and we wait patiently together until she comes back. "Here you go, enjoy your stay with us and if you need anything there's a list of numbers on the nightstand. Your rooms are on the fifth floor and there's an elevator right over there." Bloodhound takes the keys and thanks her before we make our way to the aforementioned elevator. We climb in together, there is nobody else in it so I uncover Kára. She giggles and coos at me while grabbing my nose. I smile and kiss her arm where I can.

"You are both so cute." Bloth wraps an arm over my shoulder. Móðir laughs quietly as the elevator dings and the door opens. We make our way to the rooms and Bloth unlocks one door, I get inside and sit on the bed.

"I vill bring the bags up, you can stay and get settled in."They gently pat Kára's back before walking off again.

"I should feed her before we go so you can have the spare breastmilk in case we're out late." I pull my breast out and readjust her in my lap, she latches on easily and I look at Móðir.

"I vill check out my room, vhen you're done ve can lay her down in my room so you can get cleaned up." I smile as she begins to walk away. 

"Thank you again, I really appreciate this." I try to relax and wait for Bloth to get back. They re-enter the room after a few minutes and drop the bags on the ground.

"Elska she is falling asleep." They sit beside me and remove her baby booties to tickle her feet. She jolts awake and continues to eat a little bit.

"I think she's almost done, Móðir said we can set her crib up in her room for the night. Can you do that for me, love?" They nod and I carefully remove Kára and sit her in my arms safely before I get to her diaper bag. I pull out a fresh diaper and a pair of pajamas for her. Laying her on the bed, I remove the blanket and her current onesie. It doesn't take long to change her, she groggily moves her head around but doesn't fight me as I get her arms and legs in her footsie pajamas. Móðir and Bloth walk back over, Móðir picks Kára up off the bed and smiles at us.

"Get cleaned up and go have fun you two!" She turns around and closes her door quickly to leave me and Bloth alone together for the first time in a long time. I crawl up to the middle of the bed and stretch out. 

"I need to shower, vould you like to join me beloved?" I raise my eyebrow and smirk.

"We're supposed to wait until after the six week check-up to do anything but I'll make an exception for you. You gotta stay quiet though..." I wink and sit back up, they shake their head. 

"That is not vhat I meant elskan mín and it is usually you who needs to keep quiet." I blush and shrug.

"Prove it." I stand up and practically run into the bathroom. I discard my clothes before Bloth can even follow me. It takes them awhile to remove the mask again. I turn on the shower and step in as Bloth enters the room and undresses, they climb in quickly behind me and push my back against the wall. I bite my lip in anticipation, they smirk at me and lean their head down. I can feel their breath on my skin as they nip at my neck. It's always a few well placed kisses that seem to break me, I can already feel myself melting into their arms.

"H-hound...p-please!" I whimper. They chuckle and kiss the marks they left behind.

"There's your proof, I've barely touched you yet you beg for more." I close my eyes and bite my lip while deciding on whether I should accept defeat or fight the immense pleasure they are causing me. I quickly decide to give in and set my pride aside for now, I knew when I challenged them I would be the one to come out on top regardless of the outcome.

"F-fine, you win..." I turn my head to the side to give them better access to my neck. They don't hesitate to help themself, I keep whimpering and moaning quietly. I can feel their erection pressing against my thigh so I reach down and use my thumb to massage the tip.

"At least admit you're enjoying yourself." 

"Immensely." I nod, proud of myself to be able to make them come undone in such a way. I use my other hand to run through their hair.

"So perfect. So handsome. So gorgeous.." I purr out and continue to do the motion with my hand. 

"Not as beautiful as you..." They hoist me up by my thighs and line themself up at my entrance. I caress their cheek and pull them down for a kiss as they slowly slide inside and adjust themself to make it more comfortable for us both. They don't move, we simply stayed locked together in the most intimate way possible. We rest our foreheads together and I smile, I'm excited to share this lover's embrace once again. I can feel my patience faltering as my excitement rises. I finally get an idea and smirk at them once again.

"You're so good, Hound. Such a good pet~" I tease them, praise always seems to get them going and it doesn't fail this time. They growl out and slam up into me relentlessly. I continue to shower them with compliments in-between moans.

"Your cock feels so good~ it's so big and it fills me up perfectly. " They growl again and bite down hard on my shoulder before pulling out abruptly.

"Bend over." They command, I do as they say and cover my mouth as they slam back inside. I fight the urge to scream out in pleasure, they grab my hair to pull my head up. Bloth is careful not to make it painful but they do end up slapping my hand away from my mouth.

"Let me hear you elska. Scream for me." 

"B-but Hound..." They groan and lean over my body, they wrap their hand around my throat but don't apply any pressure on it. 

"Scream." They hiss out and rest their forehead on my shoulder.

"Oh shit...f-fuck it feels..." I can feel my orgasm approaching as they apply a small amount of pressure to my throat to remind me to keep going.

"F-fuck! So good Bloodhound, I'm cumming!" I put my arms out to help me regain my balance. I feel dizzy from the pleasure but they keep their steady pace and groan out.

"Again." They huff out and slap my ass hard. I cry out and bite my lip. "Konan mín(My wife). þér líður svo vel(You feel so good)."

"W-what-!" They slam deep inside and reach their climax which spurs another orgasm. I pant as they slide out, they grab my waist to keep me from falling over.

"We really need to get ready to go, Anita is probably freaking out by now." We both give up and sit in the tub together while we catch our breath.

"You are right beloved." They help me up after a moment and we get out together after cleaning ourselves up. I dry up and search through our bag of clothes. I decide on a long sleeved, knee-length red dress. It's plain but it helps cover my plush stomach which I'm grateful for. Bloodhound dresses casually in a pair of black cargo pants, a plain long-sleeved shirt and, of course, their mask. I send a quick text to Anita to tell her we're on the way, the party is being hosted at Elliott's bar. I'm a little nervous to see him again but excited nonetheless.

"Let's go beloved." I nod as we link our arms, it's only a quick walk up the street. We walk together in a comfortable silence. When we walk up to the door a note is posted that the bar is closed for a private event. I laugh and knock loudly, the music is booming so I'm unsure if anyone could hear it. I try to call Anita and Ajay but neither of them pick up. Bloodhound takes a shot at knocking which ends up working because the door swings open and Elliott stands in front of us.

"Oh hey! You made it!" He opens the door and motions for us to come inside. "Yo Anita!" He yells out, Anita comes stumbling over.

"Oh my God, what took you soooo long!" She groans and pulls me away from Bloth. I laugh and bop her on the head.

"You got shitfaced pretty quick!" 

"Shut up and dance with me, there's only a couple hours before the new year. Wanna take a shot?" She pushes a glass up to my face and I shake my head.

"I can't, I'm still breastfeeding." 

"Ugh, such a mom." I laugh and nod.

"I mean, you're not wrong." Ajay joins us and scans my outfit.

"How yah feelin'?" She pulls me into a quick hug.

"Pretty good but your girlfriend basically called me lame." 

"Ignore her, come dance." I let her pull me forward with Anita stumbling behind us. "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk comes on and Natalie joins our little dance group. Ajay and Anita are taking turns grinding on each other. I oscillate my hips and shake my head back and fourth. Natalie is doing the typical disco dance, pointing her finger and shaking her hips. Eventually Octavio runs by and pulls her away. I back up from the ball of sexual tension in front of me and run into Bloth. They have a glass of whiskey in their hands and must have removed the mask once the door was locked.

"Whiskey, huh? I figured you would drink scotch." They shrug and take a swig. "Take it easy Bloth, I can't carry you back." They chuckle and shrug again, I press myself against them and wrap my arms around their mid-section.

"How many drinks until you dance with me?"

"A lot." I nod and rush over to the bar, Elliott smiles politely at me and leans forward.

"What can I do for you lovely?" I fight the urge to ask him to be my friend again in case it makes him uncomfortable. Tonight is about having fun.

"Give me a few drinks to get Hound absolutely fucked up." I laugh and he thinks for a moment.

"Let's give 'em some vodka." 

"Good you can help me, just keep offering the drinks up. If they refuse we'll figure something out." 

"Sounds good." I grab the glass from his hand and rush it over to Bloth.

"Drink!"

"Okay?" They hesitate, but take it. After taking a sip they let out a content sigh and laugh.

"You really want me to dance, huh?" I nod enthusiastically and they wrap their arms around my waist.

"Pick a song vhile I grab one more drink." I think long and hard before deciding to do something sweet. I let Bloth finish their drink and whisper to Elliott.

"Play "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri, please." He nods and switches the song on. There is a visible switch in the mood of the party, most of the couples pair up together as Bloth rests their hands on my hips. We sway to the song, I turn my head up and wrap my arms around their neck. 

"I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

The song fades out and Bloth dips me before placing a loving kiss on my lips. I tighten my grip on them and kiss back with an equal amount of passion. When they pull me back up I caress their cheek and smile. I check the time, it's about an hour until midnight. We spend the time chatting with others about the baby. I even pull out my phone to show them pictures, Anita absolutely freaks out about how cute she is. I laugh and let her rant, she's so open when she's drunk. I'll be sure to remind her of all of this when the morning comes. Natalie pulls me aside to gush about Octavio and how he is surprisingly romantic. Makoa is boasting about his boyfriend rather loudly but he gets a little upset when he realizes he won't see him for awhile. We all do our best to comfort him as midnight rolls around.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, 30 seconds until midnight. Grab your partner and loved one to ring in the new year with a kiss!" Elliott turns on a timer. Bloodhound, who is pretty far gone (but still not as bad as Anita) picks me up without much warning. I laugh and flail for a moment before wrapping my legs around their waist. I cup their cheek as Elliott begins to countdown.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." I plant a few quick kisses on their lips, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Happy New Year!" Bloth slams our lips together and doesn't pull back immediately. They lick my bottom lip and I happily oblige. We pull away panting and rest our foreheads together.

"To another happy year vith my beautiful vife." They kiss me again and I smile.

"To another happy year with my amazing spouse."


	13. Aunts and Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajay invites you out , it's the perfect opportunity to let some of the legends meet the baby. You all have a great time together before everyone is too busy getting ready for the new season.

I didn't get Bloodhound back to the hotel until about 2 o'clock this morning and I had to have Pathfinder help me carry them. They had a few more drinks after midnight so they were pretty far gone but it was nice to see them let loose. 

It's about 6 now, Kára is eating while I sit in a chair and stare out the window to watch the sunrise. I've only gotten a few hours of scattered sleep because of Kára but I thought it would be best to let Bloodhound sleep off the alcohol. My breasts are very sore so I decide I'm going to take a shower after I lay her back down. I make sure to burp her before carefully placing her back in the crib(I dragged it into the room to let Móðir get some uninterrupted sleep). When she lays still and I can hear her soft snores I remove my panties(which is all I had left covering my body, the oversized t-shirt was discarded after the first time she woke up to eat). 

Bloodhound is still sleeping so I tiptoe to the bathroom and close the door slowly. I cringe when it creaks out but they don't stir so I click it shut. I sigh and turn the water on, I let the tub fill up instead to take a relaxing bath. I lay in the water and smile to myself. I don't know how long I'm laying there but I end up falling asleep at some point.

"Elska?" I groan out and blink a few times until I can keep my eyes open. The water is cold so I get out quickly. Bloth is standing in the doorway with a towel. They throw it over me and chuckle quietly.

"What time is it?" 

"It is 7:30 beloved. Don't vorry, our princess is still asleep." I nod and after drying off I pull them into a hug.

"How are you feeling this morning?" They rest their chin on my head.

"Better, I'm sorry about last night." I run my hand across their bare chest and smile.

"I'm not. I had a really good time." I wink and wrap my arms around their neck.

"Did I come on to you vhile drunk?" I laugh and nod.

"Pathfinder barely had time to leave the room before you were all over me. Don't worry, you passed out before we could really do anything." I let my hands fall a little lower and tug at their pants. They pull away and and slide the sweatpants off.

"Kára woke up and by the time I was done feeding her you had passed out." They shrug and take the towel back to lay it on the cold, tiled floor.

"Lay down." Bloth's voice is quiet and soft. I listen and watch as they crawl over my body. Their face is inches from mine.

"May I?" They use their thumb to trace my lower lip and smile lovingly.

"Please..." They lean down and let our lips touch. I grab the back of their head to deepen the kiss. Bloth uses one hand to hold themself up and the other begins to trail down my body. It stops on my breasts and they use their thumb and pointer finger to tease the nipple. Milk dribbles out and onto their hand while some of it slides down my body. I squirm underneath them and whimper.

"Does it hurt?"They remove their hands and tilt their head, a look of worry washes over their face.

"No but they are always sore when they are full." They lean back on their knees and cup both breasts.

"I'm sorry, if it's any consolation they are noticeably bigger." I laugh and nod before peering down at them.

"Mmm, as long as you like them and I can feed Kára I'm content with them. You can stop staring though, there is something else I'd like you to be doing." I smirk at Bloth and they seem to get it. They spread my legs apart and lifts one of them up to rest on their shoulder. They guide their already erect cock to my entrance and slide inside slowly. I gasp out in pleasure but they stay still and place their finger against their lips. I cover my mouth as they start with deliberately slow thrusts. As they speed up I let out suppressed whimpers and moans. Bloth stops abruptly as Kára cries out from the room, I sigh and sit up while using my elbows to support my upper body.

"This sucks." I groan out in frustration as they pull out.

"Ve can try again later?" I shake my head and get on all fours. 

"She'll be okay for a minute if you're okay to keep going..." I talk quietly, I'm embarrassed by my desperation to get off. I turn my head to look at them as they push back inside and start slamming into me. I cry out their name and let my head fall forward, their hands grip my hips tightly.

"I-I'm close.."

"Cum for me, beautiful." They lean over and whisper in my ear as one hand squeezes my breast. Kára's screams are getting louder as I try to focus on Bloth.

"F-fuck just a little more..." Their thrusts become sloppy for a moment before they push inside as deep as they can. As they cum their hand snakes around to tease my clit which sends me right over the edge. I slump to the floor and pant heavily but I'm satisfied. Bloth grabs a towel to clean up some of the mess, they slip into their pants quickly and exit the bathroom. I take a few extra moments before I follow them. I pick up a fresh pair of leggings and a maternity bra. I don't bother with a shirt yet so I can feed the baby. Bloodhound brings her over and she latches on as there is a soft knock on the door.

"Is everything alright? The baby vas screaming pretty loud.." Móðir's voice is muffled by the door.

"Come in, Móðir. Elska is feeding her now." Bloth finds a shirt to throw on before the door swings open.

"Goodmorning Móðir!" I smile at her as my phone starts ringing. "Can you pick that up Bloth?" They nod and answer it. They listen for a moment and laugh.

"Is now a good time to say this isn't ____?" I hear a few shouts from the caller and raise an eyebrow. "Sorry but yes ve vould love to eat vith everyone. Vhere at?" Another pause," Okay, ve'll meet you there." Bloth hangs up and tosses the phone on the bed.

"Ajay set up a 'brunch' for all the legends at the park up the street. Vhat is brunch?" I laugh at their adorably confused face and smile.

"It's basically just a late breakfast, what time are we meeting up?" 

"She said around noon but ve can go now and help her set everything up. I think she really just wants to see elsku dóttir okkar(our darling daughter)." I lift Kára up and she shakily plants her legs on my thighs. I'm holding most of her weight but it's still progress.

"Do you wanna see Auntie Ajay princess?" She giggles as I give her an eskimo kiss. "That's a yes, let's hit the road. Do you want to come Móðir?" She shakes her head.

"I have to do some shopping, I vill meet up vith you later vhen it's time to go home."

"Okay be safe, I love you!" I smile and she stares at me. I stand up and rest Kára on my hip as she continues to stare. "Was that weird? It just slipped out, I'm so sorry." I mentally slap myself, it's the first time I've ever told her that. It's not a lie though, she's done so much for us and has been there every step of the way(my own mother still hasn't met Kára).

"I love you too, ____. You are the daughter I never had. How did Blóðhundur manage to get a voman like you?" She wraps her arms around Kára and I before placing a kiss on both of our cheeks.

"I always ask myself, 'how did I get so lucky?'. I've never met anybody as kind, strong, and smart..."I trail off as my mind goes to a very sexual place. I cough nervously and smile again. "They're perfect, you should be proud."

"I am, now you three have fun. Stay safe, don't forget a jacket for Kára." Bloodhound nods as she leaves. They grab the diaper bag but I shake my head at them. 

"Here love, give me that. You need to change and get your mask on." 

"Right." I set Kára down in the crib and pull out a few toys from her bag. She keeps herself busy chewing on an oversized block. I throw a sweater on while Bloth changes and puts their mask on. They pick her up afterwards, she stares at Bloth with wide eyes before pulling on the respirator tubes. A few tears spring in her eyes so they try to hand her to me. I hold up my hand and point to the beads on either side. I slap one around and she starts giggling. 

"It's just pabbi(daddy- Móðir taught me it). She should get used to seeing the mask so when the season starts she won't be crying all the time." Bloth nods and swings the beads around which sends her into a fit of giggles. 

"So precious but we should really get going." They nod and I grab the bag on the way out. Bloth drives us to the park, I can see Ajay and Natalie setting up in a secluded pavilion next to a pond. I point them out and Bloth hums in acknowledgement, they grab Kára out of her carseat and I pick up her bag. When Natalie sees us she squeals out in delight.

"Quelle jolie fille(what a cute girl)!" When we finally make it to the pavilion Natalie opens her arms. "May I hold her?"

"Of course, her name is Kára by the way." Bloodhound lets Natalie take her. She stares up at her and starts giggling. Natalie sits down and plays with Kára, she pulls up some grass for her touch. I turn my attention away from them and look at Ajay.

"What else do you need to do?" I walk over and pick up a few bags to search through.

"Just putting down some tablecloths, the tables are a little dirty." I nod and grab a package of them out of a bag. Bloodhound helps me unfold it and we put it on the next table.

"I have to go get the food, everyone should be on the way soon. Can yah stay here and help Natalie finish up? Oh! I also brought a blanket so you can lay the baby down to let her play." I nod and smile at her.

"Anything for you Ajay, drive stay." I sift through the bags on the table again. I set out some napkins and plates for everyone to have easy access to them. I notice a small cooler under the table and pull it out to sit beside it instead. A bag of red solo cups are resting on top of the cooler as well. Kára starts getting fussy so I check up on her. Bloth is sitting on the grass with Natalie, Kára is laying on her stomach in between them with a few pieces of grass in her hand. She's desperately trying to roll over on her back but when it doesn't work she starts screaming. I fight the urge to run over and pick her up but I'm curious how Bloth will handle the situation.

"það er í lagi, taktu þinn tíma(It's okay, take your time)." They gently pat her back but she is still crying. A sedan parks next to our truck and three doors open up. Elliott, Octavio and Anita file out of it and walk over to us. By now Bloth has Kára on her back and giggling.

"Look at the bebé!" Octavio runs over and kneels in front of the blanket as Anita throws an arm over my shoulder. I turn my attention to her momentarily and smile.

"Help me lay out this blanket, just let me go grab it real quick first." I nod at her as she jogs to the trunk of the car. Elliott is standing behind Bloth and watching Octavio tickle the bottom of Kára's feet. She is giggling and throwing her head back on Bloth's lap.

"She's adorable Bloodhound, congratulations." Elliott rests a hand on their shoulder as Anita comes back with a rather large and soft quilt. I grab one end and she holds onto the other. We find an open spot and stretch it out as far as it will go before setting it on the ground. Ajay pulls up after we're done and beckons us over, we each grab a couple bags of food. Once we set them down Octavio comes barreling over to see what we have. Ajay slaps his hand away as he tries to run away with a container of bacon.

"Give us a minute, go run around the park or something." I laugh as he takes off. We lay out the rest of the food and make our own plates. Bloodhound and Natalie moved over to the quilt with Kára. They set out a few toys around her, she's currently laying on her back with a plastic set of keys in her hand. I take a full plate over to Bloth and sit down beside them. Natalie gets up as Octavio makes his way back, they both fill up a plate. Ajay, Anita and Elliott do the same and they all walk over to the blanket together.

"Is this everyone?" I glance around and wait for somebody to respond. 

"They're all still passed out at the bar." Elliott shrugs and takes a bite of food as I nod in understanding. Kára is yawning and stretching, I pick her up and craddle her.

"I'm stealing her after I finish eating." Ajay smiles at me, I turn my attention back to Kára as she raises her hand to my cheek. I grab her hand and kiss her palm as she smiles up at me.

"Auntie Ajay wants some attention princess." I put my hands under her armpits and hold her up. Her feet are on the blanket and she tries to bounce (I do most of the work again but it's so stinking cute).

"She seems really happy, you're doing a great job." Anita adds and holds her hands out to take her. I carefully give her up but keep a close eye on her. Anita lays her in her lap so she's staring up at her.

"It's really tiring but as long as I give her unrestricted access to my boobs and diaper changes she's content with her life." I laugh and Anita nods.

"Boobs are great, aren't they?" Anita smiles at her and caresses her cheek. Kára just makes some noise and wiggles around.

"Alright yah baby hog, hand her over!" Ajay playfully slaps her shoulder before carefully lifting Kára up. They are eye level with each other when Ajay scrunches her nose up and frowns. I supress a laugh when I realize why she's making that face.

"I think your mommy wants you back for a minute." I shake my head before sliding a diaper and some wipes towards her.

"Oh no, you wanted to hold her." She lays her down carefully as Kára keeps grunting. "I'd give her a minute, she's definitely not done yet." Ajay sighs in defeat and we all share a good laugh.

After she's all cleaned up everyone gets a chance to hold her before she's ready for a nap. I'm cradling her while she sleeps, we're still sitting on the blanket but everyone is done eating already. 

"Are you guys ready for the new season?" Elliott looks around as he asks the question.

"I am excited to fight again." Bloth has one arm resting over my shoulder as they talk. "I love dóttir mín (my daughter) but staying at home is driving me crazy." I frown and look down at Kára's face, she's smiling in her sleep. My mood improves a little bit but I still feel bad for Bloodhound, they must feel like a caged animal.

"There's nothing stopping you from hunting, as long as you come back before the season starts we'll be alright. I can handle it." I smile at them but Ajay shakes her head.

"We're going to be busy until the season starts so you're really going to be on your own. Are you sure you can handle that?" Ajay is just worried and I can understand her concern. I was a complete mess when they were away.

"She is right elska, that is a lot to ask of you vith a newborn." I smile again, I'm hoping they find it reassuring.

"I won't be alone this time, I can focus on taking care of Kára. She makes me happy and you deserve to be happy too. I can't ask you to change who you are or what makes you happy, all I ask is that at the end of each trip you come home to us safe and sound."

"Thank you elska. I would really appreciate the opportunity to go hunting again."I nod and kiss their cheek.

"Our little Huntress is all grown up!" Anita pretends to wipe away a few tears before smiling at me.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I love you guys."

"We love you too chica!" Octavio gives me a thumbs and everyone nods in agreement.

I'm glad they all had the chance to meet her and we could spend some time together before the start of the new season. I know it will be a long few months but I'm confident I will have everything under control. Bloodhound's happiness is important to me so I have to stop being selfish and let them live their life too.


	14. Season 5

"It's weird being back here." I set the two suitcases down beside the door and walk into the penthouse. Bloodhound walks in after me and closes the door.

"It's home for the next few months elskan mín. Has Kára eaten yet?" I shake my head and face them, she's in a baby carrier around the front of my body. Her cheek is resting on my chest and her eyes are closed.

"She's still sleeping, I'll just start unpacking until she wakes up. By the way, how was your trip? I didn't think to ask when you got home last night, it was pretty late." I go back to pick up a suitcase and sit it on the bed. I take the clothes out and start putting them into the dresser.

"It vas vonderful, I can't ever thank you enough for being so supportive." I shrug and smile at them.

"I'm just trying to be a good wife. This cutie definitely made it easier this time around." I rub her cheek with my thumb and kiss the top of her head. They left a few days after the picnic and came back late last night so it's been a few months since we've been together like this. Kára is three months old now, she can lift her head and roll from her stomach to her back. Her first tooth is coming in and her hair is getting thicker as well. Her laugh melts my heart, I can't wait for Bloodhound to get the chance to hear it. 

"You're the perfect vife." I blush as they wrap their arms around my waist. "Let me take you to dinner tonight." 

"Of course, it will have to be after I get done with Revenant. I'm going to do a 'preventative maintenance' check on him today, just to make sure he's ready for the new season."

"Should I come vith you?" I nod and turn around to face them.

"I think it will help us both, I'm not sure how he'll act around Kára yet." She starts fussing and lifts her head up, Bloodhound quickly pulls their mask off as I take her out of the carrier.

"Mornin' princess, look whose here!" I lay her on the bed and she look up at us. "Pabbi (daddy) is here."

"Halló prinsessa (Hello princess), ég hef saknað þín (I've missed you)." She smiles and giggles as she puts her hands in the air.

"She wants you to pick her up Bloth. I'm gonna go to the lounge and make her a bottle, I'll be right back." I grab a can of formula and rush out the door before they can respond. I stopped breast feeding after she turned a month old, it was too painful and too exhausting to keep up with. I am a little worried they might be upset but they are usually understanding. I open the door to the lounge and nobody is inside so I quickly fill the bottle up. I scoop some formula in before hurrying back to the room. I mix in a little baby cereal before holding it out towards Bloth. They are sitting on the bed with her in their arms, they grab the bottle and give it to her. She can't quite hold it up but she does put her hands over theirs as if she is trying to hold it.

"I had to give the breasts a rest." I laugh and sit beside them. "They were bleeding pretty bad, it was painful. I'm sorry we couldn't talk about it first, I didn't like making such an 'executive' decision without you." They shake their head and smile at me.

"You did vhat you thought vas best, I trust your judgement." 

"I am pretty smart. I married you, I think that's enough proof of that." I blush and kiss their cheek. We sit together in a comfortable silence while the baby eats. When she's done I take her from them and throw a small blanket over my shoulder before burping her. After she let's out a loud belch, I laugh and hold her up.

"Do you feel better cutie?" She coos as there is a soft knock on the door, Bloodhound opens it up and steps aside to let Ajay and Anita in.

"There's little Anita Jr., give her up ___." I hold her out and Anita pulls her into a hug. Ajay smiles and makes a little heart with her hands.

"Just admit you love kids Anita." She shakes her head and lays Kára down. 

"Kids are weird." She tickles the bottom of her feet to make her giggle. I absolutely love watching it, it's reassuring to know my best friend really enjoys giving her attention. There's nothing more important to me than family right now and Anita is definitely family.

"So what brings you by on this lovely day?" Anita turns towards me and smiles.

"The exhibition matches are starting, we thought you might be interested in watching them with us." 

"I don't think I can, Kára won't be able to come." She makes a face and gestures towards Bloth.

"Let them spend the afternoon together, you should get some time to yourself." 

"I'm okay vith that, ve can meet for dinner later so you don't have to take her into your meeting vith Revenant." I think for a moment and nod.

"If you're really okay with it...I guess I could use a little break. I love you both, I'll see you in a little while." I press a quick kiss to Bloodhound's lips before kissing Kára's head. Anita grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room with Ajay in tow. She makes me follow her all the way to the first floor reception area, I stop and stare at her.

"Okay where are you taking me?" I cross my arms.

"To Elliott's bar, if you're going to get a break we're gonna do it right." I shake my head and laugh but go along with it. Ajay links her arms with mine and we continue down the street together. When we walk in Octavio and Natalie wave us over to their table, we make our way over and sit down with them.

"It's weird seeing you without Bloodhound and the baby." Octavio takes a swig of beer and throws his arm over Natalie's shoulder.

"No family talk, we're going to have fun right now." He shrugs as Elliott comes over with a few more beers. 

"It looks like a party over here!" He sets them down and pushes the beers in front of Anita, Ajay and I. I hesitantly pick it up and swirl the liquid around in the bottle.

"I won't have much of a tolerance, I have a meeting later so I need to be careful." Elliott waves his hand around and smirks.

"It's nothing but good times in my bar so let loose." I take a sip as Anita nudges me and holds her beer up.

"Chug it together?" I stare at her with uncertainty before holding my beer up. She counts down and we both chug it, I cough and spit out a bit of beer when I'm done. I'm already feeling a little dizzy so I blink rapidly and set my beer down. 

"Only one more and I'm done." 

That was a lie. I'm four beers down now and pretty hammered. I'm hunched over the pool table trying to line up a shot as Anita is whispering insults at me. I flip her off and take the shot, I fail miserably and fall forward. I laugh and Anita helps me up, I lean on her and wrap my arms around her shoulders. 

"Hey you're a pal. Where's Hound?" Ajay pulls me off of Anita and puts her phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Vhere are you? Revenant is at the door, he's been vaiting for you elska." I curse under my breath.

"Babe, babe, babe...Relax. Hey Ajay, where are we?" She takes her phone back and talks to them for a minute. When she's done she grabs my arm and leads me outside. 

"We're going to wait here for Bloodhound to come get yah, I'll be back with water." I shrug and sit on the nearby bench. She comes back out and hands me the cup, I take a few sips and lean on her. 

"I'm tired." A few minutes pass with us sitting like this before heavy footsteps approach, I crack one eye open and smile. I excitedly jump up and almost fall over again but Ajay keeps me steady.

"Hey gorgeous!" I wave and stand by their side. Kára is in their arms wrapped up in a blanket, when I grab her attention she giggles and smiles at me. "Hey princess, mommy looooves you." Bloth shakes their head and she extends her hands up to try to grab the beads on the helmet.

"Let's go back to the suite." I nod and follow them before waving goodbye to Ajay, I stumble a few times but I make it safely back to the room. Revenant is waiting by the door with his arms crossed and he grunts as we approach.

"Hey buddy." I blush in embarrassment as Bloth opens the door, they beckon us inside. They lay the baby on the floor on her tummy time mat and sit beside her, Revenant waits by the door. I sheepishly scratch the back of my head and turn towards him.

"You've been drinking." I nod and shrug. 

"Anita and Elliott made me, they said I should have a good time. I mean, I can't just be a mom all the time..."

"We had a meeting, don't make me regret helping you skinbag." I furrow my eyebrow and tilt my head.

"I'm helping you! You think I wouldn't be here without you?" He grunts and turns his head. "I'm married to the top-ranked legend, the best fucking legend and y-you think I need your help?" 

"You're living in their shadow." He grunts and continues, "I'll see you tomorrow skinbag, this better not happen again." I nod and bite my lip as he walks out of the door. I sit by Bloth and stare at them for awhile. They take their mask off, I can't tell how they are feeling by their facial expression.

"He's right. What did I say? I didn't want to be arm candy. I'm arm candy." I let a few tears slide down my cheeks, Kára starts whining and rolls onto her back.

"You are a vonderful mother and a faithful vife." 

"That's not a career Bloth. Who am I?" They pull me into their lap and hold me close. I relax a bit and watch as Kára picks up some toys.

"That's for you to decide elskan mín. Don't rush yourself though, taking care of our family is an important job too." 

"That's easy for you, you're good at everything you do." They chuckle and shake their head. I close my eyes and start to doze off, it isn't long before I'm out like a light.

*timeskip*

I wake up to the sound of crying and sit up quickly, at some point Bloodhound must have laid me in the bed. I look around for the baby, Bloth is rocking her in a chair across the room. They already have a bottle made up for her, I smile lovingly at them and stretch out.

"So dinner?" They look up and nod at me.

"Ajay offered to vatch her, I don't know vhen she normally goes to sleep." I check the time, it's almost 7 o'clock now.

"She'll go to sleep soon, she might wake up at about 2 but after that she's asleep until about 6." 

"I'll get her cleaned up and take her to Ajay and Anita's suite." I nod and make my way towards the bathroom. I decide to take a quick shower while they do that, I turn the water on and climb inside. I clean up quickly, I'm honestly very excited to spend some time with them. It's been so long since we've had time together and our schedules probably won't sync up for most of the season. 

I turn the water off and dry off, as I step back into the room Bloth comes back from Ajay's suite.

"I have something for you." They pull out a bag from under the bed, I grab it and take out a dress. It's a black off-the-shoulder ruffle dress with a tiered ruffle skirt. The material is soft and stretchy which is perfect, I'm still self-conscious about my body. I pull it on and pick out a pair of black flats to go with it. Bloth comes up behind me and pushes my hair aside before putting the locket around my neck. I hold it in my hand and smile, it's been quite some time since I've worn it.

"Who picked it out?" They shrug as I turn to face them.

"You are just as beautiful as the day I met you." I blush a deep shade of red and throw my arms around their shoulders. Their mask prevents me from doing much else. 

"I'm not sure I feel beautiful but that makes me feel better. I guess my body wasn't in great shape even before I got pregnant."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder elskan. You are very beautiful to me, regardless of vhat you think about yourself." I turn away in embarrassment.

"Beautiful and hungry, let's go eat!" I intertwine our hands and pull them to the door. I let them lead me to a nearby restaurant, we get a private table in a private room for obvious reasons, they only take the mask off after the waitress leaves. I keep a close eye on the door so no one "accidentally" walks in while we eat.

It's a rather large restaurant that oozes elegance, I feel a little out of place but Bloth seems perfectly content. They hold my hand across the table as we eat. I can't help but glance at our interlocked hands every once in awhile. It makes my heart flutter every time I do, it's the little things they do that makes everything feel so special.

"Thank you." I smile and squeeze their hand.

"You don't need to thank me. This is the least I could do for you, you've done so much for fjölskyldan okkar." 

"We'll call it even." They nod in agreement and smile. "But you know what would really show me you appreciate it?" I smirk at them, they seem to get the idea.

"You never stop thinking about that, do you?"

"I can't help it, when I see you it's like a little switch that turns on. Milfs need love too Bloth." They tilt their head in confusion.

"Vhat's a Milf?" I blush and lean forward before whispering a reply.

"Mother I'd like to fuck. I guess it only counts if you say it to me, I can't really call myself one." They don't say anything but a light pink blush dusts their cheeks. 

We finish our meal in a comfortable silence. Bloth makes sure to secure their mask before we leave the restaurant. I can feel my heart racing the closer we get to our room, I'm hardly able to contain myself when they close the door behind us. I wait impatiently for the familiar hiss of the respirator tubes being popped off, when they lift the mask off I take it from their hands and set it down carefully.

"Are you going to say it?" I smirk and take my dress off after kicking off my shoes. I sit on the edge and cross my arms over my chest as I wait for their reply. 

"Absolutely not." I shrug and lay down in the middle of the bed with my legs spread out. I slip my hand into my panties and tease my slit. I bite my lip and turn to look at Bloth.

"Then I guess I'll just take care of myself today." 

"I alvays vant you elskan but that's just a veird saying." I think for a moment as they start removing their gear.

"Of course I won't ask you to say it if it makes you uncomfortable, at least just agree with it and I'll be happy." They cover my body with theirs and slide my panties off. They skip the foreplay and push their entire length inside before leaning down. I can feel their hot breath on my neck.

"Of course I vant to have sex vith my falleg kona (beautiful wife). Maybe after this I can make you a mother of two." I blush and bite my lip as they kiss my neck.

"Are sure you want another baby so soon?" They lift their head up and rest our foreheads together.

"I vouldn't mind but if you're not ready I vill be careful." 

"I'm not opposed to it, I just don't want you to feel pressured or overwhelmed. I also really like how it feels when you cum inside of me." 

"I hope you are not tired elskan, I plan on keeping you up all night after that comment."

"Sounds good me!"

We really did stay up all night, it's been the best day we've spent together since our wedding. I'm hoping it will help us through the next few months, we'll barely have days we can spent together but our relationship is strong enough to handle it.


	15. A Struggling Family

"Get up and let's go, your arm is clearly damaged." Revenant grunts and follows me silently back to the medical bay, there's a separate space for repairs to Revenant and Pathfinder. I pass by Bloodhound and smile at them but they immediately turn away. We just reached the halfway point in the season and things have not been going well. I've barely had time to spend with them, we only have a few minutes together everyday. They have been training hard, which I completely understand, but it feels like they haven't had any time set aside to spend with Kára. It's pissing me off if I'm being completely honest and when I told them that they just left the room without saying anything.

"Pay attention." Revenant flicks me and I slap his hand away. I shake my head and return my focus to his arm, I examine it carefully. There are a few loose wires and one that seems to have been torn out most of the way. I reset the loose wires and switch out the other wire. I put a new connector on one end and slide it back inside nervously. I've shocked myself a few times and it is a less than pleasant experience.

"Do you want to talk? I probably won't listen anyways." I smile and pat his shoulder. I know in some twisted way he cares but it's still hard to get used to. He has a particular way of showing that he cares, he tries to be as nonchalant about it as possible.

"You're all set to go, I'll see you tomorrow for training." He grunts and walks past me, I wait a minute before going back out to the larger room. Anita and Bloth are having a quiet conversation together, a few other legends are scattered around the room.

"Hey ____, come here." Anita beckons me over but I smile apologetically and shake my head. I hurry out of the room and make my way to our suite, Móðir has been in town for a few days to spend some time with Kára. I knock softly on the door, she opens it up and gestures towards the crib. Kára is sleeping soundly, I lovingly rub her back and turn towards móðir.

"Has she been any trouble?"

"Not at all but I know you are troubled. Can ve sit and talk?" I nod and sit beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Blóðhundur came to me last night to talk. Vhat's bothering you?"

"It just feels like our schedules are crazy right now, it's hard to find time to be a family." I sigh as the door opens, Bloodhound steps inside with Anita close behind them. I avoid looking at either of them and choose to stare down at my hands instead.

"You knew it vould be hard, right? Don't give up so easily." Móðir grabs one of my hands.

"I've been trying!" I feel exasperated already, "All I asked was for them to make time for her and they ignored me." I emphasize 'ignore' and rest my head in my other hand.

"I vouldn't have if you didn't say it vith such an attitude." 

"I'm sorry I'm upset that you won't take one afternoon off to spend time with us." I stand up and cross my arms over my chest.

"I'm trying my best to be the best. Vhy can't you be proud of that? I provide for you both to live comfortably." 

"I get that, I really do Bloth. But-"

"Do you?" I stare into the dark lens of the mask and scowl.

"What does that mean?" Anita approaches me cautiously and rests her hand on my shoulder.

"It just feels like you don't appreciate anything." It feels like a stab to my heart to hear them say that. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I try to wipe them away before anyone notices.

"Calm down Huntress. Let's just take a step back-" I ignore Anita and walk over to my dresser. 

"If that's how you really feel then I'll go stay somewhere else for now, I can take care of myself." I pack a small bag and make my way to leave but they block the door.

"No."

"No?" I roll my eyes and gesture for them to move. I try to calm myself down, I know I couldn't push them out of the way even if I tried. "Can you take care of Kára for a few days Móðir?" I turn towards her for a moment.

"Of course but you should stay. It's okay to be angry but you should try to fix it, valking avay isn't good." 

"Thank you but I need some space. I feel like I'm not wanted here right now. Please move Bloodhound." They still don't move so I sigh in frustration. "You can't stand there forever."

"Do you really vant to leave?" I nod without looking at them. "Fine, go." They step aside and I turn to look at the baby for a moment, I smile sadly before walking out with my bag. I decide to spend the night at the nearby hotel, I pass Octavio and Natalie in the hallway but I ignore them and rush out of the building. The night air is cool and there is a light breeze, I find it calming but my anger is replaced with sadness. All I wanted was some of their time, how does that make me unappreciative? I could understand if they thought it was selfish and maybe it is but our family is everything to me. Bloodhound and Kára motivate me to do better and to keep trying my best no matter what it is I'm doing.

I reach the hotel and walk through the doors, my phone is ringing in my pocket but I ignore it as I check in. I take the elevator to my floor and find my room quickly. As soon as I enter the room I throw the bag off to the side and curl up on the bed. 

All I can think about is how much I hate being alone and right now I feel more alone than ever. I finally break down, I cry for what feels like forever before I slide under the covers. I feel exhausted emotionally and physically so I let myself fall asleep. It takes awhile but I finally let myself relax enough to pass out.

*timeskip*

"Really?" I wake up to my phone ringing and pull it out, Anita's name lights up on the screen. I hesitantly press 'accept' and hold it to my ear.

"Are you coming back tonight?" I groan and sit up. 

"No."

"Dude seriously? I'm watching them sulk right now." I try not to laugh at the thought of them sulking.

"I told you both I need time." I hang up and lay back down. I stare at the ceiling for what feels like forever before getting up to get some dinner. It's pretty late so most places are closed, I walk by Elliott's bar and decide to go inside. Of course Anita, Bloodhound, Ajay and Octavio are sitting at the bar together. I contemplate whether to leave but as I turn around Elliott calls out to me. I silently curse under my breath and turn back around. I give him a small wave and make my way to the far end of the bar. I can feel everyones eyes on me as Elliott walks over.

"You need some hard liquior, right?"

"N-no, I mean yes but I shouldn't." I sniffle and hold back some tears, "Just some water is fine. Actually I'm hungry too, can I get an order of hot wings?" He nods and goes to the back, I glance over at the others and catch Anita's eye. I smile sadly and look away. I hum along to the song playing and wait for my food. He sets it down in front of me and I smile.

"Do you have hot sauce?"

"Only packets, is that cool?" I nod and he drops a few in front of me, I immediately tear into one and squeeze it straight into my mouth. He stares at me and it dawns on me the last time I did this I was pregnant. I nervously throw the packet down and press my finger to my lips but it's already too late. Apparently Anita was watching so she rushes over and throws her arm over my shoulder.

"Hey are you...y'know?"

"I don't know." I don't look at either of them. "I guess it's a possibility but I don't want to think about that right now." She nods and pats my back.

"I'm going to go back over there, call me if you need anything." I nod and start eating. I want to get out of here but at the same time I'm craving some sort of human contact.

"You should tell them you might be...y'know. Just in case..." I wave Elliott off and smile.

"I'll be okay, I don't think now is the right time to talk about that." He shrugs and the song changes, I raise my eyebrow and glare at him. It's the same song I sang to Bloth at our wedding. I know Elliott played it for a reason, no bar would normally play a slow romantic song like that. I dare to look up and Bloodhound is staring at me, neither of us moves for awhile. I finally decide to stand up and make my way over to them, Anita lets me sit in her spot.

"I don't expect an apology or anything like that." I speak quietly and intertwine our hands. They hesitate before removing their hand from mine, I tilt my head in confusion and wait for them to say something.

"You left vhen I didn't vant you to."

"I just needed some space." They turn away before responding.

"So vhy are you here?"

"I didn't come here for you but you were looking at me and the song played...I just thought-"

"Hmm." I stand up and spin their stool to face me.

"Don't 'hmm' me."

"Hmm." I'm feeling a mixture of anger and excitement. I feel like they are challenging me to do something about it.

"Come with me." They don't move so I grab their arm and try to pull them. My efforts are in vain and it seems to make things worse.

"I'm confused, you vanted to go alone and now you vant me to come vith you."

"I know, it's just lonely. Without you or Kára I feel lost but I'm still hurt you don't think I appreciate you. You're my rock and when I can't lean on you everything feels wrong."

"Do you really love me? Or am I just this person who gives you everything you vant and in return you tolerate me." My heart breaks completely, the pain feels unbearable as I try to formulate a coherent response.

"How could you think that I don't love you?" I try to hold the tears back but it feels impossible. "I-I just wanted to spend time with you, t-that's all."

"I feel like you only need me vhen you're lonely." I shake my head and take the ring off of my finger. I stare at it for a moment before dropping it in front of them.

"If that's what you really think then we shouldn't be together. I-I'll see you tomorrow Bloodhound." Anita doesn't say anything as they shrug.

"Maybe you're right." I turn around and walk away from them. Anita follows me and when we get outside I fall into a heap on the ground as she holds me close. Bloodhound and I rarely fight and it's never gotten this bad. Things have spun so wildly out of control my head is spinning and now with the possibility of being pregnant again the world feels like its crashing down around me. I don't want to raise Kára without them, let alone another child who would never get to know the feeling of a loving home.

"Hey you need to calm down, they are just angry right now. I doubt they meant any of it." I sob uncontrollably against her chest as Ajay steps outside and joins us.

"I just want my family to be okay." She rubs my back as Ajay keeps repeating that things will work out. 

If she isn't right I have no idea what I'm going to do.


	16. Expect the Unexpected

Words can't sufficiently describe the intense sadness that has been following me around. I really thought that Bloodhound and I would make up already but we can't even be in the same room as each other for very long. Kára's sleep schedule is messed up too, I've been staying in one of the smaller dorms for the past few weeks so she keeps getting bounced back and fourth. It kills me to know that it's affecting her, I plan on trying to reconcil with Bloth today if they give me the chance. 

Right now I'm on my way to see the doctor, I made an appointment a few days after the night at the bar. There are some signs I tried to ignore but I've started experiencing lots of nausea and vomiting(worse than the first time around). My stomach even looks more rounded, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant but I want to confirm it before I talk to Bloodhound. Better yet, I want to fix our relationship before I say anything. I feel like if I tell them I'm pregnant they will only make up with me because of the baby. I want our relationship to be strong enough on its own.

I pull myself from my thoughts and take a deep breath. Anita is waiting in front of the office door, she notices me and waves as I approach her.

"I bet you're excited to be back here." I give her a nervous smile before knocking on the door. 

"I just need to know because if I am I need to make some changes. This stress definitely isn't good for me." I sigh and tap my foot as the door swings open. 

"Huntress! I was surprised by your call, I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Please, come in." She steps aside and I walk in with Anita following close behind me.

"It's okay for Anita to be here, she's my emotional support right now." I smile as Anita sits down and the doctor nods.

"I'll just need a sample of urine and we'll see what's going on."I hurry to the bathroom to get this over with, when I walk back out Anita pulls me into a hug before I sit back down. She knows how hard the last few weeks have been so she does her best to support me. We wait patiently for the doctor to finish the test, she turns around and smiles excitedly.

"Pink means pregnant! Congratulations ______!" She holds up a thin strip with a pink tip. "Let's go ahead and get some more information so I can give you a date then I'll get you set up for an ultrasound. When was the start of your last period?"

"It was somewhere around the 14th of March." She nods and types it into her computer. 

"Your due date is coming up as December 19th right now. What a coincidence!" I laugh and nod, "So that puts you at 8 weeks along. Let me go ahead and prepare my equipment for you." She pulls on gloves after booting up the monitor. I take my sweater off and hand it to Anita before laying back and pulling my shirt up for the doctor as she grabs the bottle of gel. When it hits my stomach I shiver and have a moment of déjà vu, I try not to frown as I look over at Anita. I just wish Bloodhound could be here with me, Anita is great support but this is a special moment I'd like to share with Bloth instead.

"Must be something in the air when the exhibition matches start, huh?" Anita holds my hand and smirks at me.

"I guess so, it was our first day together again after their hunting trip. I better not get pregnant at the start of every season or I'm going to make Bloth retire early!" I laugh as the doctor sets the transducer on my stomach. She moves it back and fourth a few times before pointing to the screen. 

"So you're measuring a little bigger than most woman at this gestational age. That-" She stops talking and moves the transducer again, I try to see what's going on with the monitor but I'm still incredibly confused. "Well that explains it." She points to the screen.

"I'm confused?"

"Keep an eye on my finger, here's the first baby." She moves the transducer a little bit, "And here's the second! You're having twins!" My jaw drops as I stare at the screen.

"Holy shit." Anita squeezes my hand as I turn towards her.

"So you may experience more severe symptoms this time around. A lot of women experience extreme fatigue earlier on and you'll probably start showing sooner. I'll put in a prescription for prenatal viatmins for you now and you'll be good to go. I can get you set up with another appointment too." I stare at her and stay silent as she cleans the gel off. She made sure to print out a few of the ultrasound pictures for me too. We get everything taken care of before Anita and I walk out together. I carefully store the pictures in my pocket for now.

"Ajay just texted me, she went out to lunch with Bloodhound and the baby. We should meet up with them." I bite my lip nervously and nod. I let her link our arms as we make our way out of the building together. I keep glancing down at my stomach and smiling, my mom always said twins run in my family but the last set of twins were my grandpa and his sister. It's also scary though, we're already struggling with one baby but we're going to have three by the end of the year. 

I'm determined to make things right with them today, it has to happen.

"Are you okay?" I smile at her.

"Of course, I just don't know how to tell Bloth without them freaking out." 

"They'll be alright, you got us to help you." I shake my head.

"I have to make things alright between us before I tell them." 

"I get that but if you need us there we're always one call away." She holds the door open for me and gestures for me to go in. I spot the three of them at a table and point it out to Anita. Ajay stands up and hugs me before offering me her seat. I decide to sit down next to Bloth instead and she gives me a thumbs up. I look at Kára and give her a kiss.

"There's my princess!" She giggles and I grab Bloth's hand under the table, they don't pull away from me which I take as a good sign.

"Are you ready for the match today?" I scan their faces as Anita pushes a basket of bread towards me and mouths 'eat'. I take a roll and give her a thumbs up.

"I'm always ready to win!" Ajay laughs and gestures towards Bloth. "Hopefully you are on my team, I could use someone as good as you today to break my losing streak."

"Thanks." The waitress comes by for our order, Anita keeps glancing at me and pointing to the menu. I scan it over a few times and look up at her before shrugging. We all order and Anita orders extra (for me) and as the waitress leaves Ajay raises her eyebrow at me.

"What is going on with you two?" I blush and shrug again, Anita leans over and whispers in Ajay's ear. Her eyes go wide and Bloth finally turns to look at me.

"Now is not the time for these games ______." They don't sound angry but there is a hint of annoyance in their voice.

"I'm just...I just.." I don't know what to say, I know I'm a few wrong words from pissing them off.

"I'm messin' with her." My phone goes off, the doctors name pops up and I nervously hit 'accept'.

"____ ____?"

"This is she."

"You left your sweater in the doctor's office this morning, you can come by and pick it up or we can hold on to it until your next appointment." Apparently the others can hear the conversation because all eyes are on me.

"I'm out right now, I can stop by tomorrow though."

"Okay we'll see you then, have a good rest of your day." I exhale loudly as I end the call and nervously look up. Kára starts fussing so I grab her diaper bag and make her a bottle. Everyone is still waiting for me to say something.

"You vent to the doctor?" Bloth sounds surprised, I told them I had something to do this morning but I never specificed what it was.

"Yeah I-I'm fine I promise." They squeeze my hand and I sigh, "I have something to tell you but it can wait. Let's just enjoy some lunch." The waitress comes back with our food, I focus on eating as Anita slides her extra food towards me. Nobody comments on it but it does not go unnoticed, Bloth looks between us a few times. We eat our meal in silence with an occasional noise or coo coming from Kára, I can't help but smile and caress her cheek everytime she does it. When we finish up and pay the bill we go our separate ways. Anita embraces me for longer than usual, I relax in her arms before whispering a small 'I love you' to her. It's not the first time I've said it, I consider her a sister and we would do anything for each other. 

After the exchange Bloodhound and I walk back to the suite, Kára falls asleep on the way so I immediately lay her in the crib once we're inside. Bloodhound has about an hour before the game starts, they decide to take their gear off and relax. I sit beside them on the bed and they pull me into their lap. I'm surprised but I don't hesitate to cuddle up to them.

"We can't keep going like this Bloth." They kiss the top of my head and hum in agreement before leaning towards the nightstand. When they readjust themself they hold out the ring for me to take.

"I'm still not sure vhat to think but you are my vife and I vant everyone to know that." I put it back on my finger and smile up at them.

"I love you no matter what you think. We are meant to be together, you know it's true."

"Yes." I gently push their shoulder to get them to lay back, I'm straddling them and smiling.

"I still have concerns, ve should talk more." I bite my lip and get off of them before respectfully giving them my full attention.

"Maybe it vould be better if we didn't spend the season together. Being together all the time now...it's just a lot." I nod in understanding. I'm a little hurt but if being away from them helps our relationship I'm more than willing to cooperate.

"I have a job now too but I guess I could quit after this season...being in the same place but living separately isn't working either. Kára can't handle being bounced back and fourth so much." They sigh but don't say anything.

"You should get ready, you don't have long before the match starts." They get off the bed and collect all their gear, I look away as they get dressed and try to keep my thoughts clean.

"Goodluck out there, I love you Bloodhound." 

"ég elska þig." They leave the room and I turn on the TV. There are some highlights from the last game on. I usually watch until the last three squads before making my way to meet up with Revenant.

*small timeskip*

I wake Kára up to feed her, the game is still going with five squads left. Bloodhound is on a team with Octane and Caustic but Octavio died early on. They weren't able to retrieve his banner so they are playing defensively right now. I look away to change Kára's diaper and put her in a onesie, by the time I look back another squad has been wiped out. I lay her in the playpen with a bottle so I can get her stroller out, when I have to work on Revenant she stays with a few other kids in a small daycare in the building. It's a private daycare for kids of the people who work here but I still don't like leaving her there for too long since she's so small. 

I make sure to burp her before strapping her into the stroller and gathering all of our necessary belongings. I check the TV one last time, there's a standoff between Bloodhound's squad and Mirage's squad. I say a silent prayer for a good outcome for Bloth before leaving. By the time I make it to the medical bay most of the legends are sitting and waiting to be patched up. I walk to the back as a wave of cheers erupt, I turn around briefly to see Elliott strutting into the room. I frown when I realize Bloth didn't win, I hope it doesn't make their mood worse but I don't get my hopes up. 

"Ahem." Revenant taps his foot impatiently and I turn my attention back to him. I inspect his arms and legs for any damage, everything looks fine so far. He turns around and there's a few dents in some of his armor plating but he usually takes care of that.

"You look fine to me, you can go. Check yourself over just in case." As soon as I'm finished talking someone grabs my arm to pull me out of the room. I yelp in surprise and stumble a little. When I finally find my balance I look up and realize it's Bloodhound dragging me out of the room. I can tell they aren't trying to be agressive but it's evident from a few low growls that they are frustrated. The loss must have been worse than I imagined although they haven't done this before. I silently follow them and nervously bite my lip. We get back to the room and they kick the door open, before I can say anything they are removing their gear as they make their way to the bathroom. I step around everything and stand in the door frame. Bloth turns the water on to fill the tub up before giving me their attention. 

"Undress and join me." Their voice is errily calm as I pull my shirt and my pants off. Bloth steps into the water and I blush as they watch me unclip my bra and slip my panties off. I carefully step into the water and they pull me close with my back against their chest.

"I could not focus and I lost." They sigh in frustration.

"I-Im sorry-" Bloth puts their hand over my mouth and 'shushes' me.

"I don't vant to fight," they lean forward and whisper the next part, "I've missed you elskan." They move their hands to my hips and let one hand trail down to tease my entrance. I let out a quiet moan to urge them on. Bloth immediately removes their hand and turns me around to face them. I rest one hand on their their shoulder and use the other to caress their cheek. I debate whether or not I should say anything but before I can they grab my hips and pull me down onto their cock. I bite my lip and scan Bloth's face, whatever they are feeling they are hiding it well.

"P-please?" I beg half-heartedly, I'm not sure if that's what they want. After a few seconds they rest their forehead on my shoulder, I stay completely still. When they lift their head up I hesitantly press our lips together, it's tense for a moment but things heat up quickly. Everything is starting to feel familiar again as they start thrusting up into me. I let out a slew of curse words before slamming our lips together again. I'm panting when I pull away, they almost look angry as they slide out. I stare at them in confusion and they gesture for me to stand up. When I do they get behind me and push me forward, I'm pretty much bent over the side of the tub holding on to the edge as they slam back inside.

"Say it elskan." I furrow my eyebrows and they squeeze my hips.

"W-what?"

"Tell me that you love me. Be completely honest." They calm down and slow their pace as they rest their forehead against my shoulder.

"I've never..." I exhale to avoid moaning when I'm trying to sound sincere, "been so in love with anyone." I can't contain the mewl that leaves my mouth when their hand snakes around to pinch my nipple.

"I know." Their tone changes as they stand up straight. "Beg." They squeeze my hips again.

"F-fuck me harder Hound! Please!" They pick up their speed a little bit and slap my ass.

"I want you to cum i-inside of me...please..." My voice is soft and trails off into a breathy moan. My body is trembling as my orgasm hits me like a train. My legs go weak, their hands on my hips keep me from falling down though. They adjust themself and the new angle intensifies the pleasure, I'm a moaning mess by the time they start to get sloppy. I cum again as they growl out and stop after pushing as deep in as they can go. I can feel their cock twitch and the familiar warmth from their seed follows. The water splashes up around us as we sit down together. 

"Do you feel better?"

"A little, I can't believe I let that miklimunnr(loud mouth) confuse me." I throw my arms around their shoulders.

"It's better not to dwell on it. I'm still proud of you Bloth." They smile genuinely for the first time in awhile and I hesitantly grab their hand. "Kára is going to be so proud one day too."

"Speaking of, ve should go get her." I nod and get out of the tub to dry off. 

"Actually you should go get her, I have something I need to do real quick." They get out of the tub and nod before getting dressed. When they leave the room I find a shirt that I think emphasizes the roundness of my stomach. I pick up my pants and dig out the sonogram pictures as the door opens, Kára is fussing as I step back out into the room. I hide the pictures as Bloth lays her on the bed, I keep a watch on her as they take their helmet back off to get comfortable. I change her into a pair of clean footsie pajamas after changing her diaper and make her a bottle. I sit with my legs crossed and her in my lap as I pat the spot in front of us on the bed. They are clearly confused as they sit down.

"So you know I went to the doctor today."

"Please don't say you are ill." I laugh and nervously rub Kára's back. 

"Well if morning sickness counts..." They smile and lift her up.

"Someone is going to be a big sister!" Bloth lays her down in between our legs before tickling the bottom of her feet. It sends her into a fit of giggles. It warms my heart and I almost forget to tell them the other news as I hold up the sonogram pictures.

"That's not all." They raise an eyebrow at me and I chew on my lip before continuing, "I'm expecting twins." I point out each baby in the pictures and they take them from my hands.

"I'm pretty much due the same day I was supposed to have Kára." She's wiggling around in between us now, Bloth stares at the pictures before looking up at me.

"Elska this is vonderful." I smile excitedly and pick Kára up before leaning forward for a kiss. They kiss back and pull me into their lap, I move Kára to let them touch my stomach. We stay huddled together like this until we decide to go to bed. After I lay Kára down Bloodhound and I lay down together, I roll onto my back and scoot closer to them. I intertwine our hands and rest them on my stomach.

"I hope ve have at least one boy." I smile and turn my head to look at them.

"We'll have to wait and see, either way I love you and our babies."

"I vill alvays love you all." We cuddle up and go to sleep for the night. This is the easiest I've fallen asleep in weeks...


	17. It's not Goodbye

We're all in the ballroom for the end of the season banquet, it was pushed back this year so the season is already officially over. Bloodhound ranked in the top three but because of our fighting they didn't finish number one. I feel horrible for it and everytime I apologize they shake their head before saying something along the lines of 'you've never let me down'. It makes my heart so full of love and I'm actually excited about the babies now. It's only been another two weeks though and I already feel exhausted. Bloth has done everything they can to help and some days they take care of Kára just so I can get an extra nap.

I break out of my thoughts as Anita and Ajay sit at the table with us.

"Now I know how Elliott felt.." Anita pretends to shiver in disgust and I playfully slap her arm.

"You know I vould never hurt her." Bloth pulls me closer and Kára giggles while picking up some blocks. She's currently in her playpen beside the table.

"You know I love her too much to take chances, when I saw you dragging her out of there while you were fighting...well whatever you get it." Anita huffs out and turns her head as her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"I love you too Anita and you couldn't have heard too much. We were in the bathroom so it had to have been faint...?"

"She backed away from the door and all but ran to our room. Yah really must've gotten to her!" Ajay laughs and gives her a side hug. 

"Yo chica, you wanna dance?" Octavio (thankfully) interrupts the relatively awkward conversation and extends a hand towards me. I stand up and subsconsiously rest my hand on my stomach, not everyone knows about me being pregnant because I don't want to take attention away from anyone. Today is just about having a good time together before going our separate ways.

"Alw-AHHH!" I yell as he pulls me forward, a look of panic crosses my face as I think I'm about to fall but luckily he catches me. He plays it off as if he's dipping me and I flick his goggles. 

"You better watch it, Tavi. If you hurt me or my precious cargo you're going to need another prosthetic replacement." I jokingly glare at him as he brings me back up. I can tell by Bloodhound's stiff posture they are nervous but I do my best to give them a reassuring smile. Octavio seems to ignore my comment and keeps pulling me onto the dance floor. I sway carefully side to side as Octavio bounces around, the song is upbeat but I have to be careful not to upset my stomach.

"Natalie is going to stay with me until the next season, you should stop by sometime. She keeps telling me how much she'll miss you amiga." I smile and nod.

"Awe, she's too sweet for you Tavi. You better take good care of her..." I try to refrain from getting overly emotional but the thought of not coming back to see my friends next season is painful. I can always visit I suppose... It just won't be the same as seeing them all after every game and all of their friendly faces. At this point I'll admit I will even miss Revenant.

"I wouldn't hurt her." The song comes to an end and Revenant approaches us, he was pretty much hiding in the shadows up until this point. He grabs my wrist and pulls me away from Tavi to an empty part of the room, I flick my eyes between him and the others. Bloodhound and Anita are observing us, they are still cautious but it's become apparent by now Revenant has no intentions of harming me.

"So you're not coming back... such a shame." He uses the sharp and pointed tip of his finger to caress my cheek, it's a strange but threatening way for him to show some sort of affection. He's done it once before after a particularly hard match when I spent hours working on his wiring without a break.

"I'll visit so you can see me, Rev. I know how much you'll miss me." I carefully remove his hand and pull him into a very awkward hug, his mid-section is so small it's like I'm hugging myself. He grunts and tries to back away but I hold him tighter, a few tears slide down my cheeks and I sniffle quietly.

"Really skinbag?" He groans and I let him go so as not to annoy him anymore.

"S-sorry." 

"Whatever.." He walks away and returns to the shadows, I decide to get something to eat before finishing up my goodbyes. I'm not sure if it's the hormones but it's a lot harder saying goodbye this time around... 

I grab a plate and fill it with as much food as I can fit on it. When I sit down Kára starts fussing so Bloth bounces her on their knee.

"I-I..." I pause my movements and drop some of the food off of my fork, "I don't want to go..." I sniffle and use my free hand to wipe my face.

"It's not that bad, we can always visit each other." Ajay reassures me.

"I know, it just feels like... when we take these separate paths in our life we will naturally drift apart." I rest my head on Bloth's shoulder and smile sadly.

"I don't know if I believe in fate and destiny like you but I do know you are my family too. I'll always make time for you, maybe we can start a tradition or something. Just stop crying it's making me feel like..." Anita shakes her head and frowns, I do my best to compose myself.

"Hey brotha!" Gibraltar comes up to the table and slaps his hand on my shoulder. It startles me a little bit but I smile again anyways.

"What's up?" 

"Nat and I were thinking we could do a group picture for you. It's something you can take home to cherish!"

"I'd love that Mr. Sunshine!" I wink and pat his hand before standing up. "Make sure everyone is in it!" He nods and begins to gather up the others. I take Kára from Bloth and hug her close. Bloodhound stands up along with Anita and Ajay to join the rest of the legends.They are lined up in two rows with a few of them kneeling down in front. Gibraltar, Caustic, Revenant, Pathfinder and Bloodhound are standing behind Renee, Anita, Natalie and Elliott. Octavio, Ajay and Crypto are down on one knee in the front. I take the camera Natalie hands me after pulling the playpen over, I rest Kára down in it so I can take the picture. It flashes a few times and I look through the pictures. A fresh wave of sadness and joy overtakes me, I can feel my body shaking as I hold the camera out for someone to take.

"Now our turn! Zhe only picture we 'ave are the ones from zhe calendar." My cheeks heat up at the reminder of the embarrassing photoshoot. 

"Okay Nat, whatever you want." She gently guides me towards everyone, Anita pulls me into the middle of the group. I do my best to hold it together and smile. When we're all done Anita gets everyones attention. The crowd breakes up and I find myself beside Bloth once again, I hold their hand as Anita looks around the room for a moment.

"With everyone I kinda care about here I w-wanted to.." She sighs and starts again, "Ajay, with all of our friends and fellow competitiors here I want to ask you something." She carefully pulls a small, black box out of her pocket and flips it open while kneeling down.

"Ajay Che, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and marry me?" I hold in a squeal as a few tears spring to Ajay's eyes. She nods her head vigorously and Anita ceremoniously lifts her hand and slides the ring on. Bloth squeezes my hand tight, I turn to look at them with glossy eyes (luckily no tears this time) and smile lovingly.

"The kids are growing up!" That earns me a chuckle from Bloth and a glare from Anita. I shrug and hold my hands out in the shape of a heart at her, she smiles and pulls me into a three-way hug with Ajay, I tug Bloth's arm to force them closer as well. The hug turns into a huddle as Gibraltar, Octane and Natalie join in. We stay together for awhile, the only noise is a few sniffles coming from Natalie. 

"Alright enough waterworks, it's time to get drunk and party like there's no tomorrow!" A few loud cheers follow and Elliott wheels a blue cooler over full of beer. He hands them out and Ajay turns the music up louder. I watch as Gibby and Anita chug the beers together. Bloodhound and I don't join in on the festivities, we're going to be driving home later today so we just make ourselves content with watching everyone make a fool of themselves. 

It feels like time flies and it's already starting to get late, most of the others are drunk beyond comprehension. The room is filled with hiccups and slurred words by the time the banquet is over. Bloth and I take turns getting everyone safely to their rooms. Once everyone is gone we clean up in absolute silence, Kára is still awake but barely as she lays in the playpen. I keep my eye on her as I throw assorted trash away to clear the tables, Bloodhound keeps themself busy by gathering the food up to save for another time. An hour or so later I'm rocking a fussy Kára and Bloth is loading her playpen up before we go to our room. Our bags were already packed so all we have to do is get them to the truck, I decide to let Hound do it while I sit on the bed with We're all in the ballroom for the end of the season banquet, it was pushed back this year so the season is already officially over. Bloodhound ranked in the top three but because of our fighting they didn't finish number one. I feel horrible for it and everytime I apologize they shake their head before saying something along the lines of 'you've never let me down'. It makes my heart so full of love and I'm actually excited about the babies now. It's also only been another two weeks though and I already feel exhausted. Bloth has done everything they can to help and some days they take care of Kára just so I can get an extra nap.

I break out of my thoughts as Anita and Ajay sit at the table with us.

"Now I know how Elliott felt.." Anita pretends to shiver in disgust and I playfully slap her arm.

"You know I vould never hurt her." Bloth pulls me closer and Kára giggles while picking up some blocks. She's currently in her playpen beside the table.

"You know I love her too much to take chances, when I saw you dragging her out of there while you were fighting...well whatever you get it." Anita huffs out and turns her head as her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"I love you too Anita and you couldn't have heard too much. We were in the bathroom so it had to have been faint...?"

"She backed away from the door and all but ran to our room. Yah really must've gotten to her!" Ajay laughs and gives her a side hug. 

"Yo chica, you wanna dance?" Octavio (thankfully) interrupts the relatively awkward conversation and extends a hand towards me. I stand up and subsconsiously rest my hand on my stomach, not everyone knows about me being pregnant because I don't want to take attention away from anyone. Today is just about having a good time together before going our separate ways.

"Alw-AHHH!" I yell as he pulls me forward, a look of panic crosses my face as I think I'm about to fall but luckily he catches me. He plays it off as if he's dipping me and I flick his goggles. 

"You better watch it, Tavi. If you hurt me or my precious cargo you're going to need another prosthetic replacement." I jokingly glare at him as he brings me back up. I can tell by Bloodhound's stiff posture they are nervous but I do my best to give them a reassuring smile. Octavio seems to ignore my comment and keeps pulling me onto the dance floor. I sway carefully side to side as Octavio bounces around, the song is upbeat but I have to be careful not to upset my stomach.

"Natalie is going to stay with me until the next season, you should stop by sometime. She keeps telling me how much she'll miss you amiga." I smile and nod.

"Awe, she's too sweet for you Tavi. You better take good care of her..." I try to refrain from getting overly emotional but the thought of not coming back to see my friends next season is painful. I can always visit I suppose... It just won't be the same as seeing them all after every game and all of their friendly faces. At this point I'll admit I will even miss Revenant.

"I wouldn't hurt her." The song comes to an end and Revenant approaches us, he was pretty much hiding in the shadows up until this point. He grabs my wrist and pulls me away from Tavi to an empty part of the room, I flick my eyes between him and the others. Bloodhound and Anita are observing us, they are still cautious but it's become apparent by now Revenant has no intentions of harming me.

"So you're not coming back... such a shame." He uses the sharp and pointed tip of his finger to caress my cheek, it's a strange but threatening way for him to show some sort of affection. He's done it once before after a particularly hard match when I spent hours working on his wiring without a break.

"I'll visit so you can see me, Rev. I know how much you'll miss me." I carefully remove his hand and pull him into a very awkward hug, his mid-section is so small it's like I'm hugging myself. He grunts and tries to back away but I hold him tighter, a few tears slide down my cheeks and I sniffle quietly.

"Really skinbag?" He groans and I let him go so as not to annoy him anymore.

"S-sorry." 

"Whatever.." He walks away and returns to the shadows, I decide to get something to eat before finishing up my goodbyes. I'm not sure if it's the hormones but it's a lot harder saying goodbye this time around... 

I grab a plate and fill it with as much food as I can fit on it. When I sit down Kára starts fussing so Bloth bounces her on their knee.

"I-I..." I pause my movements and drop some of the food off of my fork, "I don't want to go..." I sniffle and use my free hand to wipe my face.

"It's not that bad, we can always visit each other." Ajay reassures me.

"I know, it just feels like... when we take these separate paths in our life we will naturally drift apart." I rest my head on Bloth's shoulder and smile sadly.

"I don't know if I believe in fate and destiny like you but I do know you are my family too. I'll always make time for you, maybe we can start a tradition or something. Just stop crying it's making me feel like..." Anita shakes her head and smiles, I do my best to compose myself.

"Hey brotha!" Gibraltar comes up to the table and slaps his hand on my shoulder. It startles me a little bit but I smile again anyways.

"What's up?" 

"Nat and I were thinking we could do a group picture for you. It's something you can take home to cherish!"

"I'd love that Mr. Sunshine!" I wink and pat his hand before standing up. "Make sure everyone is in it!" He nods and begins to gather up the others. I take Kára from Bloth and hug her close. Bloodhound stands up along with Anita and Ajay to join the rest of the legends.They are lined up in two rows with a few of them kneeling down in front. Gibraltar, Caustic, Revenant, Pathfinder and Bloodhound are standing behind Renee, Anita, Natalie and Elliott. Octavio, Ajay and Crypto are down on one knee in the front. I take the camera Natalie hands me after pulling the playpen over, I rest Kára down in it so I can take the picture. It flashes a few time and I look through the pictures. A fresh wave of sadness and joy overtakes me, I can feel my body shaking as I hold the camera out for someone to take.

"Now our turn! Zhe only picture we 'ave are the ones from zhe calendar." My cheeks heat up at the reminder of the embarrassing photoshoot. 

"Okay Nat, whatever you want." She gently guides me towards everyone, Anita pulls me into the middle of the group. I do my best to hold it together and smile. When we're all done Anita gets everyones attention. The crowd breakes up and I find myself beside Bloth once again, I hold their hand as Anita looks around the room for a moment.

"With everyone I kinda care about here I w-wanted to.." She sighs and starts again, "Ajay, with all of our friends and fellow competitiors here I want to ask you something." She carefully pulls a small, black box out of her pocket and flips it open while kneeling down.

"Ajay Che, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and marry me?" I hold in a squeal as a few tears spring to Ajay's eyes. She nods her head vigorously and Anita ceremoniously lifts her hand and slides the ring on. Bloth squeezes my hand tight, I turn to look at them with glossy eyes (luckily no tears this time) and smile lovingly.

"The kids are growing up!" That earns me a chuckle from Bloth and a glare from Anita. I shrug and hold my hands out in the shape of a heart at her, she smiles and pulls me into a three-way hug, I tug Bloth's arm to force them closer as well. The hug turns into a huddle as Gibraltar, Octane and Natalie join in. We stay together for awhile, the only noise is a few sniffles coming from Natalie. 

"Alright enough waterworks, it's time to get drunk and party like there's no tomorrow!" A few loud cheers follow and Elliott wheels a blue cooler over full of beer. He hands them out and Ajay turns the music up louder. I watch as Gibby and Anita chug the beers together. Bloodhound and I don't join in on the festivities, we're going to be driving home later today so we just make ourselves content with watching everyone make a fool of themselves. 

It feels like time flies and it's already starting to get late, most of the others are drunk beyond comprehension. The room is filled with hiccups and slurred words by the time the banquet is over. Bloth and I take turns getting everyone safely to their rooms. Once everyone is gone we clean up in absolute silence, Kára is still awake but barely as she lays in the playpen. I keep my eye on her as I throw assorted trash away to clear the tables, Bloodhound keeps themself busy with gathering the food up to save for later. An hour or so later I'm rocking a fussy Kára and Bloth is loading her playpen up before we go to our room. Our bags were already packed so all we have to do is get them to the truck, I let Hound do it while I sit on the bed.

I daydream about our life together to keep my mind off the ever-present sadness trying to invade every crevice of my brain. I look down at Kára while I rock her and think of how much our life is going to change in just a year from now. There will be two new babies and a new life for me as the faithful caretaker of this family. Everything is so surreal, I never imagined my life this way. I find myself overwhelmed with excitement and nervousness.

Bloodhound comes back after taking the last of the bags down and sits beside us.

"It is time to go, beloved."

"It's time to start our life the way it was meant to be, right?" They take Kára from me and nod without saying a word. I follow close behind them until we get to the truck. I turn around to examine the building, I remind myself I'll be back for all my appointments so it won't really be long before I'm in town again. Bloodhound catches my attention by whistling for Artur and Asta, they fly overhead and circle the truck a few times before flying off in the direction of the house. I watch as they disappear into the night before climbing into the vehicle.

"I love you Bloodhound."

"I love you too." They grab my hand without looking away from the road, "Do not fear anything elskan, the Allfather illuminates our path henceforth."


	18. Bonus

*10 years later*

"Get over here Kristoff! Where is Kristopher?" I shout across the lawn as said boy comes barreling up a small hill.

"He's with Pabbi and Kára, they are bringing back a huge deer!" He excitedly runs over to me and I pull him into a hug. Elise begins fussing in her playpen, before I can do anything though Kristoff is lifting her out of it. I nervously sit down on the picnic table bench and beckon him to join me.

"When is Auntie Ajay coming over?" The upstairs door slams open and Anita leans over the balcony as soon as the words leave his mouth.

"Ajay will be here in ten! Put your dress on ____! This could be our last time to get pictures together." I stare at her with a gaze of amusement.

It's no big secret I'm pregnant (AGAIN) but this time for a different reason. Ajay and Anita decided awhile ago they wanted kids but neither wanted to be the one to carry the baby. Ajay's work on the frontier is physically demanding so it would be impossible to keep working and have a child. Anita...well, Anita confided in me that she detested the idea of being pregnant, she wants to be more of the father figure in the child's life. So after a few long months we started planning everything and visiting the doctor they both agreed on. Bloodhound wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea of me being a surrogate for them but they know how much it means to them so they agreed. 

And here we are, I'm 8 months pregnant with their daughter! Anita has been overprotective, to say the least. She's been staying with us and helping out with the kids since I began to get too swollen to do things like I used to. It doesn't help that my body is tired, having four children has not been easy on me. Speaking of my lovely children, Kára is ten now. Bloodhound has been teaching her how to hunt and fight in hand to hand combat. I made them promise not to be too intense but Kára is over the moon with joy every time they ask to practice with her. 

Every night Bloodhound is home they share stories of their hunts and explain to them the 'old ways'. Kára, Kristoff and Kristopher are familiar with the Allfather, Bloodhound has been teaching them ways to devote themselves to Them as well. Kristoff and Kristopher are a year younger than Kára but they are equally as entralled by the tales and wisdom Bloth has to offer. Elise is still too young to understand, she's only three years old. After the twins were born we took a break from having kids, although Elise wasn't necessarily planned she is a blessing nonetheless. And by the gods all of our children took after Bloth, Elise has some resemblance to me but it's barely noticable.

"Mamma! LOOK!" Kára's long ginger locks flow behind her as she skips towards me after emerging from the treeline. Bloth is further behind her and dragging the carcass with Kristoffer. "I killed him with my bow!" I kiss the top of her head before grabbing her shoulders and turning her back around.

"If it's your kill you should be helping your Pabbi with it, go on with you." I push her shoulder and she runs back as Anita joins Kristoff, Elise and I.

"Seriously if you don't get this dress on Ajay will literally kill me with her bare hands." I laugh and slap her shoulder before nodding.

"Just watch Elise for me so I can change. Kristoff, you should go join the others. I'm sure your father would love to teach you how to skin a deer." He hands the baby to Anita and I make my way into the house. It takes awhile and by the time I make my way back to the table Ajay's car is pulling into the driveway. Bloth walks out of the shed covered in blood, the kids are close behind them with equally dirty hands and clothes. Ajay steps out of the car and immediately grabs the hose and starts spraying them without warning. Anita and I can hardly contain our laughter as Bloth curses her out in their native tongue.

"I bring fresh meat for the feast and you treat me like a stray cat on my own lawn!"

"Enough whinin', I'm here to eat not watch you butcher my meal." 

"Auntie Ajay!" Kristoff and Kára run into her open arms as Bloth stands beside me. Anita joins the kids in welcoming Ajay to the house.

"How is my beautiful vife feeling today?" They pull me into a hug as Asta and Artur perch on their shoulders.

"Wonderful." I lean up and lovingly press my lips against theirs. Kristopher, who has been quiet up until now, starts to make a gagging sound. I grab his arm and pull him into the hug as the others gather around us.

"Stop being a big baby!" Kára throws herself into the hug and pulls Kristoff with her.

"You're a fáviti(asshole) Kára." I pull myself off of Bloth and smack the back of his head. 

"Watch your language! And you," I smack the top of Bloth's head, "Stop saying it around the kids, you know they pick up on it even if it is another language!"

"To be fair I never told them vhat it means." They smirk at me.

"What does it mean Pabbi?" Kára gives them puppy dog eyes and a curious look. Bloth shakes their head.

"It does not matter, apologize to each other and to your mamma." They slump their heads forward and apologize, Anita comes up behind them and puts her arms around their shoulders. 

"Today is all about having a good time. Now someone get the food ready and feed ___. My baby girl is probably hungry." My stomach rumbles immediately after she stops talking and I blush in embarrassment. Ajay pulls out some snacks from her bag to satiate my hunger until the food is cooked. I thank her and we sit around the table together while Bloth prepares everything for us. Ajay makes us do the mini photoshoot in the meantime. After it's all said and done we talk about nothing for what feels like hours, the kids are getting antsy by the time Bloth sets the food on the table. 

It isn't long before everyone has eaten and we find ourselves laying on blankets on the ground. The sun is setting and the horizon is a scattered blue and purple hue as the moon rises higher. Kára, Kristoff and Kristopher are huddled together on one blanket while Bloth, Elise and I are on another. Anita and Ajay are behind us and having a quiet conversation. Elise is sleeping peacefully in my lap as Bloth turns towards me.

"Our children are doing vell elskan. The Allfather is pleased vith us." Artur and Asta caw from their nest in the tree as Bloth mentions the Allfather.

"You are a great father Bloth."

"And you are the perfect mother. Have I told you how much I love you?" I blush and nuzzle their cheek.

"I love you too but tell me what you want. You always start out a request by saying that." They chuckle and grab my chin, I raise an eyebrow and stare up at them with an intense curiosity.

"Let's have another barn, after you've had time to heal from this pregnancy of course." My eyes widen and I stare at them blankly. The smile on their face and the mischievous glint in their eyes tell me this isn't a joke.

"You've lost your mind my love." 

"I am only crazy vith love for you elskan." I bite my lip as they rest their head on my shoulder and press small kisses on it.

"I can't say no to you..."

"If you have doubts-"

"I never have doubts when it comes to you Bloth." They pull me close and carefully adjust Elise.

"Then it is decided." 

"It is." I smile and intertwine our hands.

"You two are outta yah minds." Ajay leans forward with Anita and hugs me from behind.

"Yeah but you love it." 

"Of course!" Anita laughs.

We spend the rest of the night stargazing and eventually fall asleep cuddling each other. This life might not be for everyone but my family makes everyday interesting. 

I am truly living my best life.


End file.
